A Life Lost Is A Life Given
by IveGoneCompletelyMad
Summary: Working in a morgue is quiet and peaceful. But what if it A 25 year old human uses her job as an excuse to help feed ghouls that don't hunt? Meet Eve; a laid-back and taunting woman with a dark sense of humor that holds her own ghoulish secrets. Follow her as she delves deep into the world of ghouls and falls for the mysterious mask maker named Uta with disastrous results.
1. Part 1: Meet Eve

**Uta's POV**

I stared hard from behind my tinted glasses at the ivory stone building I had tagged along to. Normally I wouldn't do these kind of runs as it's usually Yoshimura or Renji that do this sort of thing, but when I overheard about where they were going my interest was slightly piqued. So I decided to come along on this _shopping trip_. It wasn't to a suicide site, but rather a _morgue_. In all my years I had never expected such a place to co-operate with ghouls, so naturally I was a little curious. Renji was the first to enter the building, holding himself like he owned the place with Kaneki at Yoshimura and my heels. The stench of cold, dead flesh hit my nose instantly as the meaty aroma resounded around the spacious quarters of the office. It wasn't all too appetising, but enough to make me a little peckish as I sniffed around lightly. _Blood_ … I can smell a hefty amount of fresh blood coming from another room.

"Eve?"

I watched Yoshimura walk father into the room, removing his hat in respect as he wandered around the freezer doors that held many corpses before turning to a plain white door on the far side of the room. I read the ebony calligraphy printed on the plaque that stated ' _ **Autopsy**_ ' in bold lettering. He opened the door, the stench of blood and fresh meat flowing thick in the air as he entered with us at his tail. This is the room I had smelt earlier; it was bare and white, nothing but a simple iron table in the centre that held the body of a man with his abdomen torn apart. Pieces of the wound were held open with clips, scalpel made cuts barely visible under the metal. The remaining meat chunks seemed to be serrated, _torn open_ ; most obviously his cause of death.

"Eve?"

Kaneki walked over to the corpse as he eyed it with a distasteful look upon his features. It was amusing; he looked more than frightened as he stared down the body; probably wondering what had killed the man. _A ghoul no doubt._

"Ken, don't get too close."

Kaneki turned to Renji in confusion before he gazed back to the dead male curiously, my nose twitched; now picking up on the well hidden scent that Renji had noticed. It smelt of blood and meat, but was definitely _alive_.

"W-why not?"

A hand shot out from the open wound of the male, standing straight as blood flowed thick down the tattooed arm that had just scared Kaneki out of his skin and I couldn't help the small twitch that tugged at the corner of my lips; _that was a nice touch_.

" _ **AHHHHHH**_!"

A heavy, delicate laugh fell from underneath the table at Kaneki's scream as the arm withdrew itself from the corpse, a sloshing pop emitting once it had been fully retracted.

" _Eve_."

It was Yoshimura who had spoke, using a scolding tone that a father would give their child. The white sheet on the table shifted as New Rock boots came into display, resting over faded grey skinny jeans with a thin chain hanging from the loops. The sheet was flung fully upwards, covering most of the corpse in disregard as a girls face was revealed. She was smiling a pearly white grin, 3 piercings on her lower lip dancing in the light as did her dark brown eyes that seemed to hold a lot of mischief. So this was _Eve_... _Such a human scent…_

"Aw, come on Yoshimura. You said you were bringing more friends with you today and I had to play a little, it gets boring here from time to time. And this kids reaction was a hell of a lot better than Renji's."

The female stood, standing no taller than 5'4 even with her boots on. She wore a black _Rammstein_ tank top as my eyes drew to the blood leaking down her right arm, just able to make out the skull and rose tattoo that covered her whole inner forearm. She seemed unfazed by the fluid, acting as if it weren't there at all.

"I brought them here because we need the extra man power, not for scaring."

"Sorry."

She didn't sound apologetic in the least as she flicked her blonde and black hair over her shoulders, showcasing a set of 5 silver earrings in her right ear. The elderly man smiled at her no less, taking a few steps towards the girl.

"Do you have them ready?"

"Don't I always?"

Yoshimura smiled gently at the girl despite her smug tone as she wandered over to a clipboard and picked it up with her bloodied hand, flicking over pages with the clean one.

"Male; Indian origin. Aged 35, died from 4 stab wounds to the chest. Next is female; Caucasian. Aged 12, died from head trauma. _Annnnnd_ lastly we have another female Caucasian, aged 48 that died through exsanguination."

She closed the file and smiled brightly at the elderly man, leaning against the counter.

"Do these please you?"

"W- _wait_!"

All eyes drew to Kaneki who held his hand up in a shaking manner, his eyes dilated at the situation as sweat beaded on his forehead.

"A-are we OK to just _take_ these people? I-I mean… isn't there going to be a funeral?"

I watched Eve's grin widen in interest as she dropped the file and danced over to one of the freezers, popping open the latch and opening the door to pull out a sliding table that held the 48 year old she had just spoken of. A cold steam radiated from the cloth clad corpse, my stomach suddenly feeling empty at the sight of the fresh meal presented to us. She smelt far more appetising then the man on the table.

"There is, but the autopsy has already been performed on these people and the police and family they have, have already been to identify them. So on the day of the funeral they are going to be receiving a rice bag of the corpses exact weight in a closed and sealed coffin."

"B-but that's… _awful_."

"You have to eat don't you?"

"What about you? Aren't you having one?"

Her dark eyes turned to meet mine, still looking bright as if I had told a joke. I had to be certain, I was curious… I had a feeling from her scent earlier, but it could just be that she works with human corpses.

"No, I'm human."

How… _interesting_.


	2. Part 2: Hello Again

**Static X – Cannibal link;** watch?v=z_GK-wRFnU

 **Uta's POV**

I hadn't been able to forget that woman since our first meeting, thankfully she wasn't affecting my work or life; but she is plaguing my thoughts more often than I would like. A human woman giving dead bodies away to ghouls. Isn't she worried about getting caught? _How unusual…_ _**fascinating**_. I skimmed my eyes over the mask I was currently working on, checking the stitching and measurements before folding it over to start on the opposite side. I reached over to my jar, dangling my fingers into the cold water and swirling them around for a snack only to scoop up nothing. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at the empty clear glass, filled with nothing but water and flesh debris as I retracted my hand in distaste. Guess I'd either have to go hunting or make my way to the 20th ward to ask Yoshimura for some meat. Neither seems to be in my effort right now… but I am _hungry_ … Although; I suppose there is the morgue. The 14th ward is the town just over so it's close at least, and I would be willing to see that fascinating little human girl again. I guess I made my decision then.

I stared up at the ivory building, a single light shining through the window indicating someone was there. I had my sunglasses on and a cover story; just in case it wasn't Eve working. As far as I know, she's the only one that does work here and the only human to show such generosity and understanding to ghoul's needs. She'll surely supply me with something. I walked up to the building and opened the door before heading into the office, peering into the large glass window of the autopsy room seeing the woman named Eve elbow deep in a carcass. I could hear the music coming from inside the room, If I recall it's **Static X – Cannibal** ; _cute_. She mouthed along to the words as she dug around the bloody crevice she had made, turning only to put down the scalpel she had used to disconnect an organ. The arm plunged in once more without mercy as she scooped up what I recognised as a liver, it was slightly shrivelled and covered in small lumps; _unnatural_. I must have caught her eye as she was examining it's exterior, lowering the bloody entrails to smile at me and wave with one gruesome gloved hand. She turned to place down the organ as I took her previous gesture as an invitation to enter the room, the music sounding louder as I did so. Heading over to the radio I turned the volume down almost fully without tearing my eyes from the blonde before me. She had bent to eye level with the liver she had just removed, eyes scanning over every lump it seemed to have formed.

"Alcohol poisoning. This man was a heavy drinker and had suffered some severe liver damage, a replacement couldn't be found in time though."

"I see."

I honestly didn't care, this was just part of a corpse; _food_. I don't care how he died. She rose up to her full height, picking up the organ with a soft squelch as she held it out to me with a teasing grin on her pierced lips.

"You want it?"

"No thank you, I have different tastes."

"Is that what brought you to my humble little work place?"

"Is it that obvious?"

She smiled a toothy grin before plopping down the liver back into the silver dish, removing her bloodied gloves before disposing of them in a biohazard box and heading over to the wash basin to clean her hands and arms off.

"What do you need?"

"Eyes preferably."

"All I have are fresh from the skull and haven't been disinfected or cleaned properly."

"They will be fine."

I rip these optical organs from living people, savouring the taste and warmth of them whilst listening to my victims screams of agony as background music. The fact that they aren't cleaned means nothing to me, and I almost scoff at her statement. She raised her now clean dripping wet hands in defence for a moment before she tore some blue-roll from its holder, drying off her hands as she moved over to a cupboard and begun fishing around numerous bottles and jars.

"Alright, I just know some ghouls are fussy eaters… I didn't know you were a free range kind of guy. Now where… _ah_!"

She turned on her heel, a jar holding an assortment of different coloured orbs dancing around the clear liquid they sat in from the disturbance. My mouth filled up with saliva merely looking at the soft liquid like meat as she placed the cold jar gently in my hands.

"All of these eyes are an assortment of Japanese and Australian humans."

"Australian?"

She tilted her head and blinked at me, _cutely_ ; might I add.

"Well yeah, people immigrate constantly and even more people die everyday. So its surprisingly easy to get my hands on varied body parts from all kinds of cultures."

"And you?"

"And me?"

"Where are you from?"

Her head tilted straight again, a smirk dancing on her face as I took in those big brown orbs that were her eyes. I knew upon meeting her merely from the size of her eyes that she wasn't of Japanese descent. But she spoke the language so fluently that it was hard to depict her accent.

"My, my aren't we the nosy fellow? You know my name, occupation and now you're asking me about my birthplace when I don't even have your name? How utterly _rude_."

A smirk twitched at my lips at her teasing tone, she certainly was interesting, and now she was getting even more so.

"Uta."

"Uta; as in ' _song_ '? Such a poetic name, and pray tell Mr Uta what you do for a living?"

"I own a mask store."

She smiled and lifted herself up onto the counter to sit down as one New Rock clad foot folded over her opposite leg.

" _Own_? Well look at you big manager man! I bet you get a lot of sales around Halloween huh?"

"I suppose. Most of my customers are ghouls needing masks made to hide their identity."

"Made? So you hand make your masks rather than buying pre-made in bulk? It seems your name and body aren't the only artistic things about you."

"My body?"

She grinned brightly, a soft clicking sound leaving her tongue as she pointed down at my arms.

"Your tattoos obviously, They're beautiful. What does that one on your neck say? It's clearly a foreign language."

I pressed my fingers to my throat instinctively, feeling my pulse beating underneath the inked flesh that meant so much to me.

" _ **I can live neither with you, nor without you**_."

" _So bitter poetic_...Most artists like to hang their art, but I like to wear mine. I guess that's one thing we have in common."

 _Wear our art huh_? I suppose that is true. But what did she mean by _bitter poetic_? I decided not to ask as I'd rather take her on her last statement. I smiled lightly at the female, a more cynical thought taking control as I decided to push it a little.

"Not true, I've noticed two."

" _Oh_? Pray tell."

I placed the jar she handed me onto the counter, staring down at the eyes within as they swirled at the disturbance; my fingers trailing over the cold glass as I focused on a blue iris that had turned to _look_ at me. What once was lively and held emotion was now blank and empty, dull… _dead_.

"We enjoy tearing people apart."

I heard her ' _tsk_ ' as my eyes drawled up to meet hers, watching as her thinned eyebrows furrowed at my statement.

"That's pretty presumptuous of you to assume."

"Am I wrong?"

"Are you right?"

I smiled lightly and leant on the counter, leaning myself closer to her as my head tilted to get a better look at her oval features.

"I am. I see the glisten in your eye when your elbow deep in a cavity, the smile on your face when you pull out a new organ."

Her eyebrows returned to normal position as a soft smile crept up her face.

"You're quite the perceptive man _Songbird_ , I'll have to watch out for you."

"You didn't have to watch out before? I am a ghoul you know."

"I know."

She lent over slowly, almost cautiously and caught my cheek with her thin fingers as she slid the sunglasses from my face as her eyes softened and a delicate smile graced her lips that I hadn't seen on her yet. It looked out of place with her personality, but simply _desirable_.

"I hate that ghouls have to hide their eyes. They are such a beautiful optic, far more fascinating than a humans."

I blinked lightly at her, completely baffled by all her actions and statements. I have never come across a human like this one and I feel that I have someone new to _play with_. She certainly is… _fun_.


	3. Part 3: We Enjoy Tearing People Apart

**Eve's POV**

I stared down at the phone number in my hand, I had probably memorised it by now from how often I read over the numbers before sighing and stuffing the crumpled black business card back into my pocket. 2 days ago before Uta left my morgue he gave this card to me, telling me to call him anytime. But what occasion did _anytime_ come under? Because I wanted to talk to him? Because I was bored? Because I had a new corpse in that he may want? _When_? I sighed heavily and ran my fingers through my duo coloured locks, scratching the back of my skull in aggravation. This man had left an impression on me upon our first meeting, granted we didn't speak but I noticed his dress style instantly as he stood out as much as I did. There was something about him that I couldn't understand, and not just because his facial features remained apathetic most of the time.

"Eve?"

I turned at the deep voice to view the male stood in the doorway of my autopsy room, a smile creeping up my face as I stared down the familiar stoic man with a fold of my arms.

"Renji, ever heard of knocking?"

The silver haired man ignored me as he entered the room and handed me a piece of paper. I rolled my eyes and took it from him before reading what was written. It was a note from Yoshimura with his response of which corpses he wanted from the list I sent him.

"Stocking up?"

The male merely nodded at my question. _Same old Renji_. I had known him for around a year now and he's still as silent as ever.

"You know you can talk to me right? Geez, I'd get more conversation out of this guy."

I banged on the table behind me that held the body of a man I was currently working on. A gunshot to the head; murder-suicide. _Tragic_. I stared into Renji's steel eyes before I sighed and gave up, knowing I'd get no response before I walked over to the counter and plopped the paper down before leaning over it with my elbows resting on the cold steel to read over the 4 names written on it again.

"When are you guys picking them up? Clearly you can't take all these today by yourself."

"No. I'll be taking one today, tomorrow a friend and myself will be returning for the others."

"Alright. I'll be sure to have them ready. Do you need assistance chopping them again?"

"No thank you."

" _No_?"

I blinked lightly, Renji never usually declined my offer to help. Whenever he came for the corpses we'd use this exact room to chop them down to fit in his bags; having a cup of coffee afterwards before he left.

"Uta and I will take care of it."

I stared up at him with a risen eyebrow from the tone of his voice, it seemed as though he was slightly confused himself at the sentence he just said. _Uta_ was the friend helping him tomorrow? Did he not normally help out with corpse carrying? _I suppose not_ ; his personality didn't really seem to fit the delivery boy role.

"Alright then, guess you won't need me with songbird helping out. I'll keep out of your way."

"Songbird?"

"Oh yeah. That's my nickname for Uta; his name meaning song and all."

"He was here?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

I tilted my head lightly at the male, confused by his sudden inquisitiveness and squared shoulders.

"Well, he came with you guys last week."

He stared down at me with hard eyes, I sighed lightly noticing he wasn't in the mood for my joking around as I walked over to my autopsy table and picked up a scalpel; examining it's sharpness.

"He came by 2 days ago. Apparently he was hungry so I gave him a jar of eyeballs."

I ran the sharp blade deeply over the full length of the males forehead, streams of blood flowing out and onto the cotton I had placed under his head previously.

"Was that all?"

I turned to look at the older ghoul, confused by how talkative he was all of a sudden. Why so _chatty_?

"Is there significance to this?"

"Yes."

I pressed my lips into a thin line and shrugged my shoulder at him before placing down the blade, resting my hands on the table on either side of the dead males head.

"I'm going to need more information then that Renji."

"Uta normally hunts humans rather than taking their already dead flesh."

I blinked lightly at the ghoul's blunt statement before turning to look back at the man on my autopsy table, blood running down his temple from the incision I had just made. I smiled a little and kicked a bucket under the head of the table before gliding my hands up the cold face, sinking my fingers underneath his skin and muscle tissue and pulling swiftly; effectively scalping him and cold blood rushing over the ledge of the table and into the bucket.

"That's good to know. Thank you Renji, I'll keep it in mind."

I smiled at the male who responded with a nod before he left the room, my eyes turning back to the scalped man on the table who was dripping blood over my table and flooding the bucket underneath.

' _ **We enjoy tearing people apart.'**_

"Dammit Songbird was right... Guess I'll give him a call sometime."


	4. Part 4: Are You Scared?

"Thanks for dropping by."

"See you next week Eve."

I waved off the man who opened the door to my office, shifting the bag in his arm as a soft noise of surprise left his throat.

"Sorry."

I tilted my head, watching as he walked around someone before leaving and letting the person behind him in. I smiled upon seeing familiar silver hair followed by another male with a raven ponytail.

"Renji, Songbird! You're early."

I watched as Uta sniffed the air around where my last customer was, tilting his head a little to remove his sunglasses; showing off his Kakugan.

"That man was a ghoul."

"Yup. He's a regular."

I rose from my seat and motioned for the boys to follow me as I led them to the autopsy room, not wanting to continue the conversation and delve out information about my customers. Upon reaching the door I turned with a wide grin to the boys, gesturing to the room before stepping back for them.

"Here you go. Have fun."

"You won't be helping?"

"No _p_ e."

I popped the 'P' as I swung back on my heels, watching as Uta's face twisted in the slightest. Did he want me to help? But Renji said they had this covered. Was Uta not as strong as I had first predicted? Or was he just lazy?

"We can manage without her. Don't give her unnecessary work."

"Alright."

I blinked after the men as they walked away from me, closing the door behind them as I stared at the pristine white door. _Unnecessary work_? Renji knows I love to help him out with his amputations and talk with him… well… _to_ him. He was a good friend to me. Was Uta really _that_ bad? I turned to stare through the window as they got to work, watching as they begun to take their first bodies apart piece by piece with bare hands. They were so precise and perfect, nothing went to waste as it was torn perfectly before being wrapped in cling-film and stuffed into a duffel bag. Most ghoul attack victims I had brought in were bones with mangled flesh and muscle tissue attached, but these two pulled the raw meat away like a cooked pork rib. Even after years of working in forensics I could only ever hope to be as good as they were with a scalpel, let alone with bare paws.

"Hello?"

My body shifted uncomfortably at the new voice as I quickly closed the blinds to the autopsy room, shielding the two ghouls from outside eyes as I turned to head into the office with a bright smile. The same guy who brings me the bodies was stood there. _Koju_ or something?

"Hey."

"Hi. Did you get the reports?"

"Yeah, vault 6 is ready for them."

"Great, I'll leave him to you then."

I blinked at the males retreating back as my eyebrows furrowed angrily. Annoyed at him doing a half-arsed job and not moving the body to it's respective room for examination.

" _Hey_! Take him in!"

"Sorry, I'm off the clock now so I was hoping you could, plus I have a _date_."

"..."

"Please, please, _pleeeeaaassse_ Eve!"

I stared at his pleading puppy dog eyes a second longer before I waved a hand nonchalantly and walked around the counter to take the iron wheel-table in my hands. Who was I to stand in the way of a could-be-romance? _Lame_ , that's what.

"Fine, get out of here."

"Thank you!"

The man practically bounced out of the door as I stared down the tag on the corpses toe for a second, grumbling to myself in annoyance at his incompetence.

" _I hate the living_ … well, let's go Hirikumo."

I wheeled the male along the halls and into the 2nd freezer room, quickly moving the overweight male into vault 6 before closing it tight. Bodies deteriorated quickly so they had to be frozen as soon as; but Rigormortis set in within a few hours which makes a body, _let alone one this size_ ; hard to move. I sighed heavily once the freezer door was closed, leaning my head against the cold metal to cool down my now sweaty temple.

"You could have asked me for help you know."

I turned and faced the dark haired ghoul with a soft smirk, my body weight still held against the freezer doors as fresh sweat ran down my back.

"And owe you one?"

The ghoul tilted his head lightly, blank expression giving nothing away as I stared down his taller form.

"Well actually, I owe you one."

"You do?"

"Yes. You did give me a meal after all."

My chest swelled and cheeks puffed slightly to contain the laugh I felt coming on. He noticed my jerked gesture, his head tipping even more as he waited for my response.

"You don't owe me anything; _it's my job_."

"No, it isn't. You're an undertaker."

"That I am."

I watched his thin eyebrows furrow lightly, the only form of expression encasing his face as he walked proudly into the room, standing a foot away from me. I stood frozen as he reached his hand out and took a lock of my blonde hair, tangling it together with the black underlay between his fingers.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of?"

"What you're doing."

"Are you?"

"Scared of what I'm doing? Or what you're doing?"

"Why would you be scared of what _you're_ doing? Do you have a reason to be?"

His face fell back into it's emotionless state once more that I couldn't read, his shoulders squaring into a firm state. He pushed the hair he held behind my ear, grazing the silver rings as he pulled his hand away.

"Why do you keep answering my questions with questions?"

" _Uta_."

My mouth had opened but it wasn't my voice that spoke as the silver haired male made his presence known by walking into the room, and he did _not_ look happy.

"You said you were taking a break."

"I am."

" _Not here_ , Eve has work to do. Stop bothering her."

The two men stared each other down for a moment in tense silence, iron coloured eyes glaring harshly into narrowed Kakugan irises in some kind of quiet banter before Uta shrugged; probably figuring it wasn't worth the fight as he turned to leave the room to follow Renji out.

"Songbird!"

The raven haired man stopped to turn and look at me with his dark lazy eyes as I smiled at him.

"I was born and raised in England."

He thought for a moment before smiling lightly, remembering our conversation from the other day as he turned and left happy with some kind of information at least. Once he was out of sight I stared at Renji who was still stood by the door, his eyes fixated on me as I grinned sheepishly at the silver haired male.

"What?"


	5. Part 5: I Can Live Neither With You

"I am very sorry for your loss."

I bowed respectfully to the mourning couple with a bitter smile on my face. The man nodded in response whilst the woman barely acknowledged my existence as she sobbed heavily with eyes glued to the coffin that was being lugged out to the hearse. I watched them leave with one final bow as they got in their black cars to drive away.

"That was pretty believable."

A smile crossed my lips as I rose up to stare at the male who had just walked into view from behind the building.

"It should be, I was being sincere."

"They were the parents of the child Renji and I took yesterday right?"

"Yes, they were."

"So what they believe is their son in that coffin, is really a bag of rice? How cruel of you to say that's _sincere_ Eve."

I felt my heart tighten at his words; it _hurt_ but I responded with a cynical grin through challenging eyes at the male. My dark orbs meeting his even darker lenses.

"And is it sincere of you to wear your sunglasses in public to hide that you're a ghoul?"

"That's different. I would be hunted."

"True, it's a security net; a peace of mind. You're eyes not being shown to the world and to let it know you're ghoul nature. Just as it's a peace of mind for humans to hold a funeral, it has nothing beneficial for the dead after all. Funerals are sometimes done even if there is no body; it's for the living to have closure is all."

"You sound as if you speak from experience."

My head tilted lightly at the male as my cynical smile softened at the look of his own features. He's always so calm and to the point with everything he says.

"The point is that it doesn't matter if it's the body or not their getting so long as they're happy with the final result. They get their closure and ghouls that don't hunt can go on living in this world. A life lost is a life given after all."

I walked over to the bench outside the morgue, tired of being on my feet all day and ready for a break. I flopped down onto the hard wood with a content sigh and tilted neck to rest my head as the pressure left my feet and left them with a pins and needle feeling. The bench sunk down even more as I lolled my skull to look at the ever blank male who sat beside me.

" _A life lost is a life given._ That's a pretty dark way of thinking."

"And your way isn't?"

"What do you mean?"

" _ **I can live neither with you nor without you**_."

The male blinked at me, his face unreadable as I clicked my tongue before sitting straight on the bench, never removing my eyes from the ghouls dark rimmed shades. I had time to think about Uta's tattoo, finally coming to a conclusion of its meaning.

"A ghoul can't live without humans as they need them in order to eat and survive. Also-"

I reached my hands up to his face slowly, waiting to see if he would jerk away or something to my gesture as my fingers grazed the cold skin of his cheek before gripping around the frames of his glasses once I realised he wouldn't move. _His skin was soft_ …

"They can't live with humans for fear of being cast out or killed."

I pulled the glasses from his face, taking in his dark Kakugan that were staring directly at me with a smile. I felt more at ease now I could see them. As expressionless as he was, the eyes were the window to the soul, and I felt more confident looking into them.

"So bitter poetic."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Eve."

Uta stared me down for a while until a soft smile tinted his face, leaning back into his seat to get more comfortable.

"Why did you text me to come here?"

I tilted my head at him, suddenly conscious of my decision as I tried to keep my voice steady in my reply.

"Should I not have?"

"No, I'm glad you did."

"Then why ask?"

"I gave my number to you a while ago, so I was beginning to think you never would call me. So why now?"

"Would ' _because I was bored_ ' suffice?"

"No."

I giggled lightly to myself, _I guess it wouldn't_. He is a perceptive man from what I've seen, and he likes answers.

"Well why are you glad I text you?"

"I asked you a question first."

I lent forward in my seat, turning my head and body around to fully face the ghoul. He blinked at my sudden gesture as I grinned happily at him.

"I find it fun being around you."

" _Fun_?"

His eyebrows creased slightly at my statement to which I nodded firmly.

" _Yeah_. Yoshimura, Kaneki, Renji, you… I enjoy your company. I do get quite a few ghoul customers but they're nothing like you guys."

"But you are a human that works with humans as well, don't you enjoy being around them?"

I sighed heavily as I looked to the grass, darkened by the setting sun under my feet.

"Not really."

I scuffed my foot into the floor, digging up some grass beneath my New Rock as I played with the leaves with the toe of the boot.

"Why not?"

I turned and gave him a sly smile, flinging myself back into the bench as I did so.

"Because _**I can live neither with them nor without them**_."


	6. Part 6: A Bag Of Sugar

"Thanks for helping me Renji, sorry about this."

"No, you aren't."

I sniggered to myself as I glanced down at the bags in my arms to hide the cheeky smile I knew I was wearing.

"Okay, _I'm not sorry_ ; but I am thankful."

The man gave a grunt in response as I glanced at his tall figure carrying more than half of my bags. I had wandered into Anteiku Cafe for a quick coffee after a mass food shopping I desperately needed and when I was about to leave, Renji; had offered to help me home with some persuasion from Yoshimura.I clicked my tongue, running the bar across my teeth for a second as I settled my stare forward.

"Eve."

"What?"

I turned back to him again suddenly, curious about his instigation of conversation.

"There's something you want to say. So say it."

I snorted lightly at the older male, how did he _always_ know these things?

"Songbird, what can you tell me about him?"

"You still call him that?"

"Why not?"

He ignored my question to rather shuffle the items in his arms to a more comfortable position before facing forward again.

"It's as I said; _he hunts_."

"Yeah I remember that, I want to know more."

"There's nothing else for you to know."

" _Raaaven_!"

The older man tilted his head towards me with narrowed eyes in distaste at his old nickname. Yoshimura had told me it once upon a time, explaining the parts of Renji's past that were allowed to my ears. Now he knew I only called him by that hated name when I was being ' _whiny_ ' as he put it. A heavy sigh left his lips before he stopped in his tracks, myself following suit.

"Uta is a man that gets what he wants, when he wants it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly as it sounds, we may be friends but even I don't know what he's thinking most of the time. But I do know he isn't close with humans."

"Is that why you've been trying to keep him away from me? Why you were concerned about him coming to help when you came for those corpses?"

The ghoul nodded briefly as he looked off to the side for a second, contemplating something before he turned his gaze back towards me; steel eyes boring into my own hazel ones in a serious manner.

"I can't tell you why he's been lingering around you, but I can tell you that it isn't good."

I clutched the paper bags closer to my chest, suddenly feeling bad for messaging him the other day to come see me at work. He has my number now after all. What do I do if he texts me? _Ignore him_?

I nodded briefly before I begun walking alongside Renji to my home, once we arrived I thanked him for the help before closing the door behind the ghoul. I groaned out loud as my head rested against the wooden frame of the door for a second. Cut him off… I could do that, it's just like disposing of a corpse. Only I had a _conversation_ with this one that made me feel…

" _Fuck it_!"

I barged through my house, dropping the bags onto the counter as I begun to unpack everything and put it away.

"Sugar… sugar… _dammit_."

I walked over to the sugar pot, noticing it was empty as I ran my fingers through my hair in annoyance. Having none at all I won't have anything to put in my tea or coffee… can't have that. Checking the clock I smiled to myself, I still had time to get back to the shop before it closed.

"Bark! Bark! Bark! BARK! **BARK**!"

I turned to the glass door where my dogs were seated outside for a second before glancing to the front door and making my way over before whoever was there knocked. _The kids_ only barked at company. I opened the door, a fist almost coming into contact with my face as my breath hitched at the pale knuckles that were inches from my nose.

" _ **BARK**_!"

My eyes darted over in annoyance to the metal fencing at the Labrador and Staffy clawing at the wire.

"Shut up! I'm here!"

The dogs whined slightly before turning and wandering back to their own business as the person in front of me chuckles lightly.

"You have them well trained."

I drew my eyes up to the male in front of me, gulping lightly at his ivory features. I had just been told to stay away from him and now…

"How did you know where I lived?"

"After being so close to you I could smell your natural scent underneath the dog smell you encase yourself in, and after a bit of searching it led me here."

I bit on my tongue bar, he could tell just after being _close_ to me? I always made sure to cuddle my dogs to the maximum before I left for work so I could hide my own scent. So, if Uta could, then-

"It took some work, so don't worry I'm certain you are still safe from other ghouls. All dogs do smell pretty much the same to us ghouls, but there _is_ a difference just so you know."

"I see."

" _ **BARK**_!"

I smiled over at the gate, staring down my smallest dog as he had jumped up to the fence once more with a wagging tail at Uta's presence. The man reached out and stuck his fingers through the wire and rubbed the dark fur of the pup, allowing him to nibble at his fingers as he did so with a soft smile on his features. I relaxed and pretty much melted at the sight. Renji did say that Uta isn't close with humans, and whatever it is he wants can't be good; but...Such a man… can't be _dangerous_. Well, no more dangerous than a ghoul already is. _Right_?

"May I come in?"

I turned my head away from the Staffy nibbling affectionately at Uta's fingers to stare at my own confused reflection in his dark sunglasses that were turned directly at me.

"No, you can't."

"No?"

"No."

I smiled to myself and stepped out of my home, closing the door behind me.

"I'm going to the shop for some sugar. You're welcome to come if you want, but it will probably be boring."

I decided to take no notice on either side. Renji and Uta were like _chalk and cheese_ after all. Friends that were so different; it's more common than one would think. So it's natural to be able to state out flaws rather than the good things to another in that kind of friendship. I had a poor impression of Renji when we first met after all. I smiled up at the male I decided to take a chance upon before quickly taking his dark tattooed arm in my own lighter one.

"So?"

"Let's go."

"You didn't have to buy that you know."

"I wanted to."

I sighed at the male as I looked over at him before reaching my arms out to his taller form and wiggled my fingers.

"At least let me carry the bag then."

"What kind of man would I be if I let you carry it?"

"A non-sexist one?"

I laughed lightly as I clicked my tongue at the male once he stared me down through his dark glasses.

"Now don't look at me like that, it was a reaction inducing comment."

"How do you know how I'm looking?"

"I can just tell."

I grinned sheepishly at the male as I continued to walk by his side until I felt a drop of rain on my head. It was followed by another until it started to downpour.

"Dammit. The weatherman is always wrong."

"Come here."

I turned to the dark haired ghoul as he begun to take off his jacket. I reached my arms up and placed them over the wet leather, stopping his movements. Once I was certain he wouldn't move I glided my fingers up the sleek leather to the cotton hood that was sewn onto it and flung it up and over his head with a bright grin.

"One of us should stay dry."

"So why don't you take it now?"

I spread my arms wide, gesturing to my soaking clothes and hair with a mock twirl of my wrists.

"I'm already soaked through, no sense in it happening to us both."

Before he could retort I turned on my heel to head for home, walking down the street and hearing his footsteps echo on the wet pavement behind me shortly after. He stared down at me as we reached my house once more and I unlocked the door and opened it ajar, pausing my movements. He did help me with my shopping, should I invite him in? Or send him home? I turned to look at the semi-wet male behind me, grinning brightly.

"Would you like to come in and wait the rain out?"

He stared at me for a second, his face as expressionless as ever as he plopped the bag into my arms and taking a quick step back.

"No thank you. I wouldn't want to trouble you plus we don't know how long the storm is going to last."

"It's no trouble. If it was I wouldn't have offered."

"No, it's fine."

I shifted the bag over to one arm as the other placed itself on my hip, defiance showing itself upon my features.

"You live in the 4th ward right? _T_ _he next town over_. I'm not going to shoo you off to the train station in this weather, besides you wanted to come in earlier."

Uta smiled briefly before taking a step closer to me, I grinned in victory as he made his way up to me. He removed his glasses for me to see his eyes, pocketing them as I looked into his irises red depths.

"I wasn't hungry then… So it's okay-"

He moved closer, leaning over my form to have his hot breath cast over the freezing skin of my shoulder. I shuddered at the feeling, my eyes gazing at the short shaven hair of his head from his close proximity.

"-to have a _hungry_ ghoul in your home?"

He pressed his lips against the nape of my neck, ghosting over the skin as I wrapped my arms around his own leather soaked shoulders.

"Songbird;"

I lent back, grazing my soaked cheek along his own pale one to stare into his ruby embedded in obsidian eyes with a light grin.

"Go hunting, but know you're welcome here whenever you please."

Uta stared down at me, a soft smirk catching his pierced lips as he lent his head forward to press against my wet one.

"I'll take you up that offer, and I would also like to invite you to my shop tomorrow."

"Your shop? You actually want me to go to your workplace?"

"Of course, you were kind enough to invite me to yours."

He pulled away from me, leaving my forehead feeling cold now his warmth had gone and I frowned at the feeling. He placed his sunglasses back on before we both turned around and headed into our respective directions.

"Goodnight Songbird."


	7. Part 7: Mask

I dug my hands around the cold cavity, feeling around for something that wasn't in the human body. It was almost identical, the structure; organs… everything. My fingers brushed against something above the kidneys and a smile instantly made its way up to my face.

"Found it!"

"A ghoul?"

I tilted my head to the new voice, smirking at the pale face of Kaneki who strode in behind Renji. The older male walked over to my radio and turned the volume down, causing me to stand up tall as I turned and picked up a quinque-scalpel.

"Yeah, his name is Nougama Irano. But you probably know him as Pecker."

I slid the scalpel along the veins of the Kakuhou, effectively disconnecting it as it fell limp against the spinal chord of the deceased ghoul. Renji walked into my line of sight as I glanced my eyes up to watch him stare intently at the face of Pecker. I curled my nose slightly as I gripped the Kakuhou in my fingers, immersing myself in my work once more.

"A friend of yours?"

"No, a nuisance."

I nodded briefly at his answer and inspected the organ I had just pulled out. It was fleshy and covered in full thick veins, truly a beautiful organ. I turned and threw it into a biohazard box before removing my bloodied surgical gloves and moving over to wash my hands.

"You're not keeping it? I thought the CCG would have sent him to you."

"They did. But I could just say that since he's dead and unable to regenerate any more his Kakuhou was beyond repair. He is full of puncture holes and it'll be believable."

"But… won't you get in trouble if you're caught?"

I sighed heavily and turned to meet the dark and clueless eyes of Kaneki as I rubbed my arms down with blue roll.

"Yes Ken, you're right. So I will give this dangerous ghouls Kakuhou to the CCG and allow them to make a very effective Quinque with it that will probably take out a majority of ghouls in a short space of time. And while I'm at it why don't I just admit to them that I'm running a feeding service to ghouls as well?"

"I… I didn't..."

I sighed lightly to myself as the young ghoul turned his head away from me, maybe I _was_ a little harsh; but it's the truth and he needs to understand.

"Well, my shift is over and I have somewhere to be. Renji, you know where the spare key is so just lock up when you're done."

I picked up my Zombie bag and slung it over my shoulder and making my way over to the exit.

"You're not helping us today?"

I froze as I looked at the archway of the door… _I was so close_. I sighed and spun on my New Rock to face the stoic male.

"Well you didn't want my help last time."

"Eve-"

"I have somewhere to be, I'll see you later okay?"

I walked out of the building, feeling guilty for just brushing Renji off like that as I made my way down the dirt path that led to the train station. I felt rotten, but if he knew where I was going then he would have probably tried to talk me out of it. I know he wants me to stay away from Uta, but there was something about him that made me unable to do so. I hopped onto the train, buying a return ticket to the 4th ward as I sat across from an elderly couple who watched my movements for a while. When I turned my eyes to meet theirs they turned away and begun whispering to themselves as I sighed lightly. It was always like this whenever I went outside; such judgemental ass holes. And not a single person would give me the time of day just because of my appearance. I jumped off the train once I had arrived in the 4th ward and read the address on the black business card I had kept all this time. It wasn't a struggle to get to, but I _did_ almost miss the small alley that would take me there. I stared with a soft smile at the cute little shop with plants adorning the outside, it looked almost welcoming. I walked over to the door and pushed it open as a gentle chime met my ears, alerting the owner of my presence.

"Wow..."

Endless amounts of hollow eyes stared at me as I walked over to one of the walls to take in the beautiful designs that littered the entire store. I stared at a red Oni style mask for a second before removing it from its holder and slipping it onto my face. It was layered with a soft material, making it comfortable as it hung loosely on my face and obstructed the upper part of my vision from being too big.

"Eve."

I turned around to look at the ghoul, only able to make out his lower half as the red mask blocked most of my sight.

"I'm not Eve, I'm a ghoul."

I wiggled my fingers in a mock threat at the male as his soft chuckle met my ears before his boot clad feet moved to walk in front of me. His cold fingers brushed against my ears before pulling the mask from my face and I blinked a few times, removing the red hue that had taken over my vision.

"Well miss _ghoul_ , how about a mask that fits?"

He gestured over to a stool that sat in the corner of the room as I tilted my head at him, hair falling to the side as I did so.

"You don't have to do that."

"Hm? A ghoul needs a mask for hunting yes? Besides, think of it as a thank you for the food you supply me with."

I thought back to what Renji had said to me, this man is a hunter and doesn't usually take already dead meat. So why did he come to the morgue? For me? I was also told that whatever Uta wants with me can't be good, but he's not showing any signs of anything malicious. I nodded to the male and walked over to the stool and flopped myself down onto the soft cushion as he walked over and opened a drawer filled with tape measures, tools and fabrics.

"I was thinking maybe a half mask?"

"You're the artist."

One of the tape measures wrapped around my head as he looked at the numbers before jotting them down in a black book.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Purples and blacks, but do whatever colour you want."

"Are you allergic to any materials? Leather? Latex?"

"Not that I know of, but again make it out of whatever you want, do whatever you want."

"Significant other?"

I tilted me head, falling away from the tape that was previously pressed against the side of my cheek as I stared at the male with a look I knew was less than impressed.

" _Really_?"

"I like to get to know my customers, it makes the mask look better and gives me motivation to do it."

"And knowing if I have a boyfriend will help… _how_?"

The male shrugged as the cold plastic of the tape pressed against my cheek once more.

"It helps _me_."

I blinked lightly at him, wondering what he meant by that but decided against bringing up anything.

"No, I don't have a partner."

Uta smiled lightly, happy I actually gave him an answer as he turned away once more and jotted some more numbers before rolling the tape under my eyes.

"You haven't been much help, so I will just have to go by what I already know about you for your mask design."

"Do-"

"-Whatever I want, I will."

I huffed at the male as he cut me off, knowing exactly what I was going to say as he turned to write down the last of the numbers he needed.

"You know, I have somewhere I would like to take you when you're mask is finished."

I watched as he lent against the desk behind him, swallowing the lump in my throat at the thoughts that went racing through my mind.

"You're not _actually_ going to take me hunting are you?"

He chuckled to himself before he tilted his head cutely at me, raising a nonchalant hand in a half shrug.

"As fun as that would be, no. It's an auction house."

" _An auction house_?"

My tone was droll, signifying how much I wasn't interested in this lame idea.

"It's more fun than it sounds."

I stared into his expectant Kakugan, hiding some kind of excitement behind them as I sighed and sat back into the stool with a fold of my arms.

"Alright, but if this sucks then it's all on you Songbird."


	8. Part 8: A Ghoul's Auction

The dress Eve wore at the auction house: .

This is the mask Eve wore at the auction: 00/s/NTAwWDM3NQ==/z/gRcAAOxycmBSyJqj/$_ ?set_id=2

I stood in the middle of a changing room, donning a dress that Uta had brought for me as I had stated to him that I didn't have anything for fancy occasions. So here I stood wearing a short sleeved black dress with a white under layer that reached the floor, it looked like something a Lady from the Victorian 1800's would wear. It was absolutely beautiful and looked so out of place on a person like me. My two toned hair, piercings and tattoo's looking more then obscure next to the elegant dress. I frowned at my reflection, suddenly wishing to be back in my old clothes as I sighed before pushing back some of my now curled locks.

"Is there a problem with the dress?"

I turned to face that man that had entered my room silently, confused as to how I didn't hear him enter. My thoughts were soon ignored, taking in the fancy dark suit he wore. It was elegant, added with a Gothic touch; _just like him_. I felt my face heat up slightly at the sight of him, he looked... _handsome_. I turned back to my reflection, eyes tearing away from the stunning ghoul and now resting on the dress I wore.

"No, it's beautiful."

"Then why the long face?"

"I guess I'm just not used to such attire. Thank you Songbird, I love it."

I turned on my heeled ballet pumps to face the ghoul with a cheeky grin on my face as his own lips twitched upwards.

"I'm glad you like it, I went for an Old English style since you're originally from there. But I think you'll like this even better."

He walked over to me and held up a small pink bag in his hands that was tied with black lace at the rim. I blinked at it before I figured it was my mask and smiled gently, he slowly pulled off the ribbon and reached his hand into the silken bag before pausing to look at me.

"Close you're eyes."

I quirk an eyebrow, my lips forming a thin line of annoyance as I folded my arms over my chest in a huff.

" _Really_? You're playing this game?"

"Yes, doesn't it make it more fun?"

He tilted his head cutely at me as I sighed a little before closing my eyes with a grimace.

"Alright then. Put it on."

I felt a cold metal pressed to my eyes as he tied what I guessed was a silk ribbon around the back of my head. He slid his hands around the length of my head, resting his gloved finger pads on the lower part of my cheek and just under where the mask stopped. I flinched when I felt something soft graze the bare part of my shoulder, it felt like hair. My eyes flickered yet remained closed as I heard a long inhale being taken by my ear.

"Songbird..."

"I'm sorry, but it's nice to take in your natural scent without the dog smell lingering on you."

" _Songbird_."

My tongue clicked as a soft chuckle left his lips making me feel cold for a second before he spun me around to where I knew the mirror was. I felt his arms snake around my hips and his chin rest on my shoulder as I shuddered at the feeling of his breath on my neck.

"You can look now."

I fluttered my eyes open to stare at the mask on my face, it was a thinly layered metal woven skull; _beautiful_. But I couldn't help but notice the man stood behind me; _with_ me. We looked like an elegant portrait couple as I noticed he had slid his own mask on, one that reminded me of a witchdoctor.

"So what do you think?"

"It's beautiful, but why a skull?"

"Do you really have to ask that?"

I chuckled bitterly to myself as I lent back into the male, resting my shoulders against his front as I tipped my head to get a better look at the silver mask resting on my features, gaping patches visible.

"It doesn't hide much though."

"I couldn't cover too much of that beautiful face of yours. I wanted to display your eyes as well as your piercings; so I was limited."

"Doesn't that deny the point of a mask then?"

"No, because it reflects who a person really is inside."

"I thought they were to _hide_ who you really were."

"They are."

I sighed heavily, pressing my hands over his gloved ones that were still wrapped around my waist, feeling the soft and warm cotton on my fingers.

"You're a confusing man Songbird. I don't understand a single thing about you."

"And I could say the same about you."

I smiled a little before pulling his hands from around me to step forward and turn to face him.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes."

I felt unnerved not being able to see his face, but smiled at his outstretched arm no less and took it into both of my hands as he led me down a few corridors until we reached a large open area that was filled with people. My mouth fell open at all the extravagant couples littered around the room; they looked like royalty. I clutched onto Uta's arm tightly, feeling more than out of place at this fancy event. I felt him rest his opposite hand over one of my own, warming me to the touch instantly. I turned to look up at him, about to speak until someone came waltzing over to us.

"Hey! How's it going U-Chan? Didn't think you'd make it to this one."

"I decided to make an exception."

"Oh? Who's the new girl?~"

The woman before me lent down so she was eye level with me as I stared into her toothy designed clown mask, unable to see her eyes or expression through it.

"She's a new interesting one."

The woman tilted her head to stare at Uta silently, as I flicked my eyes back and forth between their silent conversation. She stood upright before placing her hands on her curvy and elegant hips and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her perfect figure.

"Well she certainly looks interesting, nice catch U-Chan.~"

I averted my attention away to face a man walking around with a platter of thinly sliced meat who noticed my look before sauntering over.

"Hors d'ouvre my lady?"

"Er, sure."

I picked up one of the sticks that held the Sashimi looking meat as I popped it into my open mouth and chewed gently. This didn't taste like Sashimi... _pork_? But you can't serve raw pork… what is it? Not a second later I felt Uta's lips brush my ear, whispering so quietly I barely caught it even at this close proximity.

"I wouldn't swallow that."

I suddenly felt nervous as sweat began to form on my temples and underarms. Just what… _had I put into my mouth_? I pushed the meat under my tongue to hide it as I smiled toothily to the waiter before turning back to Uta's and the unknown woman's circle. She stared at me for a second before laughing lightly in Uta's direction.

"The shows about to start so you better get to a good spot."

Uta nodded before the woman walked away. Once she was out of sight I made a sour face as I went to put my fingers in my mouth to remove the what-I-now-guessed-to-be _human_ meat but Uta's grip on my hand tightened as he turned and lent over me.

"Don't look suspicious."

I blinked up at him in horror, just _what_ was I supposed to do then?! Uta stared me down for a second before he lifted his mask slightly to reveal the lower half of his face and leant forward, pressing his lips against my own. My eyes widened at the soft contact, my head spinning in circles at what was happening right now. The ghoul slipped his tongue into my mouth as my body froze on the spot, my face probably rivalling a cherry right now. I lifted my tongue, fully aware of what he was doing as he pulled the meat into his own mouth before pulling his lips away and dropping his mask once more. I clamped my mouth tightly and clenched my teeth, hearing my own heartbeat loud and clear in my ears as I refused to make eye contact. I knew he wanted an inconspicuous way of taking the food from my mouth so the other ghouls wouldn't see, but it was still embarrassing as hell! Uta clasped my hand once more, leading me away from the crowds. I said nothing as he pulled me along until we stopped at a wide open space with barely any people. I gathered my composure and cleared my throat.

"Aren't you going to mingle?"

"Is that what you really want to ask?"

"No, I was just making small talk to build up to it."

"So?"

I shifted my eyes to look up at the blank mask he was wearing, unable to see his eyes through the dark holes.

"That woman was a ghoul yes? As is everyone here? That's why they're all wearing masks?"

"It could just be a masquerade."

"Not a chance in hell. Plus there was just that _meat_ incident."

I felt his grip tighten on my hand as he tilted his head down to look at me, a smile formed on my lips as I knew I was right.

"What type of auction is this Songbird?"

My words came out rough, and despite my smile I was afraid to know the answer. I swallowed lightly at his lack of response, shrugging my shoulders as I turned away from him to face the stage which was still yet to open its curtains. It's been a _long time_ since I was surrounded by ghoul's… A _**ghoul's auction**_? I can't help but wonder how this will turn out...


	9. Part 9: Blood Bath

I stared up at the man being dragged out onto the stage kicking and screaming through narrowed eyes, this was the 5th one… These people were brought out and ghouls bet their money on them to win as pets or dinner… _Human trafficking_. I stared at the overly horrified male as tears streamed down his now red and blotchy face, his body jerking in shock as he hyperventilated to the point I thought his lungs would explode.

"We'll start the bidding at 80,000!"

Flags were thrown up into the air front right and centre as the man writhed on the floor in what I could only describe as pure terror.

"Help me! **Please**! _Please_ let me _go_! Help! _**HELP ME**_!"

I turned my gaze away to look off to the side, unable to watch any more. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I untangled my arm from Uta's to walk away and out of the room to somewhere more quiet. I sighed heavily as I lifted the mask from my face to rub my hand up and down the bridge of my nose in a soothing manner, fully aware of the male that followed me out into the hallway.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"You don't look it, I could feel you shaking through most of the auction."

"I don't get around the living much, let alone a crowd of this magnitude."

" _And_?"

I turned to look at the ghoul, staring into his blank mask as I smiled lightly at him.

"I've never been to an auction before, let alone one like _this_."

My eyes narrowed, smile shifting into a smirk as I folded my arms over my chest in a defiant manner.

"How often do you do this Songbird? You looked rather _comfortable_ in there. And what made you think I would enjoy this?"

"Well it clearly doesn't _suck_ for you."

My eyebrow twitched at his statement, quickly shaking my curled locks away to clear the blatant sign of annoyance of him using my past words against me.

"It doesn't suck, but I can't say I'm much enjoying it either."

"I never said you would enjoy it, I said it would be fun."

"For you."

He didn't reply, merely chose to stare at me as I clicked my heel onto the floor as I shifted my weight and stared into the dark holes where I knew his eyes were, looking at me.

"Why did you bring me here?"

He remained silent still as I sighed lightly before bringing the mask back up to my face and tying it into place before dropping my arms to my sides. He brought me here for his own amusement no doubt, a human play thing. _And I fell for it._

"I have work early tomorrow, so I'll see you later Songbird."

I turned and walked away, leaving the male behind me as I made my way through the long halls of the building without him following. I can't believe I was so stupid, he's been wanting to figure me out since day one and here he thought he might be able to lower my guard if not break me. I work with the dead, so cutting a person open and disembowelling them is completely different to what they are doing to living people. Perhaps I do enjoy a good dissection, _so what_? They're dead and aren't coming back! They can't feel a thing unlike those _living_ people up on the stage can! Fear, pain, despair, agony… a corpse doesn't have it! I grumbled to myself as I made my way past a male, catching the sound of him sniffing up as I suddenly increased my speed slightly... A ghoul just _smelt_ me… I heard his footsteps follow behind me as I clicked my tongue, from his slow steps he hasn't noticed that I've noticed _him_ yet. He knows I'm human, that's why he's following me, right? Either way I had to get away from him before he decided to make me his _dinner_ … I feigned ignorance, stopping in my tracks for a second as I banged my fist onto an open palm and tilted my head curtly as if I had just realised something.

"Oh! I forgot! It's over here!"

I felt myself get diabetes from the sicken sweet voice I just used as I giggled just as sugary before I ran into a random room, hoping the ghoul didn't notice me acknowledge his presence and keep his slow advancing pace... But I suddenly wished I was back in the hall with the ghoul as I took in the room around me. It was a pit… a pit filled to the brim with a thick red substance that I knew far too well… Body parts floated around in the pool as they also lay strewn around the room, congealed red marks caking the walls as I felt my stomach churn at the gruesome sight. I'm used to seeing things like this, but I can't help but feel these people were _alive_ not too long ago… I heard the steady footsteps as panic set into my system. There was another door on the opposite side of the room, but I didn't know what it led to either and he would probably follow me through there too. I could be trapped. I looked back to the pool below my feet as I stepped up to the edge and stared into the thick liquid, at least here my scent will be washed away. I groaned slightly to myself as I knelt down and stuck one of my feet into the thick mass, the fluid filling my shoe almost instantly. I cringed… it was _warm_.

"Gross, gross, gross, _gross_!"

I squealed silently to myself as I lowered my whole body into the literal blood bath, completely submerging myself as I held my breath for dear life. I clenched my eyes tightly shut, waiting it out in hopes of surfacing when the male left after noticing I wasn't here. My body felt heavy, and the gaudy dress I wore didn't help the weight as I pushed myself to sink father into the bloody mass, my ears flooding and feeling close to popping at the pressure. I shuddered not long after my internal whine about my ears and flung my leg up to my chest, feeling something _soft_ brush against it. My heart soon started to pound rapidly as my lungs burned for oxygen, I clenched my teeth behind my tightly closed lips as my head begun to thump and get light. I pressed the fingers from my free hand to my nose, almost inhaling the liquid milliseconds before as my arm holding my form under the heavy blood begun to shake and weaken. _No_ , just a little longer! I was growing weak under the pressure of the thick blood, inhaling a sharp amount of iron taste as I felt a hand grip tightly onto my supporting arm. _I was caught_! The arm yanked me harshly out of the red fluid and onto the solid ground as I swung my free arm at my assailant in defence. It was caught just as my fingers grazed their cheek, my snarling face softening at the male I saw before me.

" _Renji_..."

"Let's go."

I decided not to ask any questions and nodded at the male instead, wanting more than _anything_ to get out of this place. I didn't have chance to sputter an embarrassed comment at the ghoul before he picked me up bridal style and ran from the room at a speed I wasn't familiar with. Colours flashed and blurred around me as the wind pricked harshly at my skin and dried the blood I was encased in from the speed we were travelling. It seemed like seconds when he finally stopped running, shifting his arm harshly to drop my legs on the floor, his other arm stabilising me to ensure I was capable of standing. I held a hand up to him with a smile, indicating I could manage on my own as he stepped away from me.

"Renji..."

"I warned you."

"I know."

"So why did you go with him?"

I looked down to the previously white hem of my dress, now stained red as small droplets of blood splattered onto the concrete.

"I thought he would be different, and he was."

"Worse than you expected?"

"No. Just different."

I tore my eyes away from my gruesome attire to smile up at the ever stoic male before me, his expression unreadable as I clasped my shaking hands together in front of me.

"It was frightening I'll admit, but he welcomed me into his world. It's not his fault that I couldn't hack it."

"That's how you truly feel?"

I thought about the evening I had, and the previous thoughts that ran through my mind seconds after I left the auction. But was that the only way to think of it?

"Yes."

Renji sighed heavily as he walked before me, staring down at my smaller form in an intimidating manner.

"Renji?"

He gripped my wrist in his hand, holding it down to his side and pulling me forward slightly as he squeezed enough to make a joint shift uncomfortably under my skin. I winced as I clenched a fist to ease the pain, staring up at the male with hard eyes and a grimmace.

"What are you doing?"

He reached forward with his free hand and pulled the mask from my face, the soft ribbon gliding across my cheeks as he did. My eyes never left his own as he clenched my arm tighter to the point I knew it would bruise. I seethed at him and wrapped my opposite hand around the long fingers he had clamped onto me like iron.

"I know you're strong Eve, but don't forget you're human. You willingly stepped into a ghouls world and that was careless."

"I've been in the ghoul world long before today Renji."

"I know… I just want you to be more careful. Uta is a troublesome man and if you stay around him you will end up dead..."

The ghoul sighed heavily before releasing my wrist and I drew it to my chest instinctively as I rubbed the sore spot with delicate fingers to soothe the ache.

"Will you stay away from him Eve?"

I glanced up at the male, my eyes flickering from one of his iron orbs to the other in a rapid motion as a sad smile settled onto my face.

"No."


	10. Part 10: Can I Trust You?

My hands fished around the almost empty crevice, fingering at the muscle tissue as I gripped onto an organ. I tightly gripped my hand around the duodenum and yanked on it with all my might. The internal organ crumpled under my rage as it fell away from it's attachment with almost ease. I sighed in frustration as I threw it into a silver dish to the side, taking it no more notice as I turned back to the hollow vessel.

"I didn't think that was professional from a forensic scientist."

My eyes narrowed at the fleshy crevice, my hands gripping onto the iron table with more force than necessary at the soft voice behind me.

"Go away."

"My, my, aren't we angry?"

I sighed lightly before turning away from my work to face the raven haired ghoul before me. He appeared as calm as ever which only angered me more. I was still mad about the other night at the auction, I told Renji I wouldn't stop seeing Uta… but it didn't mean I wanted to see him right _now_. I bit my tongue and folded my bloodied hands over my chest.

"What are you here for? You need some more eyes?"

"Only 2."

I quirk a brow;

"2?"

"I only need yours."

I sighed lightly and lent back onto the counter with a forced smile to the raven haired ghoul.

"What do you need me to see?"

"Me."

"Why? You going to dance for me or something?"

His face remained as emotionless as ever, I guess my joke wasn't taken lightly as a heavy huff left my lungs.

" _What are you here for_?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well I can guess, but elaborate?"

He kicked a black bag from behind his legs and across the floor to sit in front of me. I stared down the ebony bin bag, trying to process its contents. It was limp, no blood residue, soft… _clothing_? My lips thinned at the bag, eyes turning up to meet the males who hadn't turned away from me for a second.

"What's in the bag?"

" _Oh_? I thought you'd have guessed by now."

"I have, but I'd rather not think about you rummaging through my property."

He kicked the bag once more, the contents splaying out onto the floor before me in a black and crimson mess. My nose curled at the sight as my eyes narrowed up at the ghoul.

"So you went through my house and personal belongings? Well done, you've just made yourself out to be a pervert."

"Why did you keep it?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes."

"I'm a woman that hoards clothes."

" _Eve_."

His voice lowered a decibel causing my body to shudder slightly. I won't back down against this ghoul, I had a right for my own knowledge too. And if he wanted to play games then _game on_ …

"Why did you take me to that auction?"

"I believe I was asking questions first."

"And now I'm asking them. So tell me why."

"Eve-"

" _Uta_."

My gaze remained unwavering as he stepped closer to me, I kept my eyes steady as I stared up at the taller male and squared my shoulders; defying his advance of any weakness. I felt his breath dance across my face as I licked the inside of my mouth to moisten the dry cavern.

"Can I trust you?"

The male remained silent as a dry laugh escaped my lips, my arms tightened around my form as I felt my nails digging into my skin through my cardigan.

"No, I guess I can't... but I guess trust is scarce even between the closest of friends."

I glanced down at the black bag, my old dress sprawled out on the floor like a crime scene with a bitter smile.

"I kept it because I don't want to forget."

"Forget?"

"No, I don't want to forget anything. Good or bad; every memory is precious. They make you the person that you are."

"And what kind of person are you?"

I drew my eyes up from the blood encrusted clothing to the equally red irises of Uta. My smile softened as I fell back onto my heels lightly. I recalled out first conversation together, deciding to play on the past encounter.

"My my, aren't we the nosey fellow? You know I don't trust you and that I never forget precious memories; But I don't know much more about you. How utterly _rude_."

Uta smiled softly to himself before leaning down to my level, the loose bits of his raven hair brushing against my cheek as he did.

"I'm Uta."

"And what kind of person are you, _Uta_?"

"A man you should stay away from."

My eyes narrowed lightly as I wrapped my arms around the males neck to hold him in place, fingers playing with the soft part of his neck hair in a comforting gesture.

"You drew me to you in the first place, so why tell me to stay away now?"

"Because things are different now."

"Is it to do with the auction?"

Uta remained silent as his left hand drew up to brush my hair away from my face, eyes casting over to the forgotten dress beside us.

"You never forget huh?"

"No."

His hand moved from my face to wrap both arms around my waist, pulling my body closer to his own as he stared down at me with expressionless eyes.

"So you'd never forget me, even if I asked you to?"

"No."

"You won't stay away from me?"

"Never."

His lips curled up at the corners lightly as he lent down, brushing his nose against my own in an Eskimo kiss with his eyes closed.

"Good."

My own eyes closed as I took in his warmth, feeling his breath dance across my face gently. My arms wrapped tighter around his neck as I opened my eyes slightly to stare at him, I smiled when I saw his Kakugan staring back at me… such a beautiful optic.

"Such a confusing human."

"And you're a confusing ghoul."

A smirk tugged at his lips as his nose brushed down the side of mine, his lips gently pressing against my own. I heard his lip bar clink against mine in the silent room as our mouths moved together in a short and soft kiss.


	11. Part 11: A Life Lost Is A Life Given

We sat outside the morgue, taking in the night sky and enjoying the cool air after our little make-out session. It was more me that needed the fresh air than him though.

" _A life lost is a life given_ … You said that to me a while back and I've been wondering about it since, what did you mean by that?"

I turned to look at the ghoul who was staring at me with intent eyes, he seemed to be really curious about it. I smiled and tilted my head cutely at him.

"Exactly as it sounds. Something dies in order to live."

"I meant why it's so important to you."

"What makes you think it's important to me?"

Uta lent over, never breaking eye contact as he grazed his fingers across my cheek and under my left eye; resting the soft pads at the flesh of my lower lid.

"The look on your face when you said it."

"Are you always so perceptive?"

"Only with things that interest me."

I felt my face flush slightly at his comment, my fingers reaching up to grab his and pull the hand away before he felt my heated cheeks. He gripped my hand back, intertwining his fingers into my own as he rested the appendages on his lap, looking unwilling to let go any time soon. I sighed and turned to look at the trees surrounding the outskirts of the morgue, watching as they blew in the gentle wind.

"My mother died during childbirth with my younger brother. He was breached and well… it was him or her, and she decided to save my brother obviously. My father and I had to raise him without her."

"Do you still support him? How old is he?"

"No, he's dead now… dad too. They were killed and eaten by a ghoul."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be… mother died for brother, and then he and dad died for the ghouls."

"They were _willing_?"

He tilted his head lightly at me as I scoffed before turning to face the raven haired male with a look of distaste before dropping my gaze to the dirt.

" _Of course not_ , but it's just the way the world works. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Did you ever find out wh-"

Uta cut himself off as I heard a noise, him smelling the air to be precise. I turned to look at his closed eye state; his nose upturned as if he were a dog sniffing for a treat. His gaze suddenly turned sour as he tightened his grip on my hand and quickly pulled me up to my feet with a hard tug. I stumbled over my shoes, hardly having time to process what was happening or keep up with the pace he was dragging me at as he pulled me along the dirt path.

"H-hey!"

I said nothing more as he continued to drag me down the street, not even glancing back at my complaint. I figured I'd ask when we stopped, knowing I would only be wasting my breath otherwise. _What's got him so worked up_? Why was he looking so irritated just then? He dragged me around the corner of a building away from the morgue, forcing my body behind him as he glanced around the corner for a second. I took this as my chance to speak with him.

"Why did you drag m-"

"I guess we're still too close."

"I can't leave work!"

He turned to glance at me over his shoulder for a second before turning back to face over the side of the building. Just who was there? What was he looking at? I shifted to move around him to take a look until his arm sprung out and stopped me, the cloth of his black cardigan falling down his forceps as he fully removed it and shoved it over my face, darkness coating my vision.

"What are-"

"You can't leave work right? This is the closest we can be until they leave."

I removed the dark clothing from my face to scowl up at the male, but his attention was on whatever was around that corner. Glancing down at the fabric in my hands I wrapped it around myself and over my head like a cloaking device as I stood closer to the ghoul with my back pressed against his own; catching onto what he was doing. With his clothing I will smell like him, unable for them to catch a perfect scent of me and where I am.

"What's happening?"

My voice was a silent whisper, yet I knew he heard it.

"They're looking."

"At?"

"For."

I clicked my tongue at his correction, my eyes glaring down at a puddle in the dirty alley we were in.

"What are they looking _for_?"

"You probably."

"Then shouldn't we go back? I do get a lot of ghoul customers you know, so maybe they're ju-"

" _No_ , they reek of blood from a fresh kill. These ghouls aren't here for morgue meat."

"Something malicious?"

"Possibly."

"Then lets get somewhere safe."

Uta finally turned his head, only to give me a mocking smirk.

"I thought you couldn't leave work."

I sneered at him and wrapped his cardigan tighter around my form in frustration.

" _Screw work_! That was before I knew there are ghouls wanting to probably _eat_ me!"

Uta's smirk softened as he removed his cardigan from over my head and adjusted it over my shoulders before wrapping it tighter to my form. He patted my messy hair down and I blushed at the kind gesture, turning away from him so as not to catch his eye.

"Let's go to Anteiku, Yoshimura should be able to at least identify those ghouls."

"And then what? They know where I work and I can't just _not_ go to work. It must already look suspicious to them that it's open and no one is there."

"We'll get to that hurdle when we get there, for now; Anteiku."

I sighed heavily and nodded at the ghoul, allowing him to wrap his arm around me and lead me quietly out of the alley and towards the train station.

We sat across from Yoshimura, Kaneki and a girl named Touka. Renji stood against the wall near the door as I looked idly into my coffee cup, my late half drank as I swirled the now cold drink in my hands; disturbing the contents. Uta had told the old man what had happened and now we were waiting for the verdict.

"Did these men have anything we could depict them by?"

"Yes, they all wore a silver chain with an insignia on it. A horse with and eagle on it's back."

I blinked wildly to myself, he could see such a _small_ detail from so far away? In the dark at that! Damn, I never knew ghoul's eyes were so _good_ … I'll have to keep that in mind on my next ghoul dissection…

" _Pecker..."_

I turned up to look at Renji who had spoke, tilting my head lightly at him with focused eyes. So he _did_ know of that ghoul gang after all, and not just Pecker _himself_.

"He's that SSS class ghoul I dissected at the morgue."

"Maybe they were there for his corpse?"

Renji shook his head at Touka, disregarding her thought.

"No, ghouls even as dense as they are know that his body wouldn't be there for long and have left it too late. They were definitely there for Eve."

"But why me? I didn't kill him!"

I stomped my foot like a child, not liking any of this one bit. Why was a ghoul gang like ' _Gaiji Keisatsu_ ' looking for me? I don't have their bosses body any more, I didn't kill him, and I don't have-

"Who knows, all I know is that she needs to be kept safe from them... Eve, if you would write a formal note and I can have someone else run the morgue for you in your absence. That way the humans will think you are on leave and if those ghouls return we have someone on the inside ready for them."

"Sure… Guess it will be nice to take a holiday."

Yoshimura smiled at me, well aware that my humour was merely to cover up just how scared I really am. It's all I had to not break down into tears right this second in front of all these ghouls...

"Alright then, so your work is covered. Now for living arrangements. Do you have any family you can stay with?"

I groaned silently, I guess… I _couldn't_ stay at home in case these ghouls knew where I lived. They _did_ know where I worked after all…

"No, I don't."

"Any friends?"

"You guys."

"I meant human friends."

" _Nope_ , just you guys."

Yoshimura grimaced slightly, probably hoping to avoid me living with a ghoul. And with good reason too.

"Very well... Renji. You've known Eve for-"

"She can stay with me."

I blinked over at Uta who had suddenly piped up to join in the conversation.

"But I have the dogs… won't we all get in the way with your work?"

"Not at all."

He blinked cutely at me which caused me to smile, he seemed to be going really all out for me with this. I heard Renji grumble behind me, turning to watch as he pushed himself from the wall to take a step closer into the room.

"No, we'll go with Yoshimura's idea."

"But I want her to stay with me."

I felt Uta wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him in defiance. I felt myself stiffen up at the look Renji was giving Uta… why did I feel that… things we're about to get _bad_?


	12. Part 12: Gaiji Keisatsu

I blinked lightly at Renji who held a firm glare at Uta who settled on holding me tighter under the opposing males stare.

"Uta the 4th ward is no place for a girl like her. She will be safer here in the 20th ward."

"She will be safe with me."

"I doubt that."

"And what is that meant to mean _Raven-kun_?"

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise at the icy tone of Uta's voice. It was still monotone as always, but there was _bite_ behind his words and it made me uncomfortable.

"You have your shop and other _businesses_ to tend to, I can keep a constant watch over her."

"She can be with me in the shop. And I can always just drop my _other work_ for the time being, after all I have to make time for my _girlfriend_."

I blinked wildly for a quick second.. girl… _**girlfriend**_?! Just what was he playing at saying something like _that_ to win an argument?

"I'm not your-"

I cut myself off as Uta rested his head on my shoulder, his long hair tickling the side of my face and neck as his hold tightened under my ribcage. I watched him stare down Renji in a challenging manner, almost daring him to say anything else. My eyes shot over to Renji who looked as stoic as ever, but by the look in his eyes I could tell he was still against this. I sighed heavily at the situation I had gotten into, weren't these two meant to be _best friends_?

"Why are we fighting about where I will _sleep_? This is stupid..."

"I just want to be with you Eve, is that so wrong?"

"She doesn't need coddling, she needs _protecting_."

"And I can do that for her."

" _Stop_! Oh my God you two are _children_!"

I pulled myself from Uta's grip and stood up to look at the two bickering ghouls. I dislike being the centre of attention, and the only thing that made me feel better was the fact that I didn't have an audience in this silly little game since Touka and Kenaki had left earlier to get back to the cafe. Uta blinked at me lightly before turning his expressionless face to Renji.

"Why don't you just say what you're _really_ thinking Raven-kun?"

Renji said nothing as Uta's lips turned up a little in a mocking smile.

"I know you two spent a lot of time together this past year. And I know you told her to stay away from me, and when she wouldn't that's when you told me to back off from her. Why not just say it? That you lo-"

" _Enough_ Uta! You're being foolish, it has nothing to do with the current circumstance."

"But it does, doesn't it? You want her with you, not me?"

Uta tilted his head cutely, but the coldness in his widened eyes never left as a smirk reached his face. I felt like this had _nothing_ to do with my living arrangement any more as it seemed to just be a verbal battle between the two ghouls in some quarrel. I turned to Yoshimura in an almost pleading manner to fix this problem as I know he has some kind of _ghoul power_ over these two that I don't.

"Is it that you care about her so much want to keep her locked up in that little home of yours? So she'll never be able to find out that you were the one-"

"Uta, Renji; enough!"

I sighed in relief and pressed my fingers to my temple to ease the headache I felt coming on. The situation felt like it was getting dangerous there, I'm just pissed that Yoshimura didn't pipe up sooner. Or was this something those two _needed_ to talk about? Who the hell knows…

"Yoshimura, can't I just stay here?"

"I'm sorry Eve but I just don't have the room at the moment with Hinami here. I had decided for you to stay with Renji since he is the safest bet for you. He lives here in the 20th ward, he can walk you here to Anteiku when he has a job to do and pick you up afterwards and your dogs are able to stay with you there."

I turned to look at Uta who was staring at Yoshimura with an unreadable expression, the old man noticing his gaze turned and smiled at the unhappy ghoul.

"Uta, you should very well know why I've made this decision. But don't discourage because she will still be able to come and see you at your shop and you can go on dates and do what couples do."

I blanched before rounding on the old man with a stomp of my boot clad foot.

"He's not my-"

"Thank you sir, that makes me very happy."

I turned to look up at Uta who was now stood and resting his arm over my shoulder. He smiled down at me lightly before tilting his head gently.

"Call me tomorrow Eve, okay?"

"Sure thing Songbird.."

He slid his arm along my shoulders to cup my cheek gently as he lent down and pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss. It was short and sweet as he stared down at my confused state for a second before pulling away and begun to leave.

" _Don't forget_."

He smiled lightly at me over his shoulder before walking over to the door, giving Renji a long look before exiting completely. I sighed lightly before stuffing my hands into my oversized pockets. I'm not sure what the hell just happened… but I do know that it made me insanely uncomfortable. Did he kiss me to get some kind of point across? I'm curious about what Uta was going to say earlier, but perhaps it's better that I didn't hear whatever it was. It seemed to piss off Renji and Yoshimura so maybe he was just being a jerk for the sake of it? _Yeah_ … I wouldn't put it past someone like him in all honesty.

"Renji, please go with Eve to collect her things and then take her to your place."

Renji nodded before turning and walking out of the room, leaving me alone with Yoshimura. I turned to the elderly man with a small smile as I played with some lint in my pocket.

"Thanks for this Yoshimura, I really appreciate all your help."

"Nonsense, after all you've done for us this is the least we can do for you."

His smile fell, taking a more serious structure as his body firmed up with his arms resting behind his back like a soldier.

"Eve, I have no idea why a group like Gaiji Keisatsu are looking for _you_ ; but life is precious and we will keep you alive."

"Thank you."

My voice was quiet, unwilling to say anything more as I turned and left to catch up with Renji who was standing in front of a car I didn't recognise. It wasn't the one he usually came to pick up the bodies in. I smirked lightly as I folded my arms over my chest.

" _Really_? The last dead guys car wasn't good enough for you?"

"Upgrade."

He said nothing more as he climbed into the drivers side, with a roll of my eyes I jumped into the passenger seat.

" _This_ is where you live?"

"Yes."

He opened the door to what I could only guess was an industrial storage _crate_ and I blinked with a tilt of my head to the silver haired ghoul.

"You said me and the dogs could live here, it looks like it can barely house _you_."

"It's larger than it looks."

"Is it like the TARDIS?"

He ignored my comment and walked in with me and the dogs at his heels as I looked around the slightly cold room. It was surprisingly… _nice_. He turned on an old oil lamp to give off some light as there was no windows before taking a seat in a chair in the corner. I dropped my bag at the foot of his bed as the dogs jumped up onto it, making themselves at home instantly. I smiled and joined them, the smaller Staffordshire leaping into my lap for cuddles whilst my Labrador made herself comfortable on Renji's pillow.

"You and Uta..."

I turned my attention from the small dog and up to the ghoul as his voice trailed off. I clicked my tongue, remembering Uta's words back at the coffee shop.

"Are just friends…"

"He kissed you."

"Yeah. He did earlier today too but… I don't know exactly what that means. He hasn't asked me out."

Renji sighed before leaning over to a mini fridge and popped the latch open to reveal several cans of iced black coffee. He picked one up and gestured to me with it as I shook my head with a raise of my hand since it was closing in my bed time. I don't know how ghouls can drink coffee and sleep, it keeps me wide awake. He shrugged before popping the lid and taking a long sip for himself.

"I doubt he ever will, but if he does you should say no."

"You make him sound worse than he actually is."

"I'm just trying to keep you alive, and if you're around Uta too long then I can't guarantee you a long life."

I sighed and squished the small dog in my arms, feeling him bite and nip at my fingers with the tight gesture.

"I know… you saved my life at the auction after all. If you weren't there then that other ghoul would've probably eaten me."

"No, you did well hiding in that pit to cover your scent. He had moved onto the other room so I figured I'd grab you while I had the chance."

"I must have looked like a crime scene."

I laughed lightly as Renji's lips turned up at the corners slightly.

"Yes, and you had an optical nerve in your hair. I got it when I removed your mask though."

"Eh? Why'd you take it? I was trying to start a trend!"

I pulled my fingers away from the small dogs mouth as he was beginning to bite a little too hard now and rested the soggy limb behind me instead. I grinned happily at Renji who merely shook his head at my statement and took another large gulp from his coffee before placing it on top of the fridge.

"Get yourself changed and into bed, I'll get the dogs settled outside."

"I can't let you do that."

"You've had a long day with a lot of information, you need to rest."

Renji stood up and took the small dog from my arms and into his own muscular ones before patting his leg to signal the other one to follow him; which she did. The kids had always loved Renji… well, not _always_ … The blonde Labrador currently walking over to him bit him when he first went to pet her, and the Staffy barked at his presence for almost a _week_. But that's why I originally got them, to alert me of _ghouls_ and cover my scent. I watched as the older man opened the door and rose to my feet instantly as I stared at his back.

"You'll come back soon, right? You don't have anywhere to be tonight?"

He turned to look at me with a straight face, his eyes softening once he realised that I was just scared of being left alone in a strange place after what's been happening.

"Yeah, once they're tied up and settled I'll be right back. It gives you enough time to change."

With that he turned and left, closing the iron door behind him. I let out a heavy sigh as I walked over to my bag and unzipped it to find my Pyjamas. He wasn't wrong, it _had_ been a long day, _Gaiji Keisatsu_ are looking for me, and I might know why.


	13. Part 13: The One Responsible

I smiled as I held the small ball of brown fur in my hands, holding him out at an arms length and up to Renji's sleeping face. The dog got excited for the contact as he begun to lick furiously at his face and beard, nipping at the skin after every other lick. The ghouls face twisted into one of annoyance as he peeked one steel coloured eye open to glare at me which I returned with a toothy grin as I removed the excited pup away from his face.

"I may not eat ghouls but he seems to think you taste nice."

He groaned at me as I put down the dog and sat on the ledge of the bed to stare at him with a bright grin.

"I'm going out today, so could I have a little privacy?"

"Where are you going?"

He rubbed a large hand through his messy hair as a small yawn followed, my head tilted at him as I looked at male as if it was obvious.

"I'm going to see Songbird."

His hand remained still as he stared at me, seemingly more awake now as I screwed my nose at the male with a click of my tongue.

"Now don't look at me like that."

"Eve-"

"Can I have some privacy to change? Or would you rather me do it with you _in_ the room you pervert?"

Renji stared at me, almost challenging as he wanted his words to be heard as I rise an eyebrow at him and stood up. His lips formed a thin line as I reached down for the hem of my shirt and begun to lift it, showing a sliver of the lower part of my stomach. I tilted my head at him to let him know I _wasn't_ joking ( _Even though I was_ ) as he sighed in annoyance and rose from his seat and made his way over to the door, picking up the bag of dog food situated there.

"I'll feed them, hurry up."

He left with that annoyed statement as I scowled at his retreating back. I know I probably pushed his buttons a little too much there, but I knew we would just end up in some kind of argument otherwise. I was going to see Uta and that was that.

I stood in front of Uta's shop, it had taken some doing but I had convinced Renji to let me see Uta alone. We made a compromise. He brought me here and I called him when I wanted picking up, just in case any members of _Gaiji Keisatsu_ were lingering around. I pushed open the door to the shop, the soft chime of the bell doing little to inform Uta of my presence as my voice resounded around the shop.

"I'm here, Songbird!"

"Where was my phone call?"

I looked over to the doorway where the Gothic looking ghoul stood as I smiled lightly at him before walking father into his shop.

"I thought I'd just turn up instead."

"But you said you wouldn't forget."

"I didn't forget."

"But you didn't call."

I clicked my tongue at him and gave him a look of annoyance.

"I'm here aren't I?"

My tone droned at him as he gave me a look of a kicked puppy before motioning for me to follow him into the room he was currently in. Muttering to himself that I forgot to call him as he begun to walk away into the back room. I felt my eyebrow twitch, knowing he said that for me to hear on purpose and rolled my eyes at his behaviour before pulling my phone from my pocket and hitting speed dial #3. I heard Uta's phone ring, the ghoul fishing around his deep pocket before drawing his black phone to look at the caller ID. He sighed and turned to me with a look of slight annoyance.

"Really?"

I gestured to his phone, my own still pressed to my ear as he looked back down at the electronic in his hand before hitting _**ignore**_. There was a beeping noise in my ear as I tutted and pulled my own phone from my face.

"Are you coming through now?"

"Yeah, the ass hole I just called didn't answer."

" _Really_? Who'd ignore you? He must be a jerk."

" _The biggest_."

I gave him a smirk and walked past him into the room he occupied. It was clearly his work space and I could only describe it as… _organised chaos_. Sheets of half designed masks littered the desk, some pinned up on the walls and balls of unwanted paper littering the area around the bin. Pencils, tape measures and fabrics were strewn out on another table; looking as if they were placed there purposely so he knew what needed doing next. I walked over to one of the drawings pinned to the wall and looked over the exotic details.

"You've been a busy bee."

"Times are hard with the CCG being more active and more ghouls are needing to hide their faces or have their masks repaired."

"Should I not have come today if you're so busy? I wouldn't want a ghoul dying because of me being here keeping you from your work because you didn't finish their mask in time."

I felt his arms wrap around my hips but I made no notion to move. I kept my gaze firmly on the black and white led drawing, taking in the details and little numbers jotted beside it.

"For someone who's life revolves around the dead you certainly care about the living don't you?"

"Not really… I just wouldn't want to be a _cause_."

"Hmm… Well today is my day off, so I wanted to spend it with you. Is that wrong?"

"Depends on what we'll be doing. You're not planning on taking me to another auction are you?"

I felt his hot breath in my ear as he chuckled, his chest vibrating against my back as he lent down so his chin was resting on my shoulder.

"Not unless you wanted to, they are held quite regular you know."

He twisted his head so it was resting in the crevice of my neck as he breathed in deeply, his grip tightening on me slightly as a grunt of disapproval left his throat.

"You smell so much like Raven-kun now… it's almost overpowering your scent."

"I _am_ staying with him now Songbird."

"But you should be here with me."

I felt myself smile lightly at the whiny tone he took as I turned in his arms so I was facing him with my head tilted to see his face. He lifted his head and stared down at me through red orbs, my arms reaching up to grab onto the front of his cardigan.

"It's what Yoshimura said, so that's how it's going to go."

"Do you like it there?"

I shrugged lightly with a small _eh_ following.

"It's alright, but I suppose it's classy for an oversized _box_. It's a roof over my head and the dogs are comfortable, Anteiku isn't far from it. I'm safe there."

"You'd be safe here with me, and there's more room."

" _Yes_ , because you need my dogs chewing up your supplies and driving business away with their constant barking at _everyone_. Yoshimura's done you a favour really, and I like being with Renji."

"Do you like him more than me?"

I tilted my head at him, watching as his eyes seemed to narrow lightly; eager for my answer. I blinked, not quite sure what he was asking me.

"I've known him a long time Songbird."

"So have I, we've been friends since our teens but I still like you more."

I laughed at his statement, patting him on the chest with one hand as I felt a surge of happiness fill me. I never knew those two had been friends for such a long time, I kind of felt honoured to know.

"Don't be silly."

"I mean it, that's one of the reasons I think you should be here with me."

" _Oh_? And what's the other reason?"

"I don't like the thought of him doing this."

The raven haired ghoul lent his head down and grazed his lips along mine, our lips rings clacking together for a second before he pressed on with more force. My grip on his cardigan tightened as I kissed him back, tilting my head for better access as our lips softly moved against each others. He pulled away after a minute, just far enough so he could brush his nose against the tip of my own. The light touch sending a shiver down my spine. He smirked, noticing my shudder as his thumbs caressed my spine.

"Renji and I don't have that kind of relationship."

He chuckled lightly, pulling back a little to press his lips onto my nose for a second. I blinked lightly at the gesture, feeling a darker blush forming on my cheeks at the sweet yet intimate motion.

"And I never want you to, I find you interesting and don't like you around other men. So I want you here."

"Songbird, Yoshimura said-"

"There's also a third reason. Do you want to know?"

I sighed lightly and thinned my lips at the male, he was certainly being persistent. But I guess I'll let him play his game.

"Alright, I'll humour you. What is it?"

"Raven-kun's been keeping a secret from you all this time. Quite a big one at that."

I shrugged my shoulders, losing interest fast at the thought of Renji keeping secrets just like the rest of the world.

"He's a secretive man, I already know that."

"Yes. But I thought it was only right for you to know that he's been deceiving you all this time. He's played on the saying that he'd protect you, and do you know why that is?"

I felt a lump forming in my throat as I stared into his Kakugan, my fingers tightening into his shirt, I had a bad feeling about what I was about to hear. I narrowed my eyes at the ghoul, annoyed at his drawing out of the statement; alongside _enjoying_ this.

"Spit it out Songbird."

He trailed one of his hands from my hip and up my back until he removed it completely to come around to my front and cup my cheek. I lent into his touch, enjoying the comfort his large hand gave me at the anxiety I was feeling currently.

"He's protecting you because your family can't. He feels it's his responsibility since he's the one who killed and ate your father and brother."


	14. Part 14: No Face

_**Wow! Over 2000 reads! Thank you guys so much for following along with my story, and your reviews are always appreciated and make me smile. :) Thanks again! I hope you continue to enjoy what I write and stay with me until the end.**_

"Renji was..."

"I'm sorry Eve, but I felt you had to know."

"What… the hell is _wrong_ with you?"

I pushed the taller ghoul away from me, taking a few steps back to distance myself from him. I clenched my fists at my sides and stared into his confused eyes with my anger filled ones.

"You'd sell out your _friend_ just to get what you want?"

My tone stayed level as Uta regained his composure, his aloof features taking control of his face once more as he straightened himself out.

"I got curious about you and did some digging, I thought you'd like to know was all."

"And you thought me knowing one of my best friends being the cause of my dad and brothers death would make _me_ feel good? Or was it to make _you_ feel good? Did you think… that I'd come crying into your arms after hearing this? That I'd leave Renji's place and come to you? You'd… _really_ sell out your friend to try and sabotage mine and his friendship and get what you want? _Who are you_?"

I folded my arms across my chest, shaking my head in disbelief at his actions.

"Well, you got _one_ thing at least; I'm leaving Renji's. I hope you're happy."

"Where will you go Eve? There's no other place for you."

"Anywhere but here. Toma was _wrong_ … I guess he was the only _decent_ ghoul after all."

I turned and stormed out of Uta's shop and down the street for the train station. I'm getting my things and leaving for a different ward. There are hostels I could stay in, maybe there's a vacant room somewhere. I checked my watch for the time; 2.36pm. I still had the whole afternoon to find somewhere and I know Renji will be busy doing whatever until 6. Doing what? He wouldn't tell me… just like everything else I guess. I sighed as I hopped onto the train, taking a one way route to the 20th ward. I just had to get my things and my dogs and then I'd go and wing it. If I can lay low for a while and keep in touch with Yoshimura then maybe I'll be able to find out when it's safe to come back. I smiled bitterly to myself at the thought of the kind old man… I shouldn't have said what I did to Uta. Not all ghouls are bad, I was just angry and venting my rage onto him. I know he told me what he did for the wrong reasons, but he looked for my family's killer to give me peace of mind. _Maybe_ … I sighed to myself and ran my fingers through my duo coloured locks, why was that man so hard to understand? Was he good or bad? Was Renji? Were they _bad_ people?

"Don't move or look suspicious. If you do I'll kill everyone one this train, including you."

I froze at the manly whisper behind me and clenched my teeth together. I could _not_ catch a break today… I eyed the passengers in front of me; probably a total of 27 people… _great_.

"What do you want?"

I kept my voice low and head straight so I wouldn't attract any attention, but I knew the man at my rear heard me.

"We're going to get off at the next stop and then we're going for a little walk."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because otherwise everyone on this train will have some mourning loved ones."

"Heh, you act as if I _care_ for the living. It'd just make more business for me."

"You aren't as cold as you make yourself out to be Eve, so let's go."

No sooner had he said that the train pulled to a stop and I clicked my tongue in annoyance before walking off onto the platform and turning to face the hooded figure behind me. I couldn't see his face, but I definitely knew it was a _he_ and that he was fairly tall with no fashion sense.

"Come."

He turned and begun walking as I moved alongside him with my hands stuffed in my pockets, my surroundings were familiar and I knew we were one stop away from the 20th ward. _So close_... I kept my questions silent as I followed him down the familiar streets until we reached the underpass of a busy road.

"Bit of a busy place to kill me, you want an audience?"

"I'm not going to kill you stupid, I just want to talk."

The male removed the hood from his head and I sputtered at the face I hadn't seen in a very long time. His Kakugan shone brightly through his golden bangs, the rest of his golden hair styled messily and spiked.

"Kouga, never thought I'd ever see you again."

"Likewise, but things have gotten dangerous for you so I thought I should offer you a hand."

The ghoul advanced towards me and stood no more than a foot away as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"The _Gaiji_ are looking to have you killed now that Pecker is gone, you know their faces and some members along with our new leader have decided it best to eradicate you for safety insurance."

"And you're not one of those people?"

"Toma was my best friend… and you meant the world to him."

"That's not what I asked."

I folded my arms over my chest as the ghoul sneered at me, the piercing in the centre of his lip making him look a touch more intimidating.

"I personally think you knowing our faces could be dangerous for us if you ever decide to turn against the _Gaiji_. Your pathetic human life means squat to me, but I promised Toma that I'd keep you alive."

I smiled at the ghoul and unfolded my arms to mimic his movement of stuffing them in my pockets. It was getting cold now night was closing in.

"I'd say you don't have to worry, but my word is meaningless I guess."

"You're right it is… A few others along with myself are moving in secret to keep you safe, so just keep going on with your mundane human life and leave everything to us. Just don't let your guard down."

"I won't."

The blonde ghoul turned and begun to walk away before stopping and muttering an _oh_ as if he remembered something.

"Whatever problems your having with No Face, you better fix them soon. He's not a ghoul you really want to piss off and having him by your side through this will help you greatly."

" _No Face_?"

I titled my head at Kouga as he turned around to face me. I had heard of No Face, he was a famously known ghoul. But I didn't know him… did I? I knew Renji was Raven, so _who_ … My jaw fell slack alongside my shoulders as realisation hit me like a brick in the face. Kouga smirked cynically as a dark chuckle left his lungs.

"You really didn't know? You stupid girl."

I shook the shock from my system as I remembered the conversation he and I had before I stormed out of his shop.

"But, Uta-"

"-Is a great asset to you. Normally I'd say to get as far away from him as possible, but he's always looking for something interesting and I think this just might be one of those things. So get over yourself and go fix things."

"Kouga, he-"

"I don't care, I honestly _don't_. Just swallow your pride and do this to stay alive, and once it's over run for the hills. Use him before he uses you."

Losing interest in our conversation Kouga jumped onto the overpass and begun to walk down the street with his hood back in place. I watched him go, wrapping my arms around myself as I turned away and begun to walk the small distance to the 20th ward. Kouga has always been a hard ass; a jerk if you will, but he's never let anything bad happen to me. And even he agrees that Uta is bad news… and I now know that he's the infamous No Face. Should I really go back to him? Or follow through with my original plan of just leaving the town?


	15. Part 15: Out In The Open

I stared with narrowed eyes at the shop I had stormed away from 8 hours prior, the man in the doorway staring at me with a smug expression as he turned to eye the bag in one of my hands. He opened his mouth to speak as I walked past him and released the dogs leads, allowing them to walk around and smell the new area.

"Don't say anything. I thought it over and figured this was the best bet."

"Renji stopped by earlier for you."

"Is the apartment upstairs? I want to go and put my stuff down."

"He was really worried."

"I'm also going to need food so I'll be going shopping first thing tomorrow."

"I think he headed back to his place to look for you."

I huffed heavily as I released my hold on the bag, it falling with a heavy thud onto the floor and startled the dogs as they stopped what they were doing for a second to turn and see what the noise was. I turned around and faced the Gothic ghoul who was still stood in the doorway with his arms folded as he watched my movements.

"Is Renji really what you want to talk about Songbird? Because I don't."

"No, I just think you should let him know that you're here now."

"I did, I left him a note."

"A note? _Ouch_ , cold Eve."

Oh my God he was _not_ doing this right now! I grit my teeth as not to yell and lose my temper with the older male as I swiftly turned around and picked up my bag before power walking to the back room where I remembered seeing a set of stairs, it had to be the way to his apartment and I just wanted to get out of here as soon as I could. I was exhausted and feeling really low in myself and I just wanted to be left alone for a while.

"There's hot water if you want a shower. I'll tend to these two."

I gave the male no response as I made my way up the stairs and into what I guessed was his living room. It was small and cosy and had a cute little kitchenette attached to it that looked like it was hardly _if ever_ used. I walked over to the kitchen and ran my finger over one of the surfaces, a small layer of dust coating my finger in a light grey. I screwed my nose up lightly before smiling over at the clean section; where the coffee pot was. I supposed a ghoul didn't really need to use the kitchen much. I looked at the equally clean fridge as I walked over to it, deciding to see if it worked or was purely for decoration. Opening it I felt the cold breeze hit my face as the light flicked on. Sure enough there were Tupperware bowls filled with blood and various parts of the human body. I closed the door and turned into the hallway, deciding to explore. The first room was clearly Uta's, it was plain and simple and had his clothes littered all over the floor; not sure if they were dirty or clean… I didn't spend long in the room, not wanting to intrude as I moved along the hall, finding a closet first and then a spare room with a bed in it. I dropped my bag on the bed, figuring that this is where I would be sleeping. I suppose it does work out better, I mean Renji was sleeping on the _armchair_ at his place. My face fell at the thought of my friend and what he had done.

" _Bark_!"

I jolted from my thoughts and walked over to the window where the noise was coming from, it showed me the small space out back of the shop as I stared down at Uta rubbing the belly of my Labrador with a small smile on his face. My smaller Staffordshire was biting at the hem of his trouser leg, shaking his little head once in a while which didn't seem to bother the ghoul in the slightest. I watched the sight with a fold of my arms and thinned lips, such an innocent scene… from the notorious _No Face_ …

"Unbelievable..."

I smiled as the Staffy got bored of being ignored and bit into Uta's free hand, unwilling to let go as it shocked the ghoul into giving the small dog attention. I giggled as Uta wiggled his arm, effectively shaking the dog from him as it rolled onto a furry back in submission; eager for belly rubs too. Uta complied and rubs both his hands along the dogs stomachs, my heart melting at the sight. He can't be a bad guy… he just _can't_ be. I sighed and turned around and headed into the shower room, ready to wash away the day.

~ ~ ~ _**Uta's POV**_

I finished petting the dogs, leaving them happy and with food and water off to the side. It wasn't going to rain today so I didn't need to sort out a shelter for them at least.

"Where is she?"

I turned around and faced the stoic features of my old friend now in my garden, a soft smile crawling onto my lips at the sight of his anger hidden within his steel eyes.

"Hello Renji."

"Where is she?"

"She's taking a shower, so I wouldn't bother her if I were you."

The male walked over to where I stood as I rose to my feet and to my full height as he stared at me with a sneer, failing to intimidate me.

"What did you do? Why did you tell her?"

"I thought she deserved to know, you were the one deceiving her all this time."

"I wasn't deceiving her."

"No, you were her _friend_ weren't you? But you weren't friends _before_ you killed and ate her family?"

"It was years ago Uta, and you were there."

I smiled at Renji as I recalled the memory. _I was there_. I had smelt a heavy amount of blood mixed with the scent of my friend here and decided to go and see what he had caught. When I arrived he was digging into a middle aged man and a young boy probably no older than 6. We were only teenagers and here in the 4th ward food is scarce to this day, so when opportunity strikes; _you take it_.

"I didn't kill and eat them though, _you did_."

I walked over to Renji, standing directly in front of him as I stared up at his taller form with slightly widened eyes and a dangerous aura. He was trying to indirectly threaten me, and I wasn't having that.

"We could go a round like we used to back in the day but I think Eve would hear it and be very displeased. She's not happy with you as it is, let alone if she caught you trying to kill me."

"What are you trying to get from her Uta? She's just a human girl and you're dragging her to your auctions and bringing her into your home. Your lifestyle isn't one for Eve."

I smirked lightly; I _knew_ he was there following us. My, what lengths won't he go to for this little human girl?

"And yours is? We are _ghouls_ after all."

"You know what I'm talking about, you'll _destroy_ her. And she isn't one of your toys to break."

"My, you really _do_ care about her don't you? But unfortunately for you; so do I."

The silver haired man stiffened slightly as a look of confusion and disbelief spread across his face. I can understand his concern I suppose, I wasn't one to get emotionally attached to anyone; especially not to a human.

"I'll admit, she was a plaything at first and I was planning on selling her off at the auction as a surprise bid. She would have brought me in a substantial amount."

I watched his eyebrows furrow as I raised my hands in defence, knowing I was walking a thin line at the moment with his temper.

"But as you can see I didn't."

"It's not like you; _why_?"

"I kissed her."

I tilted my head at him and said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was fun watching her face twist when she realised that she had put human meat in her mouth, but I didn't want the surprise spoiled so soon and so decided to do something about it. _When I did_ …

"I decided I like having her around. She keeps things interesting and I expect more fun things from her."

"I just said she isn't your toy."

"I know, but does she have to be a toy for me to find her fun? I thought it was a given in a relationship."

"You aren't in a relationship."

I smirked at the taller male, happy at how much this was winding him up. I knew that Renji had a thing for her and it was fun to annoy him about it, I just didn't know he cared about her _this_ much. He may have found her first, but I don't plan on letting go of this hidden little gem I've stumbled across. She clearly prefers me anyway; especially now with my meddling in their friendship.

"Maybe not yet, but we will be."

"You know better than anyone that human and ghoul relationships don't have a happy ending. Is that what you're counting on?"

"Not at all."

I turned around and walked away from the male, bored with the conversation now and feeling a little cold now that night had fully fallen amidst our talk.

"I'm going to deal with the Gaiji Keisatsu and then continue living with her here. That's all there is to it."

"And when you get bored with her?"

I paused, but refused to turn back to the other ghoul and give him a response as I walked into the warmth of my home and closed the door on him. I heard the water running from upstairs and turned to look where I knew my bathroom was situated. Eve was interesting and I wouldn't get bored with her, but even if I did...


	16. Part 16: Information

**Eve's POV**

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

"Shut _up_! I'm here!"

I groaned and tipped up the heavy bag of dog food into the silver dish, the bowl barely a quarter full before the two dogs ran over to dig their faces into the crunchy biscuits. I kicked one of my legs at my Labrador, the closest one to prevent more biscuits bouncing from her golden head in hopes of getting more into the dish.

"Move you greedy oink!"

I kicked my leg gently into her side once more, only moving her the slightest but just enough as the food poured into the dish and my Staffordshire diving his small head pretty much _into_ the bowl. God, anyone would think these kids never got fed _at all…_ I walked back into the warm house, deciding on a hot cup of coffee as I raced up the stairs to see Uta staring out the window, leaning most of his weight onto the ledge.

"They are greedy huh?"

I scoffed at his statement, _greedy_ was an understatement. My dogs were fat. Strong and well trained guard dogs for their breed; but _fat_.

"Yeah, do you want coffee?"

I walked into the kitchenette and flicked on the coffee machine, deciding on making enough for both of us regardless of his response.

"Yeah. I will be going shopping after."

I tilted my head lightly at him, drawing my attention from the filtering black granules to stare at his back.

" _Shopping_?"

I was curious to say the least. What did _ghouls_ go shopping for? New clothes? Some products for his shop? But I thought he might have bought stuff like that in bulk online… And like everyone else he'd pay his bills online too. He finally turned from the window to look at me, giving me an aloof stare as always.

"Yeah, you need food right? And I noticed you were low on dog food too."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

He tilted his head cutely, raven hair falling over his shoulder as his pierced mouth moved to speak before I beat him to it.

"I'm not letting you go out and buy stuff like that. I will buy it myself."

"But you're out of work now, and even though you aren't living at home you still have to pay rent and bills there. If you drain your wages and holiday pay here then you'll have nothing left to support yourself with when you go back."

"I have a savings account I can go into, I've put money away for years in case of emergency's. Besides, do you even know what type of food I like to eat? It's not as simple as a ghoul eating human remains."

"Oh?"

The ghoul stood from his position on the window ledge and walked steadily over to where I was in the kitchenette. I took him as no threat and turned away from him, the coffee pot beeping at me to state that it was finished. I picked up the full pot and tipped it into a mug, filling the cup just below the rim as a prod to my upper arm stopped my movement.

"Tough."

His fingers ran lightly up my arm and over the collarbone to rest at the crevice where it met my bosom.

"Lean."

His fingers moved once more, pulling themselves over my shoulder and down the curve of my spine and shifting to my love handle to grip the fat gently.

"Tender."

I smirked as I twisted my body around to face the male once more, holding the hot coffee cup to his chest to try and distance him slightly.

"That's all _texture_ Songbird, it's just different cuts of the same meat. I meant do I like spicy, sour, savoury, sweet? Humans are consumers and we can digest pretty much anything, but every humans taste buds are different."

Uta took the cup from me before placing it on the side next to him and wrapping his arms around my hips, leaning his face closer to my own as his breath danced across my cheeks.

"Then tell me."

"No."

"Take me with you shopping then."

"No."

"You did before."

"And you know I like sugar… like 90% of the human population. You also bought that for me..."

I groaned a little, remembering the ghoul fishing his money out to pay the cashier for my bag of sugar that day before I had chance to even reach my pocket.

"I promise not to buy anything, I have nothing to do here today, so take me?"

He tilted his head cutely at me, I swore he did this on purpose… I sniggered before wrapping my fingers into his soft cardigan and tilting my head back in a mocking manner.

"Begging isn't becoming of you Songbird, but I guess-"

" _U-Chan_! I'm here!"

I shifted my head to look around Uta's form as I heard swift footsteps padding up the staircase. My vision was blocked once more as the male released me and turned around in time to greet the bright haired woman that barged through the door; flinging herself onto the sofa in a huff as if she owned the place.

"It wasn't easy but I got it! I- … oh, _hello_?"

Her hyper pitch toned down as she noticed my confused state behind the tall ghoul, rolling herself forward on the sofa to get a better look at me with bright coloured eyes. Her voice was… _familiar_. Have I met this woman before? No, I don't recognise her face so I can't have. She definitely hasn't been to the morgue before. Uta picked up his coffee and walked over to sit across from the unknown woman before staring into his cup, avoiding eye contact with me.

"You need to go shopping yes? Now is the best time."

I swallowed the saliva that had gathered in my throat, not a moment ago he was nagging to go with me and now he was ushering me out alone? Don't get me wrong, I preferred it this way but… why the change of heart all of a sudden? I eyed the mysterious female for a second before I decided I didn't want to know as I shrugged my shoulder at the male and picked up my bag from the counter, smiling at the two.

"Alright, I'll see you later."

I quickly ushered myself out the door, allowing the two to talk in private as I made my way down the quiet street of the 4th ward. If I recall there was a small supermarket nearby and I could do my shopping there in the mean time.

~~~ **Uta's POV**

"That's the girl from the auction house."

"Yes."

"U-Chan! She's _human_! I thought you would have sold her off!"

"I was planning on, but something more interesting came up."

The woman's eyes sparkled as her hands clapped together in front of her busty form, her excitement showing through clearly.

" _Oh_? Is she the one I was doing this research for?"

"Yeah. So what do you have?"

The female picked herself up and moved over to my kitchenette, picking up Eve's unused mug and pouring herself a drink.

"Well as it turns out Pecker was taken down by a rival gang, so their leader Bull Horn took over the Gaiji. An interview was taken on all the attending ghouls and it got slipped that a human woman knew of their faces."

"So that's why Eve is being hunted. She knows their faces."

"Exactly."

"But why would she know the faces and names of a gang like the Gaiji?"

I watched the female ghoul as she moved back into the living room and seated herself across from me once more and crossed her legs. She stared at me with a knowing grin as her index finger moved around the rim of her coffee cup sensually.

"That's where a lot of the work came in, but I found out a ghoul codenamed _Stitches_ used to work there until the CCG caught him; he was killed on the spot. Apparently Stitches and the cute little girl your harbouring used to be an item. Seems like she has a type."

So Eve had a ghoul boyfriend that was a part of the Gaiji and through that knew the faces of the members. And now that he is dead they want her dead because of her knowledge? Itori seemed to notice my slight confusion as she sighed knowingly and lent forward in her seat.

"The girl knew and was close with Pecker, that's why she was safe all this time. But now he's gone and in swoops this new guy, _poof_! There goes her safety. But the most interesting thing isn't that Eve knew Pecker or Stitches."

I stared at the woman as I lent back into my seat, letting her know I wasn't desperate enough to beg for this information. But giving her a look that she had to give me what I wanted to hear. She waved a hand in front of her face, brushing me off as she looked down into her coffee cup.

"Ren-Chan knew them too."


	17. Part 17: Passing The Time

_**Hey everyone! Wow, I never expected this story to become so popular. Thank you all! And thank you for your reviews! Just a quick mention that now Christmas is around the corner, I'm doing a lot more hours at work. So chapters are going to be a little slow on the update, so don't worry it is continuing! Chapters will just be a bit late.**_

 **Eve's POV**

I pressed the meat into the dry frying pan, the cold blood hitting the pan and causing it to sizzle instantly. I moved my face back as I shook the pan lightly to avoid sticking, trying not to be hit in the face by hot splatters.

"What smells good?"

I turned my head to face the de-shelved male, his eyes half closed as he was currently tying back his hair into its usual pony tail; a click hitting my tongue as I turned back to the pan instantly as to not get distracted.

"You got here fast. I've not been cooking long."

"It smelt good. What are you doing?"

"Making you breakfast."

I shifted the pan once more, moving the meat around for a second before I flipped it over to sear the other side with some tongs.

"I can't eat human food, so if you're using oils and-"

"No, no oils. Just human meat and blood. I know ghouls don't eat often, but I don't know when you last did and figured _why not_."

At that thought I poured some blood from a bottle I found in his fridge into the pan to moisten the meat, a long sizzling sound hitting my ears and nearly blocking out Uta's next words.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I know a few ghouls do this, some kind of fancy thing a ghoul restaurant does. So I thought I'd give it a try. _Problem_?"

"A little."

I sighed as I pulled the pan from the heat to tip it onto a plate in-elegantly, the blood pooling around the joint like a sauce as I picked up the pork smelling meal and placing it in front of Uta.

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing much, just a human cooking human."

A smirk made it's way to his face before he picked up a fork and sunk it into the dish as I sat across from him, sliding over a previously made coffee in front of me to continue drinking.

"I'm a human that cuts open human. Just eat it."

I took a long sip of my drink as Uta placed a forkful of food into his mouth before chewing a few times and swallowing, his face giving nothing away to what he thought. He picked up another mouthful, so I took it as a good sign as I continued my morning wake-up.

"Do you want to help me today?"

I blinked at the male from over my white mug, swallowing its contents before replying.

"Help you with what exactly?"

"Work."

My head lolled to the side in annoyance, I didn't have enough caffeine in my system to put up with his shit right now. I had barely been up an hour…

"Help you with _what_ in work."

"Well I have a few masks to make and you're good with your hands. With you being out of work at the moment I thought you'd enjoy having something to do."

"You just want to make your work load easier..."

He smirked above a bite of his breakfast, popping it swiftly into his mouth before chewing away and pretending he didn't hear me. I clicked my tongue, I guess it would be nice to be doing something other than sitting around watching TV all day. I never was one for sitting still, it meant having more time to _think_.

"Alright, what time do you open?"

"1 until 9."

"1 until… oh for fuck sake..."

I lay my head in my hand, ignoring the amused look Uta was giving me. I'm an 8 – 5 kind of work girl. So starting work through the afternoon until night is going to be a pain.

"You cut this too long, trim it down 4 inches."

I sighed lightly before turning from my stitching work to take the thick plastic from the overly annoying ghoul, pretty much snatching it from his grip before plopping it onto the counter and continuing with the work he had given me prior.

"I'll do it in a second."

"No, now."

"I'm doing this stitching for you."

"And now I've asked you to trim this material."

"Do you need it _now_?"

"No, I'm finishing off this last piece."

"Then finish that."

"But I need this material for after."

I flopped back into my chair, my back cracking in pain from the position I had been sat in for so long. I wasn't used to sit down jobs, and I have always been my own boss so this constant sitting still alongside taking orders from someone is really starting to grind on my nerves. I would think I would've been happy keeping busy here but… _nope_ ; far from it. I'm highly agitated and miserable.

"I'll get to it in a second then."

"You sound a little off Eve."

"I'm not, go away."

Uta said nothing more as I heard his footsteps echo around the room, getting quieter to signify that he was leaving. I sighed in relief, happy to get some work done in peace as I continued threading the red string through the thin leather steadily. I don't know how he does this day in and day out; it's _tedious_. The man clearly has far more patience then I.

"Ah yes, right this way."

I tilted my head, having not heard the bell chime to signify me of one of the customers. I suppose it didn't matter much to me anyway, I didn't go out and greet them for obvious reasons.

"It's been a while _Veil_."

I will make an exception this time though… I shuffled from my seat to peek around the door of the back room to watch Uta seating the blonde man I knew was Kouga in the very chair I had sat in a few days ago as he pulled out his black book and begun flipping though some pages.

"Your design was a bit problematic for your face shape but I believe I got it."

His eyes rested on a singular page before he flopped the book down in disregard to walk over to a cupboard and opened it to reveal several multi coloured bags. He grabbed a black one labelled 73 before heading back over to the seated ghoul and holding the bag out to him, to which Kouga stared at for a second.

"I know Itori told you."

"Ah, so _you_ were her information source."

Itori? Was that the female in his apartment yesterday? Uta spoke in a nonchalant manner, turning from the male to pick up his forgotten black book and close it as the other male sneered in distaste.

"Cut the crap and tell me where she is, we need to talk."

"I'm afraid she's busy right now so you will have to talk to me."

"No, I need to talk to _her_. So get her and bring her to me _No Face_."

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle, things could very well get dangerous here. I watched Uta's eyes widen in what I assumed was malice for a brief second before returning to their former aloof state as I coughed and made my way out into the open with a mock wave.

"Kouga's an old friend so I can talk to him."

"Tch, don't go saying were friends you vile filth."

I smirked over at the male as I folded my arms over my chest before striding over to his seated form.

"Get over yourself, I was saying it to save face. But if you want to be an ass then go for it."

"Screw save face! I need to tell you what Bull Horn is up to!"

I lent myself against Uta's station, unfolding my arms to settle them in the pockets of my baggy jeans instead.

"What is it?"

"He's having the Gaiji continue on with our primary objective of hunting and feeding, he's going to come for you himself to save time and men as he knows you've surrounded yourself with other ghouls."

"Does he know which ghouls?"

Kouga turned his attention to Uta with a click of his tongue, knowing that the male was feeling full of himself and the ghouls I had protecting me currently.

"No, but don't forget he is an SS class. Even we don't know how he beat Pecker; an SSS class. Be on your guard."

"We will. Thank you Kouga."

The blonde male clenched the fabric of his jeans in annoyance, his eyes turning to the clenched appendages as his rage showed clearly on his features at my statement. _What did I say_?

"You've always been like this… why are you _always_ so carefree? Don't you care if you _**die**_?!"

The metal legs of the stool scraped harshly against the floor as Kouga forced himself from his seat, staring daggers down at me with his Kakugan activated. I smiled up at the male, my shoulders shrugging at him despite the fear I actually felt… he didn't need to worry, he didn't need to know.

"Of course I care, and you've just helped to keep me alive for a bit longer so I'm not too worried."

"Tch, Toma was an idiot..."

The blonde ghoul turned away from me, stomping his way over and out the door as I stared after him; the bell tinkling long after he had left in his rage.

"Toma?"

I turned my gaze to meet Uta's tilted one, his eyes widened slightly as if knowing something. I smiled lightly at him before turning back to the room I was previously working in.

"Someone I used to know."


	18. Part 18: We're Okay

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE! Hey everyone, I know updates were going to be slow enough because of work but now something terrible has happened. Grandad had a fall and is in the hospital after hitting his head and he is very out of sorts and delirious and I am going to be spending time at the hospital visiting him and keeping him company, also my dad needs me since he's distraught about the matter as grandad is his only parent left so I'm sure you all can understand. Thank You.**_

"Bark! Bark, bark! … _Bark_! Bark!"

I groaned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, annoyed at the very loud wake up call I had just received. I opened hazy eyes and blinked the blur away, the optics soon widening as I reached my hand under my pillow to draw out a scalpel and moved to hold it up at the man sat on my bed. I gathered myself, my eyes focusing as familiar black hair and Kakugan came into vision as the male stared at me without a care about the blade pointed directly at his right eye. I groaned and fell back onto the bed once realising who was on my bed, the scalpel falling to the floor with a clatter when I let it go.

"What do you want Songbird?"

"Good morning to you too."

"Isn't it a little perverted to watch a woman whilst she's sleeping? Not only that but creepy too."

"I heard the dogs and knew they'd be waking you up so I brought you coffee. I would have attempted to make you food but you never told me what you like to eat."

His tone was mocking as I sat myself up once more, noticing the mug of steaming coffee perched on his knee. I smiled and reached over for it as he met me half way and let me take the cup as I placed it to my lips instantly; allowing the hot beverage to hit my tongue and slide down my throat to wake me up. I smiled in gratitude to the ghoul, _it was good_. He nodded, seemingly pleased with himself as he rose to his feet and made his way over to the door.

"I have somewhere to be today, so stay here."

"Stay here?"

He turned and looked at me with his ever aloof eyes, hands placed lazily in his pockets as he blinked at me for a second as if I had said something stupid.

"Yes. Stay here where it's safe."

"Where are you going?"

"I have some people to meet and speak with concerning the Gaiji."

"Then wouldn't it make sense for me to go with you?"

"No."

 _Of course not_. I clicked my tongue at the male and placed down my cup on the bedside table before swinging my legs over to press my feet onto the floor.

"You're meeting with ghouls then?"

"Yes. The Gaiji move around a lot and I found someone that knows where they're currently hiding out."

I nodded, the male turning his body around to fully face me as he stared down my seated form; my fingers clutching the sheets underneath me as I wiggled my toes to crack them in discomfort. I looked up to meet his intense gaze with a harsh stare.

"What else do you want to say?"

"Why are the Gaiji after you?"

I smirked and reached over the side of my bed to place down the mug of coffee, then to pull the fuzzy slippers over my feet to keep them warm once exiting my bed.

"You've been protecting me all this time and select _now_ to ask that question? A bit slow aren't we?"

"Is it something you'd open up to me with?"

My eyes turned from the fluffy bunny slippers to meet Uta's knowing look. He knew I wouldn't want to talk about it, but I suppose my behaviour has been suspicious since I haven't really reacted that surprised throughout the endeavour. I sat up straight when my slippers were on properly, eyes never moving from the ghoul as he walked closer to me in a slow and predatory manner.

"I opened up to you about my family, and look where that got me."

" _Here_ , exactly where I want you."

His fingers reached out and ran across my jugular with ease as my neck was craned to keep eye contact with the ghoul.

"Exactly where you want me."

My voice was a whisper as he lent his form over me, the ends of his hair brushing against my face as my eyes fell half lidded once his nose made contact with my own. I felt his breath dance across my cheeks as his fingers traced the main artery in my throat for a second before moving to cup my jaw, cradling it in his large warm hand. His lips moved so they were a hairs width away from my own, our lips rings the only part touching.

"What are you after Songbird?"

I watched his eyes crease slightly, indicating he was smiling as my own brown orbs remained trained on ruby red irises. I felt his tongue run along my lower lip, wetting the chapped area as my hand moved up to cover the one he still held against my cheek.

"I'm after you."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

As vague as ever, I smiled lightly before closing the distance between us wanting to be the first to initiate a kiss for once as I felt him respond immediately. His mouth moved delicately against my own for a moment before I pulled away, caressing his knuckles with the pads of my fingers for comfort.

"I know you already know; about why Gaiji Keisatsu are chasing me down. After the conversation you had with Kouga yesterday I kind of put two and two together. You just want confirmation right?"

"Beautiful _and_ smart."

A sound of distaste left my lips as he tilted his head cutely at me, moving back and taking my hand with him to hold in his own tightly.

"Itori did tell me, I just wanted to hear your side of it."

"There is no _side_ , I know who they are and they want me dead because of it. Simple as that."

"And Stitches?"

I blinked at the male and pulled my hand away from his grasp to stand and walk over to my closet, keeping my back to him as I begun to feed through my clothing for something to wear for the day.

"Stitches was someone I used to know."

" _Someone you used to know_?"

I sighed as I turned with a shirt in my hands to look at Uta through irritated irises, I knew he was referring to the conversation with Kouga yesterday. He knew that Stitches was Toma, he just wanted me to confirm everything for him; to hear it from the horses mouth.

"I'm hungry and going to get breakfast, don't you have some people to go and meet?"

"Ah, I do."

Without another word he turned and left the room, his footsteps echoing down the hall before descending the staircase. I waited until I heard him hit the last step before leaning against the wall and sliding down it to sit on the floor with the shirt clenched tightly in my hands. I sighed heavily and rested my head back against the wall, staring up at the cream coloured ceiling as I decided against Uta's warning; _I had to get out for an hour_.

I breathed in the fresh air as the dogs ran around the park happily; sniffing, peeing and playing around as much area as they could. It was a fairly warm morning, perfect dog walking whether.

"Eve."

I blinked at the voice behind me, but made no notion to move as I carried on watching the calm scene of my dogs playing tug of war with a stick.

"Morning Renji."

He said nothing more to me as I watched him take his place at my side through peripheral vision, my body unmoving and eyes still trained on the playing pups. I didn't feel ready to face Renji just yet, but I guess it was inevitable. Sooner might have worked out to be better in all honesty, because I already knew how I felt about the whole situation after having mulled it over night after night.

"Eve… I-"

"Renji, it was 8 years ago ago. My family or not you ate because you were hungry."

I turned to the taller male, leaning forward to wrap my arms around his large frame in a tight hug, not wanting to meet his gaze. My face buried into the leather of his jacket as I patted his back with one hand as a small smile made its way to my lips.

"We're okay."

I pulled away and smiled fully up at the confused eyed ghoul before patting his arm gently and whistling for the dogs attention, figuring it was time to head back before Uta came home and realised we weren't there.

"Eve, I'm sorry."

"Don't ever apologise to me for living Renji. But what I really want to know is are you my friend for the right reasons? Or was it because you felt guilty when you realised who I was? Because I don't want any more fake friends in my life."

A soft smile placed itself on the ghouls bearded face as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, staring off at something I couldn't see.

"When I met you officially at the morgue with Yoshimura it was because I felt guilty, you were alone and it was my fault. But as I spent more time with you I learnt that I liked having you around, and I wanted to protect you. You are my friend Eve."

I smiled a toothy grin before attaching the leads to the dogs collars and turning my back on the male so he didn't see how happy his words actually made me.

"I think that's the most you've ever said to me, thanks Renji. I'll text you when I'm home safe."

"About that."

His large hand placed itself on my shoulder for a brief moment, drawing my attention back to him as I tilted my head inquisitively.

"You should come back to the 20th ward, the 4th is no place for you. It's far too dangerous."

"I have Uta with me, and in all honesty I shouldn't even be here right now. So I should probably go before he gets back."

"Alright, I won't try to change your mind. But just know I'm only a phone call away."

"Thank you."

I turned my back on the ghoul and made my way down the parks path, home my destination.


	19. Part 19: Kind Gestures?

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, things were a bit hectic for a while but my grandad is doing better now and is currently in a care home much to his annoyance lol. He's not a happy man about it, but his ear is stitched back on and has healed nicely! And is on the right meds for his head trauma. :) I have had a little free time today and with it also being Uta's birthday I felt the need to write the next part. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

I watched people pass by the shop with my chin resting in the palm of my hand, I was bored out of my skull and was desperate for something to do. I felt like a prisoner to this mask shop, the empty eye holes of many masks seeming to play watch over my movements and making me feel more unnerved.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I pulled my attention from the window to stare down the ghoul working on a mask in the corner of the room, his voice sounding loud over the quiet music that was playing in the background. He never moved his eyes from his work, so failed to see the sneer I gave him before looking back outside once more.

"Just feeling like a human should in the presence of a ghoul… _ouch_!"

I seethed at the sudden dull thud at the back of my head as I spun around to eyeball the ghoul who looked to have not moved a muscle, my eyes casting down to stare blankly at the shiny bronze _penny_ that now lay beside me… _really_? I smiled lightly and picked up the money before holding it up in-between my index finger and thumb, hovering the Queen's head up and over Uta's body so her face covered his like one of his many masks.

"I'm keeping this."

I watched his shoulders shrug as I lowered the coin into my pocket and continued to watch the man work in mild interest. His fingers moved deftly; threading the string through leather, a look of calm resting on his face. How the hell does he do this tedious job? After the last time I helped him out I decided against doing it again for fear of my sanity. I wanted to go back to _my_ job, to _my_ home, to _my_ ward. I missed being independent and doing what I wanted; even if it was just as simple as going for a KFC at 3am ' _just because_ '.

"Would you like to assist me?"

"God no."

"Then would you like to go somewhere?"

His eyes drew up to meet mine in time to watch a small smile catch my lips as I lent forward on the windowsill to show him he had my full attention now.

"Where are you thinking of going?"

"Just to Anteiku. We can have a coffee in a safe place and it gets you out of this place for a while. I've been meaning to take my lunch break anyway."

It was as if he read my mind. I nodded my head once at him before pushing myself up into a standing position and grabbing my jacket from the hook, making him aware that I wanted to go now and wasn't willing to wait for him to finish what he was doing.

I pulled off a chunk of chocolate cake and dipped it into my steaming hot mocha, allowing the sponge to soak up the fluid before swiftly moving it into my mouth before it fell apart in my fingers and into the cup. I smiled with glee, sucking on the moist cake as I begun breaking off another piece.

"I may not know much about human customs when it comes to food, but even I don't think that should be right."

"It's chocolate cake and mocha has chocolate in it anyway, I'm just making it softer. Besides, it all ends up in the same place."

I popped in another piece of cake as I watched the ghoul stare out of the window, it was hard to tell what he was thinking with his shades on but he seems to have been distracted since we left his shop. Something doesn't seem right, but I can't help but think he wouldn't tell me if I asked. I looked out the window to where I think he was staring, watching as people flitted by in their daily business as ordinary. I turned back to my cake, uninterested in the subject any longer as I continued eating in peace.

"Uta, Eve; how nice to see the both of you. Are you out on a date?"

"Yes, Eve was feeling a bit claustrophobic so I thought some time out would do her good."

My eye twitched slightly at his statement; a _date_. Actually, were we out on a date? Could this be classed as one?

"We'll it's wonderful to see you both out like this, and Uta; Renji popped by with that information you needed."

My eyes shifted to watch the elderly man pull a folded piece of paper from his pocket and placed it on the table in-between us.

"Thank you Mr Yoshimura."

The old ghoul smiled as he turned to get back to work, my hand slamming over the paper as Uta's fingers begun to move over to it. He stared down my outstretched palm, as if it would magically move from the note from his gaze alone.

"Why the note?"

"I asked him to look into some things for me."

"And he had to give a note to Yoshimura rather than call you? You in a fight or something?"

His head tilted up lightly so I knew he was looking at me through those dark lenses as I stared at my reflection in them. A smile made its way to my face as I lifted my hand from the paper, leaving it alone on the table and drawing my fingers over to my coffee cup.

"Just kidding."

I picked up my cup and took a drink from it, _I guess I was right_. And I can't help but feel like their fighting is my fault to some degree. But since none of them have said anything I'm just going to stay out of it, besides there's something else I'd rather know right now.

"So this is a date huh?"

"That's what I said wasn't it?"

I smiled lightly and lowered my cup back onto the table, my hand now free to reach over the table and grip Uta's tattooed fingers in my own.

"You once said I was your girlfriend too."

His lips turned up in a small smile, his hand tilting to grip my fingers back as he tipped his head so I could see his red irises over his shades. A loud shatter caught my ears and attention as I turned to see Kaneki staring at a broken cup on the floor, panic written all over his face as not a second later Touka appeared from seemingly nowhere to scold him. I sighed a little at the sight before drawing my attention back to the male who's hand I still held. He was staring out the window before a second later smiling and standing from his seat, pulling me up with him as he kept a hold of my hand.

"Let's go."

"But my cake-"

He cut me off as he lent forward and pressed his lips to mine for a moment, pulling away slightly so I could feel his breath on my face.

"Let's go."

He turned and begun to walk away, pulling me alongside him as his fingers laced within my own, refusing to let go as I stared dumbly at his back.

" _ **AHHH**_!"

"Is he _dead_?!"

"It's a ghoul attack!"

"Oh my god!"

I turned my head to glance at the voices behind me for a second to see a few people gathered around a seemingly empty ally, knowing there was more in there than my eyes could see. I turned straight and walked alongside Uta to not look suspicious, even though suspicion was all I felt. That was exactly where he was looking earlier…

 _Thump… thump… thump… thump…_

"Do you have to do that?"

"I'm bored."

"Then perhaps do something else?"

"No, I'm good."

 _Thump… thump… thump…_

A hand shot out and caught the small ball I was throwing at the ceiling, my dark brown eyes never shifting from the little blue ball in-between tattooed fingers.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, just keeping myself occupied."

I shifted my gaze to stare into his Kakugan, our faces refusing to reveal what either was thinking. A smile hit his lips which caused me to furrow my eyebrows, he was giving up?

"Well you can play later, come. I have a surprise for you."

He walked away as I rolled over onto my front and watched him walk into the kitchenette where a few packages lay. I rose an eyebrow inquisitively as he stared at my form once he rounded the counter.

"If the surprise is me grilling your food again you can keep it."

His lips turned up at the corners as he pulled the plastic bag from a container, my eyes scanning the meat inside before confirming that it was chicken. I rose a brow as he held up another container holding bacon with his other hand, why did he have these meats?

"You're going to cook for me?"

"That was the idea, but then I realised that I knew little about what you liked. So I thought we could do it together."

"Together?"

He didn't answer me and instead opened the pack of bacon before holding a piece above a pan of water.

"Wait, I'll help you."

I rolled from the sofa and walked quickly into the kitchen before lowering his hand with the bacon so it was placed back into its packet. I eyed the ingredients he had before deciding on what to make and turning to the chicken and opening it.

"Slice 2 of these down the middle here, I'll sort the filling."

"Can't I watch? I need to know what you like after all."

I blinked back at the male before sighing heavily and spooning a lump of Philadelphia into a bowl and tipping some garlic granules over the tiny mountain of cheese.

"I know how to cook so you don't need to."

"You cooked for _me_."

"Not really, I fried blood and meat."

A tattooed hand reached over my side and took the spoon from my hand and begun stirring the garlic and cheese together as his broad chest pressed against my back. I watched the mixture dance around in the bowl at his movements, my teeth biting into my lower lip as I folded my way away from the ghoul to stare at him from a distance.

"Why are you wanting to cook with me?"

"I want to know what you like."

"I know that, you've been asking since I first cooked for you."

"So?"

" _So_? I'm not buying it. After previous endeavours with my food situation this is a little suspicious. You wanted to be involved before, but why _**so**_ involved _now_?"

"I decided to make an effort."

"You did make an effort. You know I like chicken stuffed with garlic cheese and wrapped in bacon. A mind reader you are Songbird."

The male stared at me as I picked up the bacon packet he left at my side, eyeing the 8 rashers that lay inside rather than the intense look I was receiving. That and to cover the smug I knew was written in my eyes; he was intelligent yes, but he knew nothing of human cuisine, let alone my taste in food as every persons is different. I lowered the plastic in my hands to rest it against the counter and turned my eyes to finally meet his, dark Kakugan having never seemingly left my form as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Who was the man in the alley?"

He stared at me for a moment longer before turning and walking out of the kitchenette, making his way to leave. I sneered before lunging forward at the male and gripping the back of his shirt, forcing him to stop yet not turn to face me.

"I know it's something to do with the Gaiji, and I'm bored of you keeping secrets from me about them."

Uta tilted his head lightly so I could only see the dark sclera of his eye, barely acknowledging what I had said which angered me. My teeth clenched as I removed my hand from his clothing, regaining myself as I turned away from the male and placed my hand on the kitchenette counter where the ingredients of my dinner lay.

"I've been tangled with them well before you and I'm able to take what you've said regarding them. Involve me Songbird."

The black of his sclera twisted so I could see the ruby irises of his eyes, his body fully turning to face me and he stared with his typical aloof gaze.

"The man that died outside Anteiku had been following us for a while, he was a member of the Gaiji that knew you lived with me."

I tilted my head to face the dark marble of the floor in distaste regarding the information I had heard.

"So they know where I live now?"

"Yes."

"And you allowed their scout to be killed… For an intelligent man you-"

"The man following us today was a newbie to Gaiji Keisatsu and full of himself, he thought he could do this on his own. He left his station to come to the 4th ward and got what he deserved."

"So he was following us of his own accord? That's why you took me to Anteiku."

"Yes, it drew suspicion to the 20th ward and father from us."

A bitter smile crossed my face for a second, _so that's why he took me there_. I laughed lightly and lent back against the counter, I should have known it wasn't a date of all things.

"Smart move Songbird, but what about the other information I asked for? Tell me about your meetings."


	20. Part 20: Outsider

I walked across the path with my dogs running ahead, playing along the way as they passed by an old man, a teenage girl, a young man and couple with a baby.

"Oi! Get back here!"

I chased down the hyperactive pups as they circled around to charge at the lone elderly male and knocked over his walking stick on their way past. The man fell over at the sudden change in weight and his frail rear hit the floor in time with the gasp leaving my throat. I ran over and helped up the elderly man taking his walking stick with me.

"I'm so sorry about that."

The male removed his stick from my hand to stabilise himself as he turned to me with a wrinkled grin and a soft pat to my shoulder.

"Oh don't worry, pups can be quite giddy."

"Yeah they're a pain."

I stared after the dogs running around the open field without a care as I sighed and ensured the man's walking stick was stable before stepping back and smiling gently at the man once more.

"Sorry again, I hope you're okay."

"Oh I'm fine dear. Thank you for helping me."

With a gentle smile the man turned and walked away as I waved after him with an equal ' _ **socially acceptable**_ ' smile. _He was a ghoul_ … my dogs may seem stupid, and very well may be around feeding time; but they know how to tell me about a ghoul's appearance without seeming suspicious. No barking, no snarling, no fur standing on end… they behave like a natural dumb dog. As they did around Renji, as they do around Uta. Keyword _did_ and _do_.

"Bark! _**Bark**_!"

I drew my eyes over to my smallest Staffordshire, watching him circle a pair of denim jeans and nipping at parts before pulling on other bits. The leg shook to shake the little dog from with with no avail as he moved to his other leg and gripped the denim in-between his teeth.

"Get off me you little shit!"

The leg stamped on the floor, scaring the pup from him for a second before he stared to bark at him. I drew my eyes up to the familiar ghoul, watching Kouga's complete distaste as my Labrador joined in the fun to begin sniffing at his foot with a wagging tail. The male grumbled as his gaze turned to meet my own with a dark glare, asking the unvoiced question. I tilted my head away, allowing the dogs their fun as I heard Kouga dancing around them to make his way over to me.

"They love you."

"Yeah well I'm not a dog fan, get them off will you?"

"Oi! Go play!"

The dogs shot off within seconds and continued to chase each other around the field in dopey bliss, a tut of annoyance leaving the blonde ghouls lips as his hands stuffed themselves into his pockets, relieved to have some peace.

"When I asked you to meet me alone; I meant _alone,_ I didn't invite the mutt patrol."

"It'd be suspicious to Songbird if I left without them. The only time he's okay with me leaving is when they're with me, so if I suddenly left alone… you get it. More headache than he's worth."

"Tch, possessive bastard."

"What did you need Kouga?"

"I got a guy, said he knew Pecker and has been helping us with some errands. We're planning a coup shortly so Fox will be joining me on the attack."

I darted my dark eyes over to the light haired ghoul, his expression appearing as if he was speaking about the damn weather.

"A coup? And you're involving Yuma? Kouga have you lost your fucking mind?"

"That's what I asked."

A red haired male poked his head into my line of sight, light green eyes scowling at the blonde in annoyance.

"Yuma."

The ginger turned his eyes to meet mine, nodding his head at me in acknowledgement as I stared at the face of a ghost long dead, a face so much like _his_. I swallowed hard and mentally shook my head at those thoughts; this is Yuma; _Fox_. A good man, a good _friend_. I smiled at the ghouls appearance as I reached my hand out to ruffle his short and messy locks.

"Good to see you."

"Get off me!"

He swatted my hand away as I laughed at his flushed freckled face, his gaze trying to remain annoyed. His had boyish features for a man that was almost 30, his light brown freckles making him look even younger and cuter. I retracted my hand to place it in my pocket, my face taking on its previous stoic expression as I turned back to Kouga, ready to continue our conversation.

"What's your plan of attack Kouga? You can't just go running in and slaughter everyone, right?"

"Stop being an idiot will you? And no more questions, you aren't part of this."

"I am part of this Kouga! I'm the _centre_ of the whole damn thing!"

"Tch! Stop being so conceited, I want rid of this loser gang and their focus on you is going to lower their guard. You're just _their_ target and _my_ distraction."

I blinked back for a second, _want rid_? He wasn't just going to take out their new leader?

"You want to destroy the _whole_ Gaiji? Why? You've been there since it first banded along with you Yuma, you can't say you're okay with this."

Yuma tilted his head away from me, his eyes drawing to the ground as to not meet the look I was now giving him. He wanted the whole gang gone too? I clicked my tongue and rolled back onto my heels before turning around, my back now facing the two males.

"Eve..."

I ignored Yuma, flinging my hair over my shoulder as I whistled for my dogs attention, wanting to go home now and hear nothing more of the situation.

"I don't need to know any more details, if you're planning to destroy everything Pecker… _Irano_ built from the ground up then that's your choice. This is a ghoul affair and I have no right to put my say in the matter being a human. I'm grateful you're keeping me alive, make sure you do the same for yourselves."

I walked away, my dogs following at my heels as I made my way down the path and away from the two men. _Destroy Gaiji Keisatsu_? Were they out of their minds? They were a _family_.

 _ **~#~#~ Flashback ~#~#~**_

"Listen to me will you?!"

"Why the hell should I?!"

"Because I'm in charge!"

"Says who?!"

"I started the Gaiji Keisatsu!"

"And a stupid fucking name it is!"

" _No it's not_!"

I laughed lightly as I lent back against the broad chest behind me, feeling it rumble as his own laughter reached my ears. I tilted my head up to stare at the freckled face of Toma; my boyfriend of 6 months, his face was pulled into a bright grin that I loved as his emerald eyes sparkled in joy at his friends antics. He noticed my stare and tilted his head down to look at me, brunette locks falling into his eyes as he did so, covering the jewels that were his eyes causing me to frown slightly.

"What is it?"

I reached up and pushed his hair back, smiling once more as I turned back to the bickering ghouls whilst I snuggled back against the male more.

"Those two are stupid."

"Haha! You've only just noticed that?"

I smiled at his laugh, he was such a bright and happy person it was hard not to smile when he did. It was contagious, why he was with someone dark and sarcastic like _me_ I'll never know.

"I've known since you introduced me to them… _thanks_ for that by the way."

I watched Irano and Kouga argue amongst themselves, Yuma in the middle trying to separate the two in vain. Irano had decided to make an official gang to try and help feed ghouls with little to no problem from the CCG, it sounds nice in _theory_ … but even I still don't know how he can pull off such an impossible feat. He kept talking about small branches of ghoul groups in each ward collecting corpses and bringing them to the bases set up there; _what a foolish dream_. But you have to admire the determination he has. Not just him but all the ghouls here; they want a better world and who can blame them really? Ghouls are treated worse than vermin, their whole race being oppressed like Hitler with the Jews. _Disgusting_.

"Eve, we should really stop them."

"Why? It's funny."

I grinned lightly, watching as Yuma clung onto Kouga's back for dear life as he cried at the angry male to stop fighting as the blonde fought to remove the ginger from himself; Irano pointing and laughing at the predicament both boys were in.

"Heh, I guess it is."

A light coloured hand reached over and gripped my own, giving my fingers a light squeeze of affection as I continued to watch the boys argue about leadership with much amusement.

"Help to feed ghouls peacefully huh? Yeah, I think I can get on board with this almost impossible task."

"I'm loving the _almost_ part _._ "

"I'm loving it too."

 _ **~#~End~#~**_

It was just a typical day, but that was the day I decided to use my skills I had studied to be a surgeon to be an undertaker instead. The others laughed at me, much like I laughed at them when they came up with the idea of the Gaiji; Toma was the only one that supported me. And look what happened; 8 years later I run a successful morgue in the 14th ward, feeding ghouls in not only my ward but others as well. Irano's gang had turned into a full blown organisation, much like Anteiku's but on a wider scale. And now Toma… Irano... they're dead and the rest of the Gaiji will suffer the same fate soon. I will probably never see Kouga or Yuma again after the coup.

"Eve! Wait!"

I stopped in my tracks, turning to face the ginger haired male as he ran to catch up with me. He stopped short, almost colliding with me as he raised his hands up to place themselves on my shoulders.

"Please don't think ill off Kouga and me for our decision."

"I don't think ill of you."

"Don't lie to me Eve! I've known you long enough to know when you're lying to me!"

"Times have changed Yuma, you haven't seen me in over a year after all."

"Yeah, it was shortly after Toma died..."

The ginger dropped his eyes to the ground, biting his lip as his fingers dug into my shoulders at his distress.

"Toma… he died to _protect_ us… he wouldn't want to see us this way… Eve please, try to understand… once Irano died the Gaiji changed, there were the wrong kind of people welcomed in and most of our original members have been killed… it's no longer about peacefully feeding ghouls, but more about slaughtering humans and… Kouga and I… we can't do it any more..."

My mouth fell open slightly, I didn't know so much had changed in such a small space of time. All their hard work had been twisted into something so cynical. I knew that doves and ghouls were attacked quite often by the Gaiji when a member was attacked first, and thus were feared for the _cover_ they made, the rumours that flew. But now, they seemed to have turned into the very thing they were _thought_ to be. Monsters.

"I don't think ill of you Yuma, like I said it's not my affair as I'm an outsider to all this. Do what you have to."

Teary green eyes met mine once more as I smiled gently at the older ghoul, placing my hands over his in a comforting gesture before pulling them from my shoulders to hold his hands in front of me.

"Just come out of this alive okay? I don't think Toma would forgive me if he knew I let his little brother go and die in battle."

The ginger smiled gently at me before squeezing my hands once and letting go to take a step away from me.

"I'll come back alive, I promise. I'm going to have your friend with me after all and he's stupid powerful."

I smiled back at the ghoul and laughed lightly, thinking about Uta and all the things I've heard about him.

"Yeah, the mighty No Face will have your back."

Yuma blinked lightly and tilted his head with a confused pout on his lips.

" _No Face_? No, that creepy guy's not coming with us. He's been protecting you so we never invited him along."

I rose an eyebrow in confusion;

"It's not Songbird? But Kouga has been meeting with him so I assumed it would be."

"No, Kouga said he was the best asset for keeping you alive. If Bull Horn gets to you before we get to him then that's where No Face will come in. We need him with you at the time of the Coup."

I was confused now, if it's not Uta then who? I don't really have that many friends.

"Who are you talking about then?"

"Raven, he's coming along."

" _Renji_? Why is he getting involved in the Gaiji's coup? He has nothing to do with it."

"Actually he does, he and Irano have known each other for a while. Irano's brother Arata and Raven's sister Hikari got married and had kids, before they got killed of course. They hadn't really spoke since."

So they're technically _family_ , why did Renji call Irano a nuisance when he visited the morgue that time then? I rubbed my temples, having a lot of information thrust onto me this past hour has caused a headache. I never really knew _anything_ all along, I was an outsider to them even after all these years. A wide gap between humans and ghouls no matter how close I tried to pull myself...


	21. Part 21: Angry Impulse

The COF song mentioned: watch?v=6dW6aNAZGTM

I stared at the ceiling with my forearm covering my forehead, the contact making me feel a touch more at ease as I listened to the lyrics of ' _Cradle Of Filth - Nymphetamine'_ play in the background to break the silence of the morgue. When I got back to HySy I noticed that Uta was nowhere to be found, so I dropped the dogs and fed them before allowing them to get comfy and leaving for my workplace for a bit of silence and a comforting surrounding. Odd that I find a place filled with death peaceful but I guess I just got used to it over the years. I know I wasn't supposed to be here but I just needed to be alone in a comfort zone, especially after everything I had just heard. I found out so much new information and realised just how out of the loop I was in the ghoul world. Yet none of my friends were human so I was feeling even more lonely than ever.

"Why are you here? Didn't Yoshimura tell you it wasn't safe?"

I ignored the familiar soft voice and continued my stare down with the white ceiling, silently hoping that he'd get I needed to be left alone. No dice.

"Are you ignoring me now? That's rude."

"What do you want Songbird?"

"I want you to come home."

"I am home… I think anyway."

The male remained silent as I sighed, knowing he wouldn't understand since he wasn't there for the conversation, but not feeling in the mood to explain anything.

"Well that's morbid, your home is with me. Unless you're _wanting_ to be a corpse on that table. I can arrange it for you."

I smirked, allowing my head to roll to the side and press my cheek on the cold metal of the table as I stared into the ruby eyes of the raven haired ghoul I had grown close to these past few months.

"Go home Songbird."

"Not without you."

"I'm not aloud privacy?"

The male remained silent as I sat up from the table to swing my legs over the side of the table, allowing my New Rock clad feet to swing back and forth and my palms pressed against the table to keep myself upright.

"I just wanted to see my workplace was still in one piece. Leave me alone will ya? Or do you enjoy staring at me you pervert?"

"I guess I'm a pervert then."

I looked up at him through my black and blonde fringe, hiding my blush with an annoyed stare and a heavy sigh.

"Fine, do what you want. I'm going to check some files and make sure this place has been running smoothly in my absence."

"It has."

"I'd like to see for myself if you don't mind. Excuse me."

I pushed myself from the table and walked past the male, brushing his shoulder as I did so and made my way into the back office where all the paperwork was kept. I opened the new arrival cabinet and checked over the information and freezer numbers of several people. I would check the freezers next so I knew they were placed correctly.

"You're under a lot of stress."

I rolled my eyes, knowing he couldn't see me as I continued flitting through the files deciding to ignore his stupid remark.

"It's because of that red head earlier right?"

He caught my attention as I turned my head over my shoulder to look at the ghoul with a deadpan stare.

"You were watching us?"

"Yes."

I turned back to the file in my hand and stared at the photo of the African male for a second before flipping it close to stare at the brown cover instead.

"Why did you feel the need to watch me? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I don't, this isn't the first time you've slunk around behind my back after all."

I turned around to face the smirking ghoul with a smirk of my own.

"Heh, I suppose I'm not the stealth type like you are. But I guess ghouls are just born being able to deceive and stalk humans."

Uta's smirk fell, his normal stoic expression covering his face once he realised the seriousness behind my lightly stated words. He walked forward to stand before me, close enough for me to feel the heat of his body against my front. I stared up into his Kakugan, trying to read what he was thinking before he reached forward and took a lock of my long hair in his fingers.

"We do those things to eat. I do those things to you to keep you safe, just like your friends from the park. I understand that you're upset because of their plan to take down the whole Gaiji Keisatsu, but you need to understand that it's not the same organisation you left."

He tugged gently on my hair, but hard enough to pull at the roots and make me flinch slightly. I scowled up at the male and took a hold of the lock he tugged at, refraining him from doing it again as I scowled at him.

"You're such a creep, eavesdropping isn't very attractive you know? Besides I'm not going to go poking around the Gaiji any more. You're getting what you want so shouldn't you be happy? You're the one that's been trying to keep me out of it all this time after all."

"I know."

"So what's your _problem_?"

"I think it's fascinating how many ghoul friends you have, yet you don't have a single human friend. You don't socialise with your own kind but feel more comfortable around the humans natural predator; it's unheard of."

"Humans and ghouls are together more often than you think."

"As couples."

I blinked lightly, it was true. Humans and ghouls seemed to care less when it was a relationship rather than friendship, it's a totally different matter. I knew this already, but it was strange hearing it from someone's mouth.

"They are your friends and you know that, so stop trying to convince yourself they aren't."

I looked up into his eyes, a grin covering my face for a second before a laugh followed. I de-tangled my fingers from my hair and covered my mouth to stifle my giggles, finally understanding the male now as I smiled up at him gently once my laughter had died down.

"I _know_ they're my friends and that's never going to change. We've known each other for too long to let go of our friendship now. I'm just a bit upset for allowing myself to fall out of the loop for so long is all. I just wish I knew about these things happening and am feeling guilty for distancing myself for so long, but now it's a battle I can't get involved in."

"You're upset because you can't stand by a ghoul in a bloodbath?"

"I'm upset because I can't stand by my friends when they need help."

Uta removed his fingers from my hair and let it fall limp to his side as he stared hard at me for a moment before turning on his heel so his back was facing me.

"I see, I guess I assumed wrong. I'm glad because I was beginning to think you'd leave the ghoul's world."

"Leave it? And mingle with other _humans_? Ew..."

Uta threw his head over his shoulder with a smirk that I mimicked walking forward a second later to wrap my arms around his waist and press my face into the curve of his back so my cheek was resting in between his shoulder blades.

"Things have been difficult and I've been thinking of leaving, but I don't think I ever _could_. It's all just angry impulses and I know I belong where I am."

"And once everything is over?"

I removed my face from his back and gave his spine a gentle kiss before releasing him completely and swinging myself to his front, taking his left hand with me.

"Let's go home."


	22. Part 22: Selfish And Conceited

I kicked the small dog from under my legs with a scowl as I fought with the hem of the jeans I was trying to peg on the line. I didn't know if I was angry with the dog or the fact that Uta's waistband is _smaller_ than mine. _Skinny bitch_ … I sighed as I finally got them pegged up and picked up the socks from the top of the basket, copying my previous actions. Uta was with a client in the shop so I decided to get out of the way before he asked me to help with his tedious job once more and do something a little more active, like laundry. This is the first time I've done _both_ of our dirty clothes though and I guess I am feeling a little pissed at how slim this man actually is. I mean I'm not fat or anything, but no girl likes to know the guy she's living with is thinner then her; its just drilled into our heads by social media. And like everyone else I'm roped into it.

"Does he own anything that _isn't_ grey or black?"

"I have a few white shirts, I don't wear them that often though because they get dirty easy with my type of work."

I glanced over my shoulder with a deadpan stare before turning back to the grey tank top I was hanging.

"Yeah and my job is _so clean_..."

Uta's hand dipped into the wash basket before holding up my damp pink night shirt in front of his form, his head tilting curtly at me.

"Do you think I'd suit something like _this_ then?"

"Hm, I don't think it's your colour. But I would _love_ to see that."

I laughed lightly before taking the negligee from his fingers and pegging it up alongside the other dripping clothes.

"I'd love to see it too, I never knew you would wear pink."

"I may be a goth but I am still a _girl_ Songbird."

"I see… So if I wear it does that mean I get to see _you_ in it?"

My lips curled into a smile as I tilted my head back to stare at the taller male, his eyes giving nothing away to me.

"Help me with the laundry first and then we'll talk."

"I would, but I have to get to work on a mask shortly."

I blinked brown eyes lightly, so once his client left he came to check on me? He was worried? So that earlier was him trying to cheer me up? I smiled brightly, turning my face away and back to the jeans I was pegging up to hide it from the ghoul.

"Fine then I can manage alone, honestly I'm just keeping busy. We need clothes after all."

"Do we?"

" _I do_. You can do what you want."

"Hm, I don't think it would be much fun if I was the _only_ naked one though."

"Then go find someone naked to be naked with."

My smirk fell as I was gripped around the wrist and turned to face the taller ghoul, his face was as stoic as ever, but his eyes looked dark. _What the hell did I say_? I clicked my tongue at the male as my head lolled to the side gently.

" _Chill_ I was only joking around."

He remained still for a moment before a gentle smirk pressed against his lips, covering the dark look instantly.

"Shame, because I found someone I want to be naked with."

I sighed lightly, relieved to see he was back to his old joker self but annoyed that this conversation was _still_ on going. It was _embarrassing_ … but like hell I'd let him know that; he'd keep at it otherwise. But more then anything I'm glad to see that darkness leave his eyes… did my words really bother him _that_ much? I reached my free hand up, brushing it along the shorter left side of his hair and feeling the Velcro like texture between my fingers.

"This is ready for a shave Songbird, it's going to look untidy if you don't do it soon."

Tattooed fingers reached up to grip mine, pressing them father into his scalp as he smiled gently at me.

"Then do you think you'd be willing to do it for me?"

"You're a grown man Songbird, you can do your own hair."

I sneered at him and pulled my fingers back, turning away from his teasing grin to pick up the empty wash basket and make my way over to the door, stopping to look over my shoulder at the male who hadn't taken his eyes from my form.

"Get some work done and then we'll talk."

I turned back and walked into the shop, shifting myself upstairs to the apartment where I dropped the basket carelessly in the bathroom before glancing at my reflection in the mirror. I looked… _tired_. I grumbled to myself before walking to stand in front of said mirror and pull at one of my panda eyes, looking at the dark ring in full detail. I suppose I have been pretty sleepless lately with all that's been going on. I've been in the world of ghouls for as long as I can remember… they have pretty much always been in my life, but not like _this_. I know they are dangerous… _but what isn't_? Most things in the world are dangerous, humans are just more aggressive towards ghouls because we are not at the top of the food chain any longer… _such a selfish and conceited species we are_ … but survival is always a species' top priority regardless. I help ghouls to achieve that survival, everyone has a right to live after all. But I've never come across a ghoul… _anyone_ really… that's wanted me dead just for the sake of it. But can I really call it cruelty when this Bull Horn is merely looking out for his organisations members? I have no clue who he is or what he looks like, so I'm no threat to him. He's just looking out for his… _family_? No, I wouldn't call it that… but he needs the members to continue hunting and killing humans for survival. No… not survival… _fun_. They are killing for sport… like fox hunting. _A selfish and conceited species they are_ … I grumbled to myself before stepping away from the mirror and digging through my deep pockets to fish out my phone, scanning through the list of people before stopping once Renji's name was highlighted blue and hitting the call button before pressing the phone to my ear. It rang once… twice…

"Yeah?"

"Hey Renji, can we meet up for a bit?"

I swirled the coffee around my cup as I stared down at the milky contents, avoiding the look I knew I was receiving from the steel eyed ghoul in front of me. He seemed to be guarded the moment I walked through his front door, being confused when I declined his offer to meet me at Anteiku but rather his place where it was quieter and no one would over hear us.

"You don't have to glare at me like that you know."

"Then give me a reason not to. Why are you here Eve?"

"Kind as always I see..."

"Eve."

I sighed heavily before leaning back onto the bed, one of my hands supporting me as I took a sip of coffee to moisten my throat.

"I don't want you to get involved in the fight with the Gaiji."

Renji grunted to himself before placing his mug down with a sigh.

"So you spoke with Kouga then?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

I shrugged my shoulders and lent forward to place down my own mug beside his.

"And nothing, I just don't want you involved in a battle that doesn't concern you."

"So he didn't say anything to suddenly bring this on?"

"He told me you would be fighting."

I narrowed my eyes at the male, leaning father forward and folding my hands in my lap to clench my fingers together. _How the hell is he not getting this_?

"You've always been a secretive man Renji and I've never pushed anything, but if you don't have anything to do with them then don't get involved."

He remained silent as he stared me down, his eyes narrowing to mirror my own.

"I have my reasons."

"Your sister?"

I regretted it as soon as I said it. His eyes turned away from me for a second before flitting back to my form and standing to his feet with a trademark grumble. I couldn't back down now though after one slip of the tongue.

"Renji, I don't want to see you dead at my morg-"

My words were cut off as his large hand clamped over the lower half of my face, covering it like a mask as my body was thrown backwards from the strength behind him. I lay still on the bed, staring up at the man hovering over me with waiting eyes as he stared down at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"You like to stick your nose everywhere don't you? So you know that Irano is related to that useless man now? _The one who let my sister die_?"

I blinked lightly, still unable to say anything for his large hand. She _died_?

"My reasons for destroying the Gaiji have nothing to do with that though, that bastard Arima will pay for my sister. But the Gaiji has more to do with _you_. You are _alive_ and I want to keep it that way; that's all. I will fight to kill and I won't hold back or regret. You are not going to get involved and you are not going to stop me."

I lay still, staring into his steel eyes and trying to breathe though my nose with mild struggle from hi index finger covering the opening slightly.

"Not going to fight back?"

I remained still, I had no reason to fight him; _as futile as it may have been_. He was doing what he believed to be right much like I was. I breathed a heavy sigh through my nose before opening my mouth as much as I could and sticking my pierced tongue out to lick his palm, watching as his eyebrow creased in annoyance before pulling his hand away and wiping it on his jeans.

"I see why ghouls are reluctant to eat their own kind, you taste like sweat."

The ghoul stared at my grinning face, a soft smile making its way to his lips before he removed his larger form from my own to sit back in his chair in a less threatening manner.

"What is wrong with you?"

"A shorter list is what's right with me."

"No, that's a long list."

"Hm?"

I tilted my head at the ghoul who was looking away from me, his eyes glued to the almost empty coffee mugs with a frown.

"Renji?"

I caught the males attention, smiling at him gently before standing to my feet. I would ignore what he just said, it seemed like he didn't want me to hear it any way...

"I guess I can't stop you from going to this fight huh? So instead I want you to remember this."

He stared hard at me as I pointed an accusing finger in his face, almost hitting his nose in the process as my eyes narrowed into serious slits.

"You come back alive. You come back with Kouga and Yuma and we'll all go for coffee with Songbird."

His eyes shifted from my finger to my eyes, a soft smile being fought back as he gripped my fingers to move them from his line of sight.

"Got it."

With a grin I turned on my heel and made my way over to the door, stopping just before I reached it.

"I'm sorry about your sister Renji, I understand how you feel."

"No, you don't."

I tilted my head back to face him as his eyes were cast to the ground.

"You forgave the one who murdered your brother when you shouldn't have."

I rose an eyebrow before laughing lightly and catching the silver haired males attention.

"No? I think I should have. After all I met the guy and he is pretty awesome, even though he can act like he has a stick up his ass."

Renji looked at me with an unreadable expression as I turned back to the door and left his home, not waiting for a reply; _not like I'd probably get one_. He was never good with the sentimental stuff after all. A heavy sigh left my lungs as I made my way over to the train station, I'd say this was a useless trip… he's still going into this fight. But it was nice speaking with him properly for the first time since… _then_.

My feet were suddenly flung from underneath me, my shoulder hitting the brick wall to my right as I slid down it painfully to the ground, my flesh tearing and sticking to the jagged pats of the brick. I titled my head with a sneer to look into Kakugan eyes I didn't recognise.

"Well I got lucky! I found the lil' bitch! Boss'll give me a grand present for this! Ahaha!"

The blonde male reached down and took a handful of my duo coloured hair in his fingers, forcing my head up to meet his features.

"Don't worry, I won't kill ya just yet. I have to take ya to boss first and get my praise!"

 _Such a selfish and conceited man_...


	23. Part 23: Please Come Home

I stared at the rusted iron bars mere feet before me, listening to the echoed cries of other human beings in cells surrounding me. _Pained, Depressed, Hopeless, Desperate_ … My teeth ground together as my head rested back against the cold mould on the brick behind my head. It cushioned me at least as there was no bed, toilet… _anything_ around me. Nothing but these 4 walls and the odd rat passing through looking for a corpse to feed on.

" _Let me out_! I have a family!"

" _ **Please**_! I want to go home!"

"Someone… _**kill me**_..."

"L-let me go! I'm pregnant! P-please _ **don't do this**_!"

"I'm in _hell_ … this is it..."

I tuned out the voices around me, choosing to stare at the ceiling instead. How could I be so careless? I had my Quinque scalpel but… even after being stabbed through the chest the blonde ghoul I met merely laughed before smashing my head against the brick wall… I pressed my fingers to my still delicate temple, feeling the crusted blood and scabbing with a sigh as I wiped my dirtied hands once more on my shirt. Luckily it was a black band shirt, so dirt isn't really showing up on it, merely the grey dust clustered here and there. You would expect my appearance to be the last thing on my mind, but after being here for so long with nothing to do you run out of things to look at or think about. With no windows I could only guess time, but it had to have been a minimum of 3 days considering our ' _feeding time_ ' and when certain captives start screaming. I could only wonder why Bull Horn hadn't come to watch my execution yet. He wanted me dead right? Enough so that he was going to do it with his own hand. Now I had been caught did he no longer care? If so then why wasn't I dead yet? These are the things I keep thinking about around drowning out the sounds of the people surrounding me; trying to bargain with me and others in cells to cause a distraction for them. What did they expect to accomplish in their distressed state? I was afraid… no, not afraid… _I'm terrified_ … but even I know better than to trust my thoughts right now, as escape is my main thought but with no ideal plan. Let alone one that would be successful against a ghoul.

"Oi! Get up livestock!"

My eyes drew up to meet the Kakugan eyes of the ghoul that had been feeding us these last few days, his eyebrows furrowed together under his mask in annoyance as he turned the key to my cell, unlocking it as my eyes widened lightly. _Why was I being let out?_

"I said get up! I don't have time for your shit!"

"I can't..."

"You defying me? Get off your ass!"

I laughed bitterly to myself before letting my head fall against the mould once more, clutching my right leg close to my chest with shaking hands… _I was beginning to lose my nerve._

" _Sorry everyone…_ _Uta_..."

"Huh? What you say? Don't whisper you shit! I said _get up_!"

The man walked into my cell, his heavy footsteps thundering over to me before he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me towards him so I was on my knees. A painful yelp left my throat at the sharp pain.

"You stupid humans…"

The male reached up his other hand to grip at his mask, pulling it down slightly for me to see his face.

"Ko-"

" _Shhh_!"

He pushed his mask back up his face, releasing my hair in the process before gripping my arm and yanking me to my feet.

"Come on!"

I was pulled against the male as he helped me along the halls and past the ghouls on guard, drowning out the pleas of the humans surrounding us with a frog in my throat… I was just going to leave them… _to die._

"Eve, there's an emergency exit close by. I know you're unsteady on your feet but do you think you can make it home?"

"Yeah, but Ko-"

"Good, make sure you get back to the mask makers place. Boss is due back any day now and this is the only time I can get you out of here without it looking suspicious that I let you go."

I clenched my teeth but nodded no less, allowing myself to be pulled along the dusty halls by the male until we came across a door labelled _exit_ with the little running white man on it.

"This is as far as I go."

I nodded and looked up at the masked ghoul with a soft smile.

"I never knew you could be so kind. Thank you."

My shoulder was pushed, making me face the exit as I struggled to keep my balance before glancing over to look at the dark mask, upturned happy eyes looking back at me.

"I'll see you at work. _Go_!"

I nodded; taking my first step to the exit before my right leg gave, the pressure too much from trying to stand on my own as I dropped to the floor with a soft thud in pain. I hissed and gripped my pained leg tightly, listening to the bang and fleshy thud behind me simultaneously. My eyes opened wide upon hearing the noise, turning to look at the fleshy lump behind me as I struggled to comprehend what I was staring at. It was like slow motion… I had just been talking to this man not a second before… we were talking and then I fell… _And now he's_ …

"Ko..."

I reached my hand out, placing my hand over the straps of the mask of the male now sprawled out on the floor before me. I tilted his covered face, unable to take the mask from him so I wouldn't have to see what I already knew to be true. Blood pooled around his unmoving form, his eyes closed under his mask, his punctured chest unmoving… _he was dead._

"Eve?"

I turned my eyes up to stare at the male in the exit, surprise covering my face when I noticed the allies before me rather than an enemy.

"Songbird… Kouga..."

I turned back to the dark haired male before me, petting his hair gently in hopes of waking him, already knowing it wouldn't work but who can blame a person for wishing in their moment of weakness?

"It's Koju..."

"The corpse collector from the morgue? _He worked here too_?"

I couldn't answer Kouga's question… I didn't know if Koju worked for the Gaiji or not… I didn't even know he was a ghoul. He's worked for my morgue for years, but his documents stated that he was human… _forged_ now I know.

" _Tch_ … arrogant bastard. He was probably a double agent."

"No. Koju was a prick… but…"

He was no double agent. He couldn't have known; he's been working for the morgue well before Bull Horn took over Gaiji Keisatsu and he never knew I was affiliated with the ghouls here either, I never told _anyone_ who worked for me. So he must've been working there for another reason… had he been working for Pecker? Not knowing that I had been also? _Pecker never told anyone about me_ … I was human so… I looked down at the emblem on Koju's arm, an eagle with a horse on its back…

"Eve, let's get you out of here."

I looked back up to the men before me, shifting myself to stand before them with a forced smile. They never knew Koju… so they wouldn't have known… I… I _can't_ hold it against them… they didn't know he was a _friend_...

"Alright. Thank you for coming for me."

That's what I need to remember… _they came for me_ … _they didn't know about him_ …

"Eve..."

I looked at Kouga, soon following his gaze down to my upper thigh and pressing my fingers over it with a smile.

"It doesn't hurt as bad any more. I can stand so that proves I'm fine."

I listened to him scoff as he walked over to me and knelt down press his fingers over my own, putting more pressure onto the wound than I'd like.

"They took a lump from you for food."

"I took as good care of it as I could and prevented infection so it's healing nicely; _stop touching_."

The male scoffed once more before he smirked and pulled his hands away from the injury, eyes shifting to the silent ghoul behind him.

"I know you won't stay neutral any more, so take whatever action you need to."

I opened my mouth to speak as Uta moved into my line of sight and over to the door leading to the main hall. ... _Uta_? I grit my teeth lightly before shifting to face the raven haired ghoul.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Veil, take care of Eve while I'm gone. Are you sure you're okay with me taking your place?"

Kouga shifted his gaze away to stare at Uta's back with a smirk, my own falling at being ignored.

"Yeah, I made a promise to an old friend to take care of her. That's more important than the Gaiji, so go and take your revenge for your woman."

 _Your woman_? My eyebrow twitched at the word, but I paid no heed to that as I called out to Uta once more.

"Stop ignoring me you prick! Where are you going?"

The male sighed but refused to look at me as he kept his gaze towards the door, my fingers clenched together before I took a deep breath myself before limping over to grip the male's cardigan, pressing my face into his tense arm.

"You do whatever you need to… but… Uta… please come home to me."

I released my hold, allowing the male to leave the room before falling back onto my ass with clenched fists as to not scream my head off at how angry and upset I was… not only about him going to fight with everyone and leaving me behind to worry… but all that has pressed on my mind… _Uta… Renji… Kouga… Yuma… Koju_ … I'm struggling to keep my collective self at the moment… and being a human that isn't trained in battle there is fuck all I can do to help… So all I can do is stay out of the way...

"Hey, get your ass up and let's go."

"Kouga..."

"Did ya hear me? Come on! I don't have time to be waiting around for you."

"I'll move when I'm ready..."

"Huh? What did you say? You want to sit here and die?"

"Of course not you idiot..."

"Then what's your problem? Get off your ass and let's go!"

" _Shove it_!"

"You shove it! Stop sitting here feeling sorry for yourself!"

"Kouga!"

"Don't give me crap! Your the one that always acts so tough! Well then tough it bitch, let's go!"

"Kouga… my legs broken."

"… _eh_?"

I sighed heavily before shuffling my bum around to face him, my gaze avoiding whatever look he was giving me.

"My leg gave way as soon as I got to Songbird, that's why I grabbed at him. The bone has ground from me moving earlier and I can't walk on it any more now... I have a trapped nerve and it's too painful."

" _Heh_..."

My eyes drifted up to the blonde, watching as he covered his smile with his hand for a second before it shifted back to his usual scowl.

"You never change do you? Guess I'll have to carry your fat ass then."

" _Fa_ -"

"Up we go!"

My body was hoisted over Kouga's shoulder before I could finish my complaint.

"Geez, you really _are_ fat!"

He begun running from the building, my arms wrapping around his form from my awkward angle for safety measure as I watched the building I was captive in fade into the distance; the people I love battling in there…please... _please_ … let them come home to me… let _him_ come home to me...


	24. Part 24: Slaughter House

_**Hello everyone! Just so you know this whole chapter is going to be written in Uta's POV for the battle that Eve won't attending. Uta's kagune is mentioned also, so if you aren't up to date with the manga then I wouldn't recommend reading this chapter; unless you want to know of course. If you do decide to skip do not worry, it won't leave any loose ends for the next chapter so nothing will be left out of the main plot. :) Oh and FYI I SUCK at battle scenes but I have tried my best. :( I hope it doesn't disappoint.**_

 _ **MINOR SPOILER ALERT FOR THIS CHAPTER!**_

 **Uta's POV**

"Stop ignoring me you prick! Where are you going?"

I sighed but refused to turn and face the female behind me, knowing full well the look I couldn't conceal from her and not wanting her to see that bloodlust I knew welled in my irises. The sound of her limping form fell into my ears before her small fingers gripped tightly onto my cardigan; face pressing into my arm.

"You do whatever you need to… but… Uta… please come home to me."

 _I will_ … was what I wished to reply; but I didn't. I didn't trust my own voice feeling the weight of her shaking form pressed against me… she was more hurt than she was letting on and that only increased my worry and rage. Once realising she would receive no reply she let me go and allowed me to exit the room, closing the door behind me as I finally looked back once I knew I couldn't be seen.

This past week I've been underground, going through ghouls to try and find Eve. More lives have been lost this past week than one of my feeding frenzy's back in my teenage years; it was fun despite the goal. Itori has been a big help, using the skills she has to get me where I am now and I readied myself for taking Eve home to HySy. I have seen people bludgeoned and maimed, eaten alive from their open chest cavities as they cried for help. Yet when I saw the lump of flesh carved from her upper thigh to expose muscle tissue and bone… the broken look on her dirt and blood covered face as if she had given up hope… _I saw red_ ; and now all I want is for the people who did this to suffer a fate worse than _hell_.

I sauntered down the hallways, my eyes tracking for any sign of life. I heard the cries of anguish and battle so took the time to glance over the railing at the fighting ghouls, the Gaiji could easily be distinguished from the clothing they wore alongside the crest adorning them. My help didn't seem needed, making my job a little easier to locate Bull Horn and slaughter him like the animal he is.

"H-hey! You're one of the intruders!"

I didn't even move my head to look at the female ghoul behind me as my kagune slithered from my lower back to puncture what I could feel to be her throat, and with a quick tug upwards I split her head in half, silencing her and allowing me to think once more. I attached my mask to my face that I had brought for safety measure and begun walking down the hallway once more; you can never be too careful after all.

"What are you doing here?"

I smiled and tilted my head to my old friend, my mask facing his as I knew the kind of expression he was wearing without even seeing it.

"I'm here for the fun Raven-Kun."

"You were told to get Eve and leave with her. _Where is she_?"

"Don't worry, she's safe with Veil."

"And when I'm done with you I'm going to get her back."

My smile fell at the new voice entering our conversation, I knew what vermin it was and I was ready for this to be over with already.

"Bull Horn, how rude of you to interrupt us. We were having a conversation."

"Conversations _over_. I know it's because of you losers that Eve is gone and I want her back."

I wasn't bothered listening to his drivel and neither was Renji as he made the first move, launching himself at the smaller male with a kick aimed at his skull. Bull Horn veered back, missing Renji's boot by a hair before shifting to flip himself back, using Renji's stomach as leverage. I used the opportunity to charge forward, knowing full well that Bull Horn was an Ukaku user much like Renji and worked better from a distance. Two thin tendrils shifted from my spine, moving at speed to hit the male whilst he was still in mid air. He avoided one, grabbing it to swing himself from the second as he released his own Kagune; a liquid texture like Ukaku that looked like an azure broken spiderweb in the rain. I shook the tendril he was holding, flinging him across the room and into the wall before he had chance to attack me. Blue blobs with sharpened ends tore through the dust, my own Kagune blocking the blow and the purple shards of Renji's colliding with the bullets aimed at him as Bull Horn came back into view once the cloud had settled.

"Why did you take her?"

I clicked my tongue at pathetic sack of meat knelt before me, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Because she's mine."

"You can't just claim her as yours!"

"You want her too? Sorry but if I won't hand her over to my best friend then I sure as hell won't hand her over to you."

My head tilted to the side, eyeing the ghoul through the eyeholes of my mask as his cracked one fell, exposing half of his face. A sneer was etched onto his familiar features, but I had already known who Bull Horn was for a long time coming.

"Of course I don't want her you idiot, I just want her _dead_!"

"Why? Once she's gone you take over the morgue and then can flourish this business?"

"I have been one of Eve's customers for a long time, getting closer to her and getting her to let her guard down around me. It was disgusting; eating that crap that had been dead for days… cold. _Ugh_! I didn't go through all that for you to take her away! That day she was working alone was the day she was _supposed_ to _die_!"

"Obviously not, because she's still alive."

"Because of you idiots!"

The male rose to his feet, tearing the broken mask from his face as it no longer had a use to him as he glared hard in our direction. I tilted my head over to Renji who merely stepped back, signalling the finish was all mine. I was grateful, this bastard has been bugging me for a long time and when he's dead Eve can live without looking over her shoulder for him all the time.

"I don't care about your strive for power, nor do I care what you have to say any more. What I do care about is keeping that woman smiling at me, so for it to continue she needs to live. Which means..."

I rose my hand to my face and removed the mask from my face, surroundings coming into full sight and sound as I stared hard at the male before me with bloodlust in my eyes. He shivered upon seeing how serious I was, a swallow following as I smirked darkly.

" _You have to die_."

Blue bullets shot at me once more as I made no attempt to dodge them. I felt them pierce my arms, chest, legs and face; the vision in my left eye going red as it popped with the impact. Slight pain enveloped where the wounds had been made. I've endured a lot over the years, this feeling as nothing more than what humans would call a bee sting as the pain faded dull and into nothing as I regenerated instantly. I eat well, better than this pathetic lump obviously as he was still bleeding from his wounded arm where my Kagune had struck him after flinging him away. I blinked vision back into my left eye, my smirk falling at the snarling fear-struck ghoul before me.

"Uta, finish it already."

"Not yet, I want him afraid. After all he kept Eve locked up in that cell when he could have just killed her. He wanted her scared."

"Tch, of course I did. The meat tastes better from a frightened victim after all. The blood rushing through their body makes the meat even juicier, not that _she_ wasn't anyway."

I watched as he lifted his index and middle finger to his lower lip, a blush forming on his cheeks as he appeared to be in pure ecstasy much to my distaste.

"She was frightened and in so much pain when I ripped the meat from her bones; legs have always been a favourite of mine after all. So much fat and blood..."

"Uta, kill him… or _I will_."

I didn't need to be told again, I could feel the vibrations of Renji's anger flowing from his body as much as he could probably feel mine. A calm person is something I have always been, and now will be no different. A tendril lunged towards Bull Horn, skewering him through the ribcage as a choked grunt left his lips once I pulled him into the air and over to dangle before me, a trickle of blood flowing where he had been dragged. I looked up at his pathetic form, blood dribbling down his chin mixed with saliva as I clicked my tongue once more.

"You truly are disgusting Bull Horn, and what's worse is that you took a part of something that belonged to me. So I assure you that I will digest your entire being as compensation."

The second tendril swiped with vigour horizontally, tearing open the stomach of the ghoul as blood flooded out of the open wound, being blocked slightly once the organs had hit the slit, demanding to be let out. The male choked on the blood that flooded up his throat, his hands grasping at my organ holding him in place. He wanted me to remove it? _Very well then_. The tendril used to slice him open gripped at his leg as the first one removed itself from his chest and allowing him to flop upside down and dangle like the Hanged Man Card. I gripped at both of his legs as the male tried for one more desperate attempt to use his own Kagune against me before I pulled… _hard_. The sound of flesh tearing reached my ears as Bull Horn had been torn in half, his organs falling out of the body like confetti and leaving his shell looking like a hollowed out pig in the butchers. It squelched to the floor once I released it as I made my way over to the mangled corpse, looking into the tear filled eye of one half of the body with a smirk. He died afraid in the end… _wonderful_.

"We should get moving."

"We will, but first I have to follow through on my promise."

I reached down and tore the wet orb from the eye socket, standing to examine the optic more closely.

"The commotion here will more than likely attract Doves, we should go before they get here. And Eve is waiting for you."

"You mean _us_."

I turned around to face my old friend, his mask removed as his steel eyes bore into my own expressionless ones. I looked back down to the eye in my fingers as it dawned on me; _Renji had given up on Eve_. I tilted my head lightly, examining my friend once more for a sign of anything as I spoke.

"Why?"

"She wants you. I can't change that."

"No, you can't."

I rose the eye to my mouth before biting it in half to mimic its previous owner and chewed on the gelatinous favourite of mine. Eve wants me… and _I want her;_ I will kill anyone that gets in the way of that, even if Renji changes his mind and peruses her in future.

"Hey! Lovebirds! The Doves have infiltrated the storage area so we should go before they get here!"

I glanced up at the fox masked ginger on the upper level before placing my own mask back onto my face, leaping up with Renji to stand with Eve's friend; Yuma.

"I got a text from Kouga, he's taken Eve to her home in the 14th ward."

"Her home?"

"Yeah, he's got her settled in and she seems pretty happy to have familiar surroundings after what's happened, though she's still shaken up."

"Is he going to stay with her to make sure she's okay?"

I narrowed my eyes at Renji's question; the thought of another man staying near Eve while she sleeps making me uncomfortable.

"No, he called in a ghoul attack to the Doves and Eve's going to play dumb and act like she didn't see her attacker or remember what happened. Since he can't just take her to the hospital himself and expose his face for questioning they decided it was the best option."

A relaxed a little, knowing she would be safe in the hospital and would get the care she needed. I'm just a little sad that I won't get to see her panicked ' _I don't know what happened! I was suddenly attacked!_ ' act. She's always been so calm and up until today I've only seen mild concern and anger gracing her face. I would love to see what she looked like in full hysterics; even if it is an act.

"That seems to be for the best, we can see her once she's been discharged. I'm sure she'll contact us as soon as she's out."

Yeah she probably will, and I'll be dragging her straight back home.


	25. Part 25: Let's Keep It Interesting

_**Hello everyone! So the Gaiji is over (Must to my own dislike), but the story isn't. There is still the relationship to progress between Eve and Uta to come as well as some other things about Eve to be cleared up properly so you can get a better feel for her character. I would like to thank you all for your support and for sticking through this with me and I hope to continue reading your reviews on your opinions and that you will stay with me until the end. :)**_

 _ **Celldweller – Last Firstborn link watch?v=2qn5PXWBxEA**_

 _ **clack, step… clack, step...**_

I moved around my workplace, shifting my head along to the beat of _Celldweller's – The Last Firstborn_. I had just closed the file of the man I had been examining, finishing my autopsy and report thus completing my work day… _but there were still some bodies I wanted to tend to_ … I pulled the covers from two bodies I had defrosted in the room, staring down the familiar face, and just recognisable one...

"Koju… it's been a hassle without you. _Your replacement sucks by the way_ … but at least he doesn't talk about lame dates with different women. I kind of miss it though…"

I stroked my fingers over the cold scalp of the male I had come to know over the years. He may have only been there for moments of work… but I guess you don't realise what you miss until it's gone… Speaking of which…

"Bull Horn… heh… _you ass_..."

I shuffled over to the mangled corpse of the raven haired male that had a single azure eye that would never open again…

"Who'd have thought it was him..."

I kept my gaze locked onto the body before me, smile still gracing my face as I ran my fingers over one half of the males cold forehead.

"I almost forgot you met him Songbird…"

 _ **Flashback~#~#**_

" _Thanks for dropping by."_

" _See you next week Eve."_

 _I waved off the man who opened the door to my office, shifting the bag in his arm as a soft noise of surprise left his throat._

" _Sorry."_

 _I tilted my head, watching as he walked around someone before leaving and letting the person behind him in. I smiled upon seeing familiar silver hair followed by another male with a raven ponytail._

" _Renji, Songbird! You're early."_

 _I watched as Uta sniffed the air around where my last customer was, tilting his head a little to remove his sunglasses; showing off his Kakugan._

" _That man was a ghoul."_

" _Yup. He's a regular."_

 _I rose from my seat and motioned for the boys to follow me as I led them to the autopsy room, not wanting to continue the conversation and delve out information about my customers._

 _ **End Flashback ~#~#~**_

"Thanks Songbird… for not letting me know."

" _Hm_? Sarcasm?"

"No."

"Alright, so then there's no need to thank me. He was a customer of yours so I figured it was best to keep it quiet is all."

 _ **clack, step…**_

"Stay still."

I stopped in my tracks as the raven haired ghoul made his way over to me, standing a close proximity with a smile. My breath hitched as the male picked me up and begun to walk over to the metal tables.

"Oi! Put me down I'm still working!"

"But since they're ghouls off the map you don't need to give them an autopsy nor a report."

My bum was plopped onto the cold table as Uta shifted to stare me in the eyes with his dark ones.

"That's why you said I could eat them right? _No one has to know._ "

He lent his face closer to mine, his lips brushing against mine softly in an almost-kiss as I smirked and turned my head away from him.

"If you're just going to tease me then I'll just cremate them."

"Aw, you have a problem with me being a cannibal?"

"I have _a lot_ of problems with you, but being a cannibal isn't one of them."

"Well if you won't let me eat them, then can I eat you? You are limp after all with your broken leg… _like a gazelle waiting helplessly for the lion_."

His lips curved over my ear, his breath dancing along the skin and causing a shudder which I suppressed with a chuckle.

"You can try, but I'll take back from you."

The male smirked, noticing the Quinque scalpel I now held against his throat the second it was picked up. His hand lifted to brush against my hair as he moved his face away from me to stare into my eyes for a second with an unreadable expression before turning to the bodies behind him.

"Bull Horn and Plague… You never knew... that's what's bothered you right?"

I pushed myself from the table and onto my good leg, hopping over to where Bull Horn lay and picked up my crutches once more and moving myself in-between the bodies.

 _ **Clack, step… Clack, step…**_

"I'm bothered about all the work I have to do. But I know you and your friends will take care of these two so I don't have to."

A smirk crossed the ghouls face as I took in the features of the two laid before me once more… I did care… _of course I did_ … but they're gone now and I never really knew… _them_. So why am I so _sad_?

"Do what you need to Songbird, I'm going on break."

 _ **Clack, step… clack, step**_ … I shifted myself from the room, unable to watch the dismemberment… _for the first time ever_. I was alright tearing Pecker apart… so why did I care so much about these two people that I barely knew?

"You're only human Eve."

I turned my head back to Uta, watching as he smiled at me briefly before closing the door to the autopsy room; as if he read my mind. I smiled and made my way outside; ready for the air. It was a beautiful night, clear and crisp but still warm from the summer air. How long has it been since I sat here? I came back to work 3 days ago but I haven't sat outside for my break since I got back… I inhaled deeply and rested myself back against the familiar rickety wooden bench with a smile, my shoes digging into the pebbles beneath my feet for the familiar and comforting sound. It's _almost_ like I've been on holiday, the guy they had running this place whilst I was gone has been fantastic. I've gone over everything and there has been no errors; not even in the ' _trades_ ' I did in the corpses for ghouls. I'll have to speak with Yoshimura about whoever it was to see if he wants a permanent job. It's nice to be back at my work place though, I worked hard for this and I'm happy to be back. It's good to be home… But… is it _home_?

" _Songbird..."_

"Yeah?"

I sighed lightly, keeping my gaze to the sky at the familiar voice.

"You spying on me now?"

"No. I just walked out as you called me, or were you thinking of me out loud?"

"Heh, don't be narcissistic."

I glanced over at the male, sighing heavily with a twitching eyebrow.

"At least clean yourself up..."

"It's night time, no one will come by."

I turned my head away from him, he did have a point I guess. So long as no one saw him.

"Or do you mind that I'm covered in blood?"

His voice was closer as he shifted himself to sit next to me.

"You do remember my job right?"

My voice was plain and deadpan as he chuckled silently to himself. Had we not been outside in the quiet I wouldn't have heard it. A wet hand hit my cheek as he tilted my head to face him, his Kakugan staring at me straight on.

"And you do remember what I am right."

"I asked you a question first."

His smirk widened lightly, his hand clenching my cheek tighter.

"You are an undertaker."

"And you are Uta."

His smirk fell lightly.

"That wasn't an answer to my question."

"It was... _I know what you are_. I've spent time with you and lived with you. I've done your tedious job and you've done mine. I've laughed with you and fought with you. You are my Songbird… Uta. _That's what you are_."

The male blinked lightly at me before moving his hand from my cheek.

"That was far too cheesy for you."

He shifted his fingers and through my hair, the blood filling my roots and causing a frown to come to my face. Having run through the blonde layer it will stain and I have to walk home like this… I opened my mouth, Uta cutting me off by moving his face closer to mine suddenly, his lips grazing my own lightly.

"But I'll take it since it's probably the nicest thing you'll ever say to me."

"Of course it will be you ass-hole."

A short laugh left the ghouls lips before he closed the gap between us, his lips caressing mine in a gentle way that he's never done before. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his torso and pulling him closer to my being; he was warm. And it was nice in the cold whether. His hand caressed my cheek gently as he pulled his lips away ever so slightly, the flesh barely touching.

"Let go home Eve."

"Home?"

His lips pressed harder against mine lightly in a short kiss before moving away again to their earlier position.

"Yes, come back to HySy."

I sighed a little to myself, once everything had ended with the Gaiji I had been taken back to my original home having no reason to stay in the 4th ward; nor given any reason to stay.

"Songbird, I can't-"

My words were cut off by him kissing me again.

"The only word I want to hear is yes."

"I don't need to be-"

 _Kiss_ …

"There any more-"

 _Kiss_ …

"And besides-"

 _Kiss_ …

"You never asked me to stay."

Kakugan eyes opened to stare at my slightly panting form, having trouble breathing after all the oxygen I had just excreted. He smiled lightly and tilted his head in a mocking manner.

"All I had to do was ask? You're making things too easy now Eve."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, you felt like I didn't want you there right? That I was loaning my home out to you out of kindness-"

"Spite."

The male ghoul blinked lightly as I smirked at his face that twisted into confusion.

"I was perfectly comfortable in the 20th if you remember, but you threw a tantrum in order to get me to live with you. Or was it that you just didn't want me living with Renji?"

The ghoul remained silent as I lent back into the chair, a soft squeak emitting from it as I stared off into the trees.

"Spite."

"Affection."

I tilted my head back to look at the ghoul that had never looked away from me, his thin eyebrows were narrowed as his stare pierced through my skull. With just one word he seemed to be pushing his point across, and that was that he wanted me back in the 4th ward.

"My workplace is a 10 minute walk from my house as you know, it's also quicker to get to both the 4th and the 20th from here. I'm going to need a good reason to just leave."

"I'm in the 4th."

He lent his face closer to me as I smirked in response, enjoying the power I held over him for once.

"It only takes 20 minutes to get to you."

"But why take 20 minutes when you can wake up to me?"

"Your making a big decision there Songbird, what about when we move on with our lives?"

One of his large hands moved up to cup my face, his nose brushing against mine to hide the smirk I had already caught glimpse of.

"I'll be moving on with _you_."

"Songbird-"

"You told me a while ago that you were thinking of leaving the ghoul world but couldn't; and you haven't."

"No, I can't."

"So stop thinking about it; I know you still do. _Don't_ leave our world, don't leave me and come home."

I blinked lightly at the male as I felt his breath fan across my face, his nose moving the smallest amount to brush mine in a gentle way as I closed my eyes at the sweet intimate contact. I didn't really want to leave everything behind; but I'm just a normal human. I'm no Dove nor am I capable of even defending myself _properly_. So I believed I would just be a hindrance to everyone with them worrying about me all the time.

"Tell me Eve, could you imagine yourself with a desk job, a ward with a low amount of ghouls with human companions in a mundane life?"

My eyes snapped open at that thought. A small house in maybe the 1st ward, a job in retail with a human boyfriend and human friends to go out for meals and night clubbing with. _A complete disconnection from ghouls._

"Like hell..."

I could tell he was pleased with my answer even though I couldn't see anything more than his eyes. I was pleased with my own answer as well. I couldn't live a life like that; even if I wanted to. I've been around ghouls my whole life and the thought of leaving behind my business and friends was purely wrong. Humans kill other humans just like a ghoul would, the only difference is we don't do it for food. The only similarity being survival; if we were _attacked_. That is something my dad told me a long time ago, and it's stuck with me to this day; making me feel like we aren't so different. We slaughter cows and chickens after all, the only thing is they don't have a voice.

"I've already said you interest me, and I would like you to continue doing so."

I chuckled inwardly, yet couldn't hide the smirk that crossed my face. _He interested me too_ , and to say I had a strong attraction to him was an understatement. It's been a while since I felt like this and was I really about to let it slip because of a momentary lapse of self doubt? ... _Nah_.

"I want you to keep entertaining me too."


	26. Chapter 26: Living With Him

_**Hello everyone! Just a slight warning for this chapter; there are sexual references. No intercourse or such but mentioning of things that may leave some people uncomfortable.**_

I wandered around each room of the house, closing every door Uta had left open as to keep the heat in. My cast had come off almost a month ago and I've been living with Uta since. We decided it was best me staying where I was until then and now here I am again and now I'm mentally complaining why I was always so cold in this small upstairs apartment. To say he was pissing me off with this now was an understatement. I'd close a door and whenever he came through it would be wide open, letting drafts through rooms in the cool autumn weather. Once I was certain they were all closed I made my way into the lounge and switched on the TV, the news flicking on instantly.

"-ghoul attack in Nakano-ku. The number of casualties is still unknown but 6 humans alongside the bodies of three ghouls are currently being identified by the CCG and Police Department. Investigator Shio has agreed to a statem-"

I pressed a random button on the remote, Peppa Pig suddenly appearing on the TV screen with surprising relief to get away from the news. Without a doubt that will be a lot of work for me since the attack was in the 14th ward.

"I never knew you were so childish."

I flicked my eyes to the ghoul that had just walked in before turning back to the animated pig speaking to an animated sheep on the screen.

"I'm in touch with my inner child, what can I say?"

"You can say you're worried about work."

The male plopped himself beside me, his weight shifting the cushion and raising my form slightly. I clicked my tongue as I fell back and eyed the raven haired man with a lazy expression.

"Do you get off on watching me or something?"

"No, I get off on you."

"Get off your high horse Songbird."

I chuckled to myself before my head was shifted from fingers under my chin, turning my gaze to the ghoul beside me whom held a smirk on his own features.

"Don't believe me? Should I prove it to you?"

My body was shifted instantly as my back hit the soft cushion of the sofa. I blinked wildly for a second at the sudden change in situation before focusing on the man hovering over me. His face had returned to it's stoic self, but the mischievous glint couldn't be hidden from his eyes.

"So you've proved your a sex maniac, congratulations on being a pervert."

"I said it was for you right?"

" _Ah_ , what ever woman loves to hear."

The fingers of his left hand danced from my ribcage down to the hip bone where it took nest. His face lowering to lick at my bottom lip lightly, eyes never leaving my own.

"And I'd love to hear you. I wonder what you sound like."

"I wouldn't know."

He moved his face away slightly so I could take in his features, much like he was doing with me.

"You've never had sex or masturbated? I find that a little hard to believe."

The warmth of his body left mine as he rose up into a sitting position, my elbows propping me up to face him properly. I tilted my head at him with an inquisitive expression. Why did he care about something like that?

"Yeah I have. But I'm a quiet masturbator and I had sex once in collage with some guy just to lose my virginity so I wasn't the only one there that hadn't."

" _Hm_ … I never knew you were so pathetic."

"Yes, a typical collage girl."

"Not really, I expected you to have slept with the population of Tokyo."

I sneered at his judgement on how easy I was and kicked his side lightly with my foot.

"It was just the one guy you bastard."

"And Toma?"

I stopped my movements for a second, curious as to why he cared about my relations with Toma all of a sudden.

"It's not like we didn't want to; but with our jobs and always being around people we never really had the time nor opportunity."

I clicked my tongue at his tilted head, tilting mine to mimic his own with a deadpan stare.

"So after interrogating my sex life what about yours? I'm more than certain you've had your fair share of women."

"More than you."

"Of course, I don't do women after all."

I mimicked his smirk, shifting the weight on my elbows to make myself more comfortable. I'm honestly not surprised at his response to my question. He seems like a guy that gets around a lot and maybe he just doesn't want to reveal his magic number. Either that or it's too many for him to remember. More than likely the latter once you take a good look at him. Not only is he handsome, he's got a feminine beauty to him as well; with the tongue of a devil that could lure anyone into his snare. He lifted himself from the sofa before looking down at me.

"I have some more work to do."

"Go, I have to ready myself for work in the morning anyway."

He smiled lightly at me before taking his leave. I flopped back onto the sofa and rested my hand against my face to massage the bridge of my nose. Living with him was stressful, no doubt.

I sat with my face dug into the toilet for the 5th time tonight; I felt rotten to say the least. I clacked my throat once my stomach had convulsed for the last time as I reached up and flushed the toilet, watching the water swirl away with my vomit with tear filled eyes from previous actions. It was a bug I had caught no doubt; something was going around after all so it's not surprising. I checked my watch to read 6:50 with a small grumble. I should have had ten minutes extra in bed… I rose to my feet and left the bathroom, no longer caring about my teeth after brushing them 3 times already. All my clients were dead any way; I don't think they'll care about my puke breath. I stopped after opening the bathroom door, Uta's face meeting me on the other side.

"Morning."

I shifted to walk past him as he gripped my upper arm, stopping me from walking away.

"You're pale."

"I don't have make up on so of course I'm pale."

"You don't sound right either."

"Because it's early."

"Why are you lying to me?"

My body was lurched around to face him, the sudden gesture making me light-headed and sweat formed instantly on my whole form. I knew he could smell the illness, I was just hoping to leave before being interrogated really.

"I'm lying for self comfort; can I go now? I have to get ready for work."

"Alright, let's go to your room and we can talk."

Uta followed me back to my room, my body being pushed onto the bed as soon as we entered. I sneered up at him from the sudden rude gesture as he stared down at me with aloof eyes.

"I don't know much about sick humans, but what I do know is that you're to stay in bed."

"I'm not sick enough for bed, I can still go to work."

"No you can't, you smell rotten. I doubt even a starving ghoul would eat you."

I sighed lightly before pushing myself up into a sitting position on the bed.

"I know ghouls don't get sick so you don't know, but I'm well enough for work. I don't call in sick."

"I noticed, you went in with crutches for a job that requires your hands."

"So stop bothering me."

"Nope."

His back soon turned on me as he dug out his phone from the depths of his pocket and waved it in my sight.

"I'll have Yoshimura get Nishiki to cover you again until you're better. Your morgue will be in good hands; so rest."

He left me alone in my room after that. I smiled lightly before falling back onto my bed and staring up at the ceiling. I guess a sick day won't hurt... And maybe he's feeling guilty for leaving the doors open and letting all that cold air in which is what probably caused my illness. No, _I doubt that._


	27. Part: 27 A Ghoul In Human Skin

_**Spineshank – Synthetic song mentioned watch?v=0NbkxcNjH9w**_

"Down! I said _get down_!"

I clicked my fingers to the ground, the dog sat on the glass table looking at me as if to say _'fuck off I'm comfy.'_ I clicked once more, a chuckle reaching my ears shortly after.

"Having trouble?"

" _No_."

I stamped my heel onto the ground, the loud noise jerking my small Staffordshire into action as he leapt to the floor and ran over to Uta for comfort; which he complied with a pet to the head.

"Don't praise him for being bad."

"But he got down didn't he?"

I folded my arms over my chest, refusing to give into him.

"Shouldn't you be mad that he was sat on your display?"

"I was, but then he got off it."

I watched him rub the small dogs head with a gentle smile directed to the little ball of fluff, my eyes turning away from the cute scene to hide my blush to stare at a mask on the wall. It was obviously a new one he had made as I walked over and examined the bird like features it held.

"I want one."

" _Hm_? You already have a mask."

"Yeah, but not one I can wear in future. It got ruined at the auction."

I heard his footsteps approach me as his hands clasped my hips gently; the dog running around to my front now that Uta's attention had been averted.

"You plan to go to another auction with me perhaps?"

"No, I don't care for wasting my money on a human servant for something I can do myself."

I made sure my sarcasm got across, letting him know that I didn't care to think about that day too much. His thumbs massaged my sides in comfort; almost in apology as his head lent onto my shoulder.

"Well I wouldn't suggest a mask like this for you. I did like the one I made for you before but now I know you better I may have a few more ideas."

"Good."

"But why would you want a mask? You don't need to go hunting nor conceal your face from the CCG."

"I live with a mask maker; sue me."

"Do you want to feel closer to ghouls perhaps?"

I laughed lightly and lent my body back to rest against his chest, feeling the oxygen from his nose fan down the front of my shirt.

"Don't try to psychoanalyse me Songbird; I'm as close to ghouls as I can get. But if you don't feel up to the challenge then I guess I can't blame you; I won't be a paying customer after all."

"I'm all for it. I like the idea of you wanting another of my masks."

"Then stop complaining."

"No complaints here; my only payment will be why you want another."

"Because my other was ruined thanks to a certain someone."

His hands shifted to wrap his arms fully around my stomach, embracing my form in his larger one.

"You wanted to go, then you wanted to leave. Who was I to stop your free will?"

I elbowed him in the stomach lightly and he released me; even though I know he wouldn't have felt it. I knelt down to fuss the soft head of my Staffordshire, eyes shifting to the sleeping Labrador in the corner of the room with a loving smile.

"For lo… consideration."

"Were you going to say _Love_? Did you think I loved you?"

I rolled my eyes before turning them back to the smaller dog in front of me.

"Of course not, we barely knew each other then. I _was_ going to say love but realised you may have misinterpreted it."

"So you never believed me to love you?"

"No. Not then at least."

" _Then_?"

I smiled to myself, rubbing the soft fur of the dog before me. A man doesn't do the things he has for me unless it was something other than a sick pleasure.

"Why do you think I'm here today Songbird?"

I never heard his answer, as vague as it probably was as the door burst open with a vibrant red head tearing through the room to grip Uta in a hug.

"U-Chan!~ It's been far too long! You haven't spoken to me since the hunt for Eve!"

Her eyes soon turned to meet my confused ones, her grin widening as she released Uta to launch over to me and grip me in a tight embrace that I thought may break my spine.

"And here she is! Eve you have to tell me about everything!~ Things have been kind of dull since you've been gone… well, _not really_ but things from the human world at least.~ So what was it like there? With the Gaiji Keisatsu I mean."

"Itori, leave her alone."

I saw the silhouette of a familiar male through the red haze of locks obscuring my vision and I smiled lightly even though he probably couldn't see it.

"Nice to see you Renji."

"Hey, hey!~ What about me? You wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for me!"

Itori pushed me at an arms length and shook me lightly, my smile soon turning to her.

"I am thankful to you Itori, but your so energetic it's hard to get any feelings; let alone words in edgewise. Thank you though, seriously. I would have probably been dead if not for you."

The vibrant woman smiled brightly before petting my head like I do my dogs; to my annoyance.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't need to say all that sentimental crap, a thank you was all I needed."

I fake laughed alongside her, it was clear we weren't on friendly terms with one another but I digress. Our personalities were too different clearly and making the effort was hard work with this one. I am grateful to her; _I owe her my life_. But I don't know if we'll ever become friends considering how opposite we are. It's completely different circumstances to how her, Uta and Renji came to be friends. It's not a necessity for survival.

"Well, thank you then."

My reply was my face being squashed into her bosom, arms wrapped tightly around my head and mid-back in a comforting manner. I placed my right hand upon her lithe arm, eyes closing as I sunk into the comfort of her being and listening to her heartbeat. Perhaps… maybe we _could_ be friends in future. I patted Itori's arm and pulled my face away from her; signalling I wished to be let go which she obliged to as she stepped away from me and turned to the males behind us.

"Guess what?~ Rosh Hashanah is upon us. So I decided to throw a big shindig at Helter Skelter."

"You're Jewish Itori?"

The female snickered before shaking her head in an almost condiscending way. Why was she celebrating the Jewish new year if she wasn't Jewish then? It just made no sense. Also...

"But you run a pub right?"

"Yeah, and we're ghouls. It's an excuse to party really.~"

I shrugged my shoulders, it had nothing to do with me anyway. I'll probably have a soak in the bath and cuddle on the sofa with the dogs watching a movie whilst I get the house to myself.

"You're invited too of course Eve."

" _What_?"

I blinked back at the red head behind me, her smiling face making me feel less than happy.

"U-Chan told me you like to drink WKD so I ordered extra in stock for you."

"Use it for later human customers Itori, I'm not goi-"

"Thank you is what you should say."

I sighed a little before my head flopped forward, eyes shifting to stare maliciously at the male behind me that spoke.

"Why do you know what I drink Songbird?"

I never waited for a reply, my eyes soon darting over to the ever silent male in the corner of the room with a scowl. Renji noticed my stare and shrugged to himself before turning his head away; losing interest instantly.

"He asked."

Normally it wouldn't be a big deal, but right now it was the elephant in the room. Itori had spent extra money on a drink I liked for her business and the three were seemingly ganging up on me. It's been a long time since I've been out drinking, and lately the most bodies I've been around are dead; not dancing. I sighed to myself, a hand reaching my hair in annoyance and defeat in the presence of these ghouls.

"Fine, I'll go to your event."

"I knew you'd agree!"

Itori wrapped her arms around me once more as my body jerked with her bouncing in happiness… no; more like _victory_. I grumbled into her jiggling bosom as I eyed Uta's ever stoic face in-between my impaired vision from the females white shirt. He looked chuffed with the situation… _bastard_.

" _I need human friends.._."

I sat in a corner of the bar, drinking my WKD that Itori had bought in for me. This place was jam packed with ghouls. I wouldn't be surprised if I was the only human here; maybe that's why Uta pretty much demanded I wear one of his old shirts, underwear, socks and cologne before we came out. I'd smell more like a ghoul with a hint of human that could be mistaken for a meal. Perhaps this wasn't the first time he's done this? My eyes shifted over to his form speaking to a raven haired woman by the bar, they were both getting a drink but seemed to be talking friendly. I shook my head and looked back at the electric blue drink before me; it was probably drunken chat. I was a pro at that after all. Nights I go out I will talk to anyone after 2 knock-backs, all they have to say is _hi_ and I will give them my favourite song to what mothers name is. I never get stupid enough to delve out _important_ information though. I sighed lightly before tipping my drink back and taking a heavy gulp, then another. I lowered the bottle to the table as another body sat next to me.

"It bothers you."

I veered my eyes to the silver haired male next to me, a soft laugh leaving my lungs, yet I knew he heard it over the music.

"I'm more concerned than anything."

"Are you regretting your decision?"

"No."

Strong hands gripped my lower arm, twisting my body and gaze away from the scene before me to stare into steel eyes.

"You can always come back to the 20th ward, and if not there are still plenty of homes in the 14th."

"Why are you so against me living with Songbird? Because of _that_?"

I gestured my head to the bar, yet his eyes never left my own. I smiled gently listening to _Spineshank – Synthetic_ in the background. With vigour I rose to my feet and grabbed Renji's hand, pulling him with me.

"Don't dance if you don't want to, but I do."

I bounced back on my heels into the group of people behind, feeling their shoulders brush my own as I threw my arms into the air and begun to lip sync along to the song as my hips and feet shifted in beat to the music. Renji grumbled, staring away and moving his arms to knock ghouls away from me; ones that were in a Mosh Pit and allowing me to dance away and just enjoy myself to go at it alone. A few minutes passed and I begun to jump along to the music, a smile taking control of my face as my syncing turned in to full blown singing. I was surrounded by ghouls and intoxicated but I wasn't worried in the slightest. I wouldn't be hurt, I had people that cared for me here. Renji was with me and from my turning and spinning I've noticed the gaze of Itori from behind the bar and Uta from his conversation. I heard glass break a distance from me, throwing my arm into the air much like others around me as we screamed into a chorus of _'Mazel Tov!_ ' before continuing our previous actions. This was… the most fun I've had in a long time. Whether it was the alcohol or my personal opinion was still uncertain, but I noticed Uta's smile in my direction alongside my own never leaving.

I thanked Renji for the dance, even though he did no dancing whatsoever and made my way outside for some air to cool down from the amount of bouncing I've just done. I breathed in heavily and took in the oxygen that felt fresher than I remember; probably due to to alcohol. I stared down at the city below, watching the sparkling lights that reminded me of the stars I couldn't see here in the big city due to the lights.

"You looked to be having fun in there."

My gaze shifted to the new form that took place beside me, a female with long emerald hair and small chocolate brown eyes; a Japanese native.

"Yeah, Itori throws one hell of a party."

"She does, I always come to her events. But I can't say I've seen you before."

"I'm a first timer."

"A new friend?"

"A new acquaintance more like."

The woman lent onto the railing and smiled brightly in my direction.

"The party will be ending soon, how about an after party? You seem like you could be fun."

"An after party? Sounds great but I'll have to pass."

"Aww, why? It'll be a grand time!"

"For you perhaps."

My mouth was open to say those exact words yet it wasn't my voice that said them. Both myself and the emerald haired woman shifted to face the ghoul standing behind us.

"Hey Itori."

She replied with a smile towards me before a sinister smirk was tilted to the woman next to me.

"Sorry Mia, this one isn't up for grabs. Not unless you want to go through No Face."

I must say I've never seen a person move so quick in my life… Emerald hair moved faster than my eyes could keep up with until she left the balcony that hovered over the city below. Once she was out of sight Itori gave me a ' _your welcome_ ' look which I responded with a smile before turning back to the car lights passing below. The previous female was replaced by another as Itori lent onto the railing.

"He'd kill me if I let anything happen to you, you know?"

"I don't know him as well as you do."

"Well he would. For a human you've taken root somewhere in his heart."

I turned my head to face the woman still staring out at the city I was earlier with a soft smile on her face.

"He's still U-Chan, but you seem to have bettered him in some way."

Her body moved to face me as a delicate hand rested on my shoulder as a smile graced her face.

"I may not see what he does, but just keep on doing whatever it is you are."

She turned away from me and begun walking inside as another smash of glass reached my ears, her voice alongside others screaming 'Mazel Tov!' as her frame fully left my sight. I smiled, not sure how she could be so happy with people breaking her businesses property but it was her choice no less. I turned back to the white spotted abyss below me, enjoying the breeze to my still heated cheeks; smile never leaving my face. I guess I was rubbing off on Uta as much as he was me.


	28. Part 28: Hangover Hell

_**Hey, everyone! Another almost-fluffy chapter here for you. I was going to do something else but after all the blood soaked mess I've made recently I decided something a little funnier was needed. Unfortunately I am no good with such things so you will have to let me know how I've done. It's a little cliché but in Eve and Uta's way of course. So there will be a bit of brutality. ;)**_

I groaned as I rolled over in my bed to face away from the window where a bit of sun was peeking through. It had been one hell of a night I'll say that much… I danced, I met new people and I'm pretty sure I drank my own body weight in alcohol. I snuggled into my pillow, a noise in front of me forcing me to peek open a bloodshot and blurry brown iris. I blinked away the residue, staring at the familiar face beside me before grumbling and rolling back to face the window.

"Now don't be like that Eve. We had so much _fun_ last night."

"That's no excuse to be in my bed."

"Use me and then throw me out? _I'm hurt_."

An arm flung up to cover my head, his annoying sarcastic voice getting on my tits already.

"You helped me take off my shoes, stop acting like I killed your pet."

"So you do remember then? _How disappointing_."

I waved my hand at him in a _shoo_ manner as my eyes closed once more. Try and get me to think we slept together, nice try jerk. I was drunk but I remember most of the night and going to bed was still imprinted into my memory. I was fighting with my new rock, the booze messing with the ability to use my hands so I called in Uta to help me take them off. He was a surprising gentleman and made no comments nor tried anything as I threw myself into bed and went to sleep instantly.

"We should go out today."

"Hungover. _Not a chance_."

I felt his body move as a muscular arm wrapped over my form, holding me close as his face pressed into the back of my head.

"So should we stay in bed all day? I can get on board with that."

"Great, now go to sleep."

I got no such luck as he begun to kiss the back of my neck, his hand tightening around me to hold me even closer to his form. I opened my eyes with a deadpan glare, not that he could see it; before shifting to sit upright and tilt my head over to the ghoul laid out on my bed.

"I'm up."

"Great, I'll meet you in the lounge."

The male stood and moved himself out of my room, my dark eyes never leaving the door once he'd gone. I had to get him to leave… because I wanted him to stay. I know I care about Uta but still… I groaned loudly and rubbed my temples. I need some Paracetamol…

I trailed beside Uta, my fingers laced with his own as we made our way through the crowds of the 20th ward in the direction of Anteiku. A coffee sounded excellent after the rough night of drinking and dancing, but I didn't need to come all the way here for it… Apparently Uta needed to pick something up and speak with Yoshimura and just couldn't go alone, so I'm stuck tagging along. I felt his fingers tightening around my own to draw my attention as I looked up at the ghoul in dark shades with an inquisitive look.

"You're spacing out, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I have a lot of work to do tomorrow so I'm just planning it out in my head."

"No you're not."

I scowled at the male, he always managed to read me so easily the longer I've been around him and it made me feel vulnerable.

"I'm thinking about how much of an _ass_ you are."

"There we go."

He smiled lightly before turning away and continuing our walk, my eyes glued to the back of his head. The more time passed the more it seemed my thoughts weren't my own any more, yet I still struggled to understand him at all. Not to sound childish but; _it wasn't fair_. I wanted to understand him, I wanted him to be vulnerable around me. Although I guess that's wanting the impossible from a ghoul like him. What did he think of me anyway? We flirt, we kiss, we live together; yet I still don't know what _this_ is exactly. I've never experienced anything like this before other than with Uta so I can't say I understand. Itori had asked me last night; what Uta and I were and I couldn't give her an answer. _Because I still don't know_.

The tinkling of the shop door to Anteiku drew me from my thoughts, Uta's hand leaving mine once we were away from the busy crowds and in the quiet and warm cafe. My hand felt cold, but I shuffled over to a table in the back and sat down; deciding to nurse my hangover instead. A waiter came over to me, a notepad in his hand.

"What can I get you?"

"Double espresso please. Oh, and a slice of chocolate cake."

The male left, returning moments later with my order and I finally turned to look at him with a smile, silently thanking him. The man blinked lightly before his mouth made an O shape for a second.

"Ah, you're Eve."

I tilted my head, eyeballing the man. He had short brown hair with eyes of the same colour hiding behind his glasses. He didn't look familiar.

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

"I'm Nishio Nishiki. I took over your business whilst you were away."

"Ah, the one Yoshimura appointed for me? Well I'm glad to finally meet you so that I can thank you Nishiki. Everything would've gone to hell if it wasn't for you."

"Hey it's no sweat, I enjoyed it. And I like what you're doing; for a human and all."

I nodded my head in appreciation to the man, happy to hear those words.

"So do you like being a waiter? Come work for me."

He blinked lightly with a blank look on his features.

"That was abrupt, and thanks but I think I'm going to stay here."

"Hm, shame. I could use more people like you."

I picked up my fork and sunk it into the cake, breaking off a small piece.

"It is a nice cafe though."

I watched him nod from my peripheral vision before he left to serve other customers, my hand dipping the cake into my espresso and soaking up some of the coffee before I placed it into my mouth and enjoyed my breakfast. I had just finished when Uta came back with Yoshimura at his heels.

"Nice to see you again Eve."

"You too old man. I have the order ready for you as well if you want to send someone by to pick it up tomorrow between 2 and 5?"

"Yes that will be just fine, thank you."

Uta raised a bag into my line of sight before tilting his head down at me.

"I have what I need, we can go now."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

I blinked at the bag, then up at the ghoul before standing to me feet and picking up my coat from the back of the chair I was sat at.

"Why drag me out of the house if you didn't need me?"

"I didn't want to come alone. Is that so wrong?"

"When I'm hungover, _yes_."

I heard Yoshimura chuckle beside us, turning my attention to the old man.

"Young love is a wonderful thing isn't it?"

"It is, but that's not our circumstance. Thanks for the service Yoshimura."

I threw my coat on as I headed out the door, not waiting for Uta and begun to walk along the now quiet streets. Being a Tuesday morning everyone must have gotten to work and school by now. I heard his heavy footsteps approach me as he dawdled behind me once he had caught up.

"That was rude."

"I thanked him."

"I meant to me."

I stopped, his chest pressing into my back as I lifted my head up to stare at the underside of his face, I could just about see his eyes under his glasses and they were staring at me in all their crimson beauty.

"How could it have been rude to you? I haven't insulted you since we got to the cafe."

He smirked lightly as his arms wrapped securely around my form, my hands lifting to rest over his tattooed arms.

"You still don't get it do you?"

"Enlighten me on what I don't get."

"I wanted you beside me when we went out."

"You just wanted to torture me."

"That too, but I thought you could use the pick-me-up and we don't get that much time together lately."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Yours of course."

I blanched and pushed myself away from the male, walking away from the ignorant man as I turned down into the small alley that led to the train station. My fault? How the hell was this my fault? He had the chance to hang out with me yesterday! I grumbled to myself, why was I letting this get to me so much? I've always been a rational person but this man… _demon;_ throws all of that rationality out of the window.

"Eve, up there."

I stopped in my tracks as Uta gripped my arm and thrust me in the direction of a rusty set of iron ladders. I tilted my head at the male to see him staring off somewhere else. From experience I listened to him and begun my ascent up the staircase as voices of other people met my ears. I looked down to see 3 men standing around Uta with Kakugan eyes, I smirked upon seeing the relaxed stance he held; as if they were no threat at all. I continued until I reached the top, sitting on the edge of the roof to get a good view of the fight. I've never seen him in action before, and I've only ever heard rumours about the deadly SSS class No Face so today turned out to be a real treat. I watched him tear through the people like tissue paper, a blast of gory confetti littering the enclosed space as blood splattered up the walls and floor. The male not once revealing his Kagune much to my annoyance, I wondered what it looked like. Was he an Ukaku? Bikaku? _What_? It's never been displayed to the public so I could only be curious. Just one of his many secrets I guess. A sharp shove on my back drew me from my thoughts, my body lurching forward and over the edge as I fell with outstretched arms, looking for something to grip onto. I found it as I clasped on tight, the laundry pole preventing my premature splatter to the ground below. I looked up for the assailant, not seeing anything but the building ledge and sky as I figured they may have moved from the roof.

"Eve, let go!"

I looked down to see Uta stood below me, his hands and arms covered in the blood of the now dead ghouls as I closed my legs tightly together and drew them up in a comforting manner.

"Don't look up you idiot!"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

I watched him sigh, his head tilting forward so I could see the top of his raven head.

"Now let go."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, I knew he would catch me even if he couldn't see me. Ghoul senses were impeccable after all, but I was still a bit shaken up… who pushed me? And _why_ push me? A ghoul could have just dragged me off for lunch… I decided to think about it later as I let my fingers slip from around the thin pole as I descended to the ground, my eyes closing tight until I landed in something hard and warm. I stared into Uta's eyes, his arms keeping me from the floor as my hand tapped lightly on his bloodied chest.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He let my feet touch the ground, his other arm remaining around my hip as he lent over to my face with a smirk.

"I never thought you'd be a girl to wear such cute panties though. _Pandas_? Really?"

I punched his chest hard, even though it did nothing to the ghoul as his grip on me tightened even more.

"I like them."

"I don't care."

His nose brushed mine gently in an affectionate manner, his breath fanning my face as his eyes closed.

"You're safe."

My heart thudded in my chest, blush taking over as I realised he had saved my life once again. I wrapped my arms around him, fingers caressing his spine as my face buried into his chest.

"Songbird?"

"Hm?"

"We can't get the train with you looking like that."


	29. Part 29: A Corpse Not Worth Seeing

_**Well this one took some doing! Sorry for the delay as well but I've recently been making Anime Crack videos for youtube. If you're interested in watching them I'll leave the link below, I don't think I've done too bad with them lol.**_

user/MosherGurl/videos?view_as=public

I rubbed my hair with the towel as I moved around my room in search of my hairbrush. I needed to be ready and out the door in 5 minutes or I would miss the start of the movie. I had been invited out with Yuma, after everything was over he wants to keep in touch and this is him reaching out. I agreed, allowing him to choose the movie since he wasn't keen on horrors believe it or not. I decided to just throw my hair into a pony tail and ran my fingers through my fringe to straighten it out as I bolted to the stairs and down into the shop where Uta was working.

"I'm going."

"See you later."

I bolted in a line for the train station, my fingers going to my pocket for my purse. I slowed to a stop as I fished around for my money, searching my bag afterwards with a click of my tongue. I forgot it. I tuned back and ran to HySy, my lungs screaming at me as I entered the building.

"Forgot my pu-"

Uta wasn't in the shop so I guessed he's on break. I ran back upstairs, making a bee line for my room where my purse sat on the dresser.

"Come here you bastard."

I picked up the elusive black purse and shoved it into my bag with anger, deciding to text Yuma and let him know I would be late. I walked past Uta's room, hearing a male groan as I did so. Stopping I thought about the consequences of knocking before concern got the better of me. I rapped my knuckles on the door, his voice coming from the other end.

"Yes?"

"Songbird, you okay in there?"

"Just fine."

"He... _hel_..."

I blinked at the disgruntled voice before placing my hand on the doorknob.

"I'm coming in."

I pushed the door open, my hand never leaving the handle as I looked at the sight before me for no longer than 3 seconds before it was closed once more.

"I forgot my purse so I came to get it, see you later."

"Okay bye."

I left Hysy once more, my mind filled with the memory of what was in Uta's room. A man, no… a _torso_ was laid out on his desk. No arms or legs, his chest cavity wide open as I watched his heart beat. I shivered, picking up my pace as to not be even later than I already was.

"Are you okay Eve, you've been quieter than usual."

"I was watching the movie."

"I meant before that."

I stuffed my hands into my pockets, wondering if I should ask Yuma about this. I knew ghouls killed and ate people; I've just never seen the eating _before_ the kill. Was it normal ghoul custom? Or just an _Uta_ custom? I decided I didn't want to know as I smiled at my old friend.

"I've just had a few things on my mind. Don't worry."

"Well don't think too much, you'll get wrinkles."

"You don't have to worry then."

The ginger nudged my arm lightly with a smile which I returned as we continued our way back to Hysy as he was insistent on walking me home.

"Why are you still living here anyway? It's a _dump_..."

"I like living with Songbird."

"Again… _why_?"

"Why do you care?"

The male shrugged, his hands mimicking my own to reach his pockets.

"You're my friend, and I guess its just… hard to imagine you with anyone other than brother..."

I stopped walking, the male following suit once he noticed I wasn't walking beside him any more. I stared him in the emerald eyes that reminded me so much of Toma it was uncanny.

"I loved Toma, but he's gone now Yuma."

"I know, but why No Face? Kouga and I… we expected you to go back home after we had settled things with Gaiji Keisatsu."

"That was the plan."

"So what changed?"

"My feelings."

The male blinked at me as I smiled sadly at him with a shrug of my shoulders.

"He may never feel the same way I do and that's okay. We may find someone to love, move on and move out. But for now I'm just happy being where I am. It's company of more than a corpse and we get along."

I watched the gentle smile creep up his freckled face as a short laugh left his lungs.

"You should tell him that."

"Songbird and I… aren't very good with words. Besides I'm more than certain he knows how I feel by now."

"Do you really know though?"

"Don't try to be a smart ass."

I flicked his nose and continued to walk ahead of the younger ghoul, earlier events coming to mind as I gnawed my teeth together in thought.

"Have you ever eaten anybody while they were still alive Yuma?"

"Why you asking? Did you see something?"

I didn't reply to the male as he sighed lightly and looked ahead of where he was walking.

"I have, quite a few times actually. So has Toma… Kouga I think is the worst for it."

"But you're pacifists."

"But we still get hungry, and unfortunately we don't get the luxury of buying fillets from the shops."

"But why not make sure they're dead first? So they don't feel pain."

We reached the entrance of Hysy as Yuma's hand gripped my arm, a concerned look marring his delicate features.

"This isn't like you Eve, when have you ever cared about things like that? You know the nature of a ghouls hunger better than anyone."

He paused for a moment before his grip on my arm tightened in acknowledgement, his eyes flitting to the front door to the left of me before looking back at me.

"He did something didn't he?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Goodnight Yuma."

I shook my arm free of the male and walked inside the dark building, making my way over to the sleeping dogs in the corner before giving them a quick pat on their sleeping heads before making my way upstairs and into the comfort of my own room.

"It's a common occurrence then?"

"What is?"

I didn't look at Uta as he entered my room as I unzipped my boots.

"You doubting me."

"You really need to find a new hobby Songbird, eavesdropping doesn't suit you."

"Did you have a problem with earlier?"

"Not really."

"So what's the problem then?"

I opened my mouth and closed it again, looking away as to think of an excuse to give the male.

"You're looking for a reason to still be my friend but to fall out of love with me."

It was more of a statement than a question as my eyes darted up to meet his own.

"When did I say I loved you?"

"You never needed to. Why else would you stay with me?"

"You asked."

"And you agreed."

"Does that mean you love me for asking?"

The male walked over to where I sat on the bed, kneeling down in front of me so he was eye level as his tattooed fingers reached up to cup my cheeks in his large hands.

"Did I need to say it? I thought that was obvious."

He lent over my form, his nose brushing mine gently for a second before his pierced lips met mine in a slow kiss. I gripped onto the front of his shirt, kissing him back as my mouth opened to allow his invading tongue in for exploration. Pushing me gently back I lay on the bed with his taller form hovering over me as his Kakugan stared down into my own brown orbs with a look I couldn't read before leaning down once more.

"Allow me to show you."


	30. Part 30: A Live Experience

I stared down at the body before me, my eyes clenching every time I heard the soft beep of the heart monitor beside me and the persons chest rising and falling with their steady breaths. I could do this… _I could do this_ …

 **#Flashback#**

"Eve, you trained to be a surgeon in University right?"

I tipped my head from my coffee to stare at Yoshimura, his face looking sullen behind the stoic look he tried to maintain.

"Yeah, why?"

"We have a problem."

I placed my cup onto the counter and turned my full attention to the man I could call a grandfather, what was wrong? I needn't ask as he continued.

"There is something wrong with Kaneki."

 **#End Flashback#**

As it turns out he's a human turned ghoul and there's something wrong with his Kakuhou, meaning he could _Fade Out_ as the CCG called it, meaning he could turn into a rampant ghoul. He couldn't go to a hospital so I was the only one that they could come to… but how could they come to _me_? I have no experience with… _breathing_ people. What if I screwed up? What if I _killed_ him? I've been around the dead for a long time but I've never been the one to _take_ their life, and that thought was one of the reasons I dropped out of becoming a surgeon. I breathed in heavily as I pressed the Quinque scalpel against the lower abdomen of the young man I had unconscious, making the first incision and watching his heart rate go up the smallest amount. I couldn't hesitate, this was a live ghoul and the recovery process they held could cause more problems than necessary for me if I wasn't swift. After clipping open the loose flaps of skin and muscle I dug my hands into the open wound, feeling around for the obstructive lump to the Kakuhou and thankfully it was easy to find. I gripped my fingers around the fatty tissue, removing my other hand to pick up Quinque scissors and cut off the problem. It had been maybe 20 minutes, and the wound was beginning to heal on its own now so I felt no need for stitches as I eyed the red white and purple clump of fatty meat in my fingers. It couldn't have been any larger than a golf ball yet it could have seriously affected this boy. _A ghoul_. I threw the tissue into a metal dish before slumping to the floor, a heavy breath of relief flooding my lungs as I heard the consistent beeping of Kaneki's heart monitor. Were there usually complications like this to human/ghoul hybrids? How often did the CCG have to monitor or operate on their Q squad?

"Eve?"

I turned my head to the purple haired teen that had made her entrance into the O.R, or rather the dissection room of the morgue. I smiled at her before jutting a thumb at the tissue behind me with a smile.

"He'll be just fine."

"Why are you on the floor?"

"I just needed a rest."

I pushed myself back onto my feet, removing my blood soaked gloves and tossing them into the biohazard box.

"Surgery was a success, why do you look so down?"

"Just thinking."

"So how was it?"

" _Warm_. His insides were warm."

The ghoul beside me chuckled before wrapping an arm over my shoulder and pulling me closer to him.

"You saved his life."

"That I did."

"So why the sad face?"

I made a face for a second before meeting my eyes with the ghoul next to me.

"Do all hybrids have problems like that? Can they live normal lives?"

"Hm, I can't say I'd know. Only special cases manage to survive the transformation from human to ghoul, and one born hybrid is pretty much unheard of."

I nodded my head to the male, patting his leg gently before leaning back into his arm. He smiled before leaning closer to me, pressing a soft kiss against my lips before his forehead rested against my own.

"I already know."

I tensed up slightly, eyes piercing into his own as I knew what he was talking about already.

"You know?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out, you vomit so loud after all. And if that wasn't a give away throw your pregnancy tests away a bit better if you want to hide it."

"The test was in my bedrooms waste bin..."

"I like to look at your panties."

"Songbird, be serious here."

I slapped his chest as a chuckle vibrated though his chest. He caressed my cheek gently as he smiled softly at me.

"I don't care either way."

"No?"

"It's hard to believe you got pregnant after our first time together, who knew you were so fertile? But, I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"I don't plan on."

I know it was a dark thing to say, but ghoul hybrids were clearly rare. And Uta hadn't thought of such things for us.

"Do you want to be a parent? With me as the dad? Is that how you saw your future?"

"I don't plan any farther than tomorrow, so no."

"Good girl."

Uta lent forward and pressed his lips against my forehead, caressing my cheek once more before lifting himself up and leaving the room. I lent back into the sofa and once he was gone I placed a soft hand over my stomach, eyes casting down at the still flat surface.

"We don't need to worry him, but mum will make sure you meet this world."

I smiled and patted my stomach once more, other arm reaching around to embrace the soft flesh that held a small fetus inside.


	31. Part 31: Nothing

_**Hey everyone! It's been a while I know and I'm sorry! But a trigger warning! There is mentioning of certain things that may be touchy to some people! It's the second to last chapter, and I hope you have all enjoyed it. Thank you for sticking by me all this time.**_

It's been 3 months since Uta figured out that I was pregnant, my hands wrapped around my stomach feeling the what should have been bump. _I lost it_. 5 days ago. He knew, but then again he knew I would lose it before I did so he wasn't as broken up. I tried so hard, what could I have done differently to assure the safety of my unborn child? I ate right, I exercised, I reduced stress… what else could I have done? I never knew it could hurt so much losing something I had never met, but it did. It hurt a lot.

"Anything you want to watch?"

I shifted my head from Renji's sofa to look at the ghoul that had never turned his attention away from whatever work he was doing, my eyes staring at the blank TV.

"No, morning time TV is shit."

I squashed the Labrador's head that was laid in my lap in comfort, her eyes never once opening from her sleep as I did so. Renji noticed my action, a small sigh leaving his lips.

"You knew the consequences."

"It wasn't planned anyway."

"But it still hurts you."

I clicked my tongue before picking up the remote and turning the TV on, deciding to watch something rather than listen to what the ghoul had to say. He lent over and turned the TV off from the box and I huffed gently.

"Watch TV, don't watch TV. Man Renji you need to make up your mind."

"So do you."

"Based on what?"

"Eve, you've been moping around ever since you lost the baby and I can understand that. But things will remain this difficult if not harder as time goes on. Do you get it?"

"If I stay with Songbird you mean? And what after that Renji? Do you want me to be with another human?"

"Yes."

I tilted my head to stare at the male whom had finally turned to give me his full attention.

"Ghouls and humans don't mix, no matter how much we wish we did."

"And you're basing that on what pretence?"

"Eve, all I have is your well being in mind."

"Then I should leave Songbird? Stop being friends with everyone at Anteiku? With _you_? I can't do that Renji."

"I know."

A soft smile crept onto his hard features before he lent back into his chair with arms folded over one another.

"I need to make sure you won't be going anywhere, and as much as I disapprove that; you won't leave Uta."

"I won't leave him. I love him more than anything."

"Does he know that?"

"That I love him or won't leave him?"

"Both."

I clicked my tongue and rubbed my hands over the soft fur of my blonde dog, thinking over these past few years that I met Uta. We never told each other that we loved one another… _not once_. Our actions have always spoken for us, like _that night_. Words weren't needed, I could feel how much he loved me. But I guess… it wouldn't hurt to tell him once in a while. And would he think I want to leave him after all this? Renji did and he's known me the longest out of the Anteiku group.

"I guess I should talk to him. But what should I say?"

"You're at a loss for words?"

I clicked my tongue and stared through narrowed eyes at the cocky ghoul.

"Hey, I'm no good with this mushy crap so you better be. I need help here."

I groaned at the males shrug, kind of figuring already that he wasn't good with words of love either considering his ever stoic nature. A girl can always hope though. I flicked my phone open, opening a message to send to Uta as I clicked away.

"You're not serious?"

"I am, if I try to tell him with words I'll just get all jumbled and he'll mock me."

"Sounds about right."

I stopped my long message to look up at Renji through my eyelashes. He was looking away from me and I thinned my lips for a second before flicking my phone close with the unsent message and pocketing it again.

"Shut up."

I rose to my feet, startling the dog from my lap as I streched out my tight limbs.

"You sure you're okay to have these two for the night?"

I gestured to the smaller brown dog on the bed that was soon accompanied by the Labrador I had just disturbed.

"Yeah, a bit of quiet might be what you need right now."

I smiled to my friend before walking over to him and giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder in thanks before taking making my way to the door.

"You're a great friend Renji. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. See ya."

I left his home and made my way towards the train station, I was ready for home in all honesty. I haven't had much time to think, grieve or just exist lately, and I was ready to talk to my boyfriend about our future. I smiled and breathed in the cold night air, stuffing my bluing knuckles into the pockets of my oversized 'Disturbed' hoodie. I turned down the back street, my steps clacking along the way as my sight of the road ahead turned to the road below. Quite painfully as my face scraped the concrete. I hissed at the contact as I moved to remove my hands from their warm pockets and lift myself up onto my knees, a sharp pressure on my back forcing me back down to the dirt instantly.

"You don't _look_ all too appetizing… but beggars can't be choosy I guess."

 _A ghoul_? I forced myself onto my elbows, pushing myself up the slightest amount before I suddenly jerked to a stop. A numb feeling encased my whole lower back before erupting into searing pain, like I had been set on fire. I opened my mouth to scream, a gargle being the only noise as blood flooded out of the orifice in a solid sound. Then… _nothing_.


	32. Part 32: So This Is It?

_**This is it guys; the end. Ahhhh! I'm sad for what I did but this was planned from the start. T.T In the next chapter it will be like a Q and A; so I will be answering some of the questions I've received and also if you have one currently feel free to leave a review of your question or inbox me and I will clear things up for you. Thank you all so so much; especially those of you that have been with me from the beginning and stayed it truly means a lot to me and I'm just sad that it's over. :( Can't wear things out though sadly. Love you all! I hope you enjoy the depressing last chapter!**_

 **Uta's POV**

Gone… just like that. A trip to Renji's like she's done many of times and suddenly she's attacked and murdered for food. That was almost 2 weeks ago. I clutched her _Rammstein_ tank top in my fingers tightly as I sat on her bed, just taking her in. This was the shirt she wore when we met, when I first saw her decorative tattooed arm covered in a corpses blood as she scared the life out of Kaneki. I smiled at the memory, it was at that moment I knew she would be interesting. And she was. She was the most fun human I'd ever met and I never wanted to let her go.

"Uta! Hey you in here?!"

I placed down Eve's shirt and quickly left the room to descend the stairs to my shop, not wanting whoever was here to know what I was doing. I soon stared at the faces of Itori and Renji. I tilted my head at them, not expecting their arrival as I made my way over to my work bench and leaning against it.

"What's up? Something happen?"

"Nope! Just wanted a drink with our friend!"

Itori held up a bottle of fermented blood before walking over to where I stood and picking up a few glasses I kept underneath for water or coffee.

" _Hm_? I don't feel like getting drunk today."

"You don't have to get drunk, just have a drink with us!"

I blinked lightly before watching Renji move farther into the room also, knowing full well he wasn't a drinker. A few sips can send him full blown pissed. I sighed lightly before giving in, knowing what they were trying to do as I sat myself behind the desk and allowed Itori to pour us all a drink. She got started instantly as Renji and myself decided to stare at our glasses instead.

"Come on now, it's no fun drinking alone!"

I glanced up at the females sullen face, flitting over to Renji and watched as he took a single sip from his glass. I smiled lightly and took a larger drink than the other ghoul before placing the glass back down much to Itori's delight. She smiled gently before running her finger around the rim of her glass and starting the conversation we all wanted to get to. The thing we haven't spoke about since her burial 5 days ago.

"She was a good kid."

I nodded lightly and took another sip of my drink, thinking about everything she did for everyone. She fed ghouls who couldn't hunt, took care of her friends enough to put herself in danger and stayed with me all this time. She really was _good_.

"She was a trouble maker though, always making us worry."

The others nodded at my statement, with her being human and a target she was a lot of trouble. But it was trouble she never asked for nor wanted. She just wanted to live and help people in a way like my own. I helped to mask those who could hunt, she helped mask those who couldn't. We just seemed to… _fit_.

The night went on with us talking about times with Eve and how much she obviously had affected our lives before the bottle was empty. Itori yawned and stretched before lifting herself from her perch.

"Well it's getting late so I should head out. I need to open the bar soon. See you guys later."

She left almost instantly as my eyes tilted to Renji who hadn't moved an inch.

"You staying?"

"No, I just want to give you something."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar pink phone with a pentagram charm as I eyed it sceptically.

"Why do you have Eve's phone?"

"I found it on her person when you took off to find the ghoul that killed her. I forgot to ask if you caught him."

" _I did_."

I left out the details on what I did to him, it being far more inhumane than anything I've done to anyone in my life prior. Renji nodded getting the drift before he placed it on the counter and slid it over to me.

"I think you'd like to have this. There's something in there for you."

He got up and left without another word to me, leaving me to stare down at the overly feminine phone on my desk. I picked it up before retiring back to her room, flicking it open once I was perched comfortably on her bed. I smiled at the wallpaper, a selfie she took of us both in my shop while I was working. I looked stupid in all honesty… only hearing a ' _hey_ ' from her before I tilted my head and got a flash to the face. She just grinned at me cheekily and waggled her phone at me before stating she was keeping it for laughs. I looked at the photo's she'd taken; every single one being of herself, me, the dogs, Renji or the staff from Anteiku. She really was secluded in the ghoul's world… and now she's gone because of one… an insignificant _nobody_ ; and after all the trouble she went through with Bull Horn… she died because of some B class scum that wanted a quick snack.

I continued to look through her pictures until I reached the end, deciding to look at her messages after. One was already open; addressed to me. I tilted my head as I hadn't received the message, soon seeing that it hadn't been sent… so that's why.

 **Subject;** _Don't mock me when I get home!_

' _We've been together for a while now and I never told you I love you so; I love you. I love you Songbird. I have for over a year and figured it wouldn't hurt for me to tell you once in a while. Also about the baby; I'm sorry. I never considered your feelings to the whole thing and did my best to keep it anyway. Not like it worked though huh? But I do want a family with you, I want to stay with you. And I will try again and again if you're willing. Because I a-'_

The message cut off there and I re-read it 3 times over. I knew she loved me; she never had to say it. Did she want me to say it to her? My lips thinned at the thought; _I couldn't tell her now_. And… I _did_ like the thought of being a father to her child. But I knew it was futile as the offspring wouldn't get what it needed and die anyway. I didn't want to risk her hopes getting up… nor did I know she was trying so hard to keep it. _I never knew_. And she was willing to go through all of it again? Just to try and have a family with me? She loved me _that_ much? I pressed the phone against my forehead, letting the cold screen cool down my slowly heating face as I closed my eyes and absorbed the feeling.

"I would've liked to try again too. I love you Eve."

"Bark! _Bark_ -bark!"

I smiled lightly before lifting to my feet and glanced out the window to watch the dogs that Eve spent her life on run around my garden in playful glee; it was close to their feeding time after all. She always had a smile on her face when dealing with those two; even when she was angry you could see the smile in her eyes.

"But I'll take care of the _kids_ we do have. I promise."


	33. Q And A

Hey everyone, I can understand the mixed feelings you are all having and from some reviews and PM's I think I should clear things up for you.

 _ **Eve's death;**_

I hate myself for this plan as well, also getting attached to her along the way as I was close to pulling my hair out writing the end. But it's Tokyo Ghoul; nothing is ever simple and easy in that anime/manga. I also wanted things to seem _real_ towards her death. They fought long battles and went through a great deal of hardships to come out feeling on top of the world with the Gaiji Keisatsu; only for life to intervene once more. Tomorrow we could die in a blaze of glory or suddenly out of the blue, and Eve was an unfortunate soul to merely be in the _wrong place at the wrong time;_ facing life's consequences because of it. We may live to an elderly age; we may get hit by a car in the morning.

 _ **The ending;**_

It _HAD_ to be in Uta's POV because Eve died instantly, there is nothing left for her and I wanted to portray how he was feeling even though he doesn't show it to others. He loved Eve, and even though I wasn't going to let them say it to each other I decided to add the unsent text as a little bit of uplift for him knowing just how much she loved him and would be willing to try again and again for a family with him. I added a lot of heart break in this series so I decided something akin to what I can write as happy was well over due. Also the dogs are still alive! Of course they would be in the ending with Uta keeping them. Eve died; her dogs didn't go _poof_ in to the abyss with her. They were also _like_ children to her, thus Uta's ending statement.

 _ **A sequel;**_

Sorry but no, there will be no sequel after this. I based this story pre/start Tokyo Ghoul and with Eve now dead there is no story other than the follow on into Tokyo Ghoul. I felt it right as Uta isn't the kind of man to get attached to people for too long; as shown in _Void_ for instance. He will simply move on with his life as he knows people die, that's it.

I hope I have cleared everything up for you and trust me; no one hates me more than _me_ right now. XD I loved Uta and Eve and could kick my own head in for this, but it was the initial plan and a good one I guess seeing as I got a lot of _kick in the feels_ messages. I want to thank you all for standing by me through this story and I have enjoyed writing it for you. I don't know if and when I will be writing a new story, but some Oneshots may be on the way when I get some inspiration and motivation. Thank you all! Bye!


End file.
